Path to my Heart
by PurpleHaze09
Summary: The paths of the heart may shift. Kisa's heart tries to mend, but if feelings for Kaoru return how will she deal with an overprotective Hikaru and what Kyoya has planned for her? All the while Mellisa tries to break from her locked cage. KaoruOC MoriOC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

13 year old Sasame Kisa glanced at the boy sitting next to her an sighed, ignoring what the teacher was saying, finding the boy much more interesting. He looked bored, golden eyes staring out the window, chin resting on the palm of his hand while his elbow was propped up on the desk. Kisa sighed and had the sudden urge to touch his light brown/red hair, although she thought it would look nicer if he spiked it up.

She shook her head. _Stop thinking about hair, think about Kaoru, no! Pay attention to sensei!_ She looked away from her crush, she admits it's a crush, Hitachiin Kaoru, and back at the teacher.

_Okay, listen to sensei...don't look at Kaoru._ She ended up glancing at Kaoru again._ Such beauty_. _How is it possible for there to be someone identical to him?_ She continued to stare, although tried to make it look like she was staring out the window. Which seemed to work, because Harutari-sensei suddenly called on her.

"Sasame-san, since you seem to find this class so boring you'll be reading your poem to the rest of the class first."

She sighed, but didn't abject, and stood up, poem they were assigned to write for homework in her hand. She stood in front of the class, blushing as red as her hair. She held the paper in front of her face and started speaking softly.

"Speak up Sasame-san, so everyone can hear you." Harutari-sensei said.

Kisa blushed more and cleared her throat.

"As days go by

All I can do is wish to fly

Above the problems and disaray

So high above I'll finally say

Notice me as I see you

Don't ignore my feelings true

I watch you as you pass me by

Hoping I do more than sigh

Wishing that I was strong

Like other girls who do no wrong

That is why I wish to fly

Above all others and their cries

Because if I rise above you all

Maybe you'll hear my inner call."

By the time she was finished her face was as red as a tomato and her hands were shaking. Harutari-sensei clapped, smiling. The rest of the class clapped politly, though they all seemed indifferent. Kisa glanced at Kaoru through her hair, but he was still looking out the window.

"That was wonderful Sasame-san, alright, can anyone top that?" He turned to the rest of the class, preparing to pick the next student. Kisa silently went back to her seat and sat down, staring at her desk.

_I have to tell him. I can't keep using poems to try and get his attention. I have until tomorrow to tell him, I have to!_ She didn't realize class was over and that it was lunch time until someone stepped in front of her desk. She looked up at her female classmate, Natsu Mayubi, and blushed. Kisa always envied Mayubi's long wavy brown hair and pretty face, but most of all she envied Mayubi's confidence.

Mayubi smiled and Kisa blushed, not sure what to do. Because of her shyness, Kisa didn't like to talk to people, which caused the rest of the class to think she was a snob. Mayubi always tried to get her to open up, but with her being so popular there was always a group of people with her, causing Kisa to feel uncomfortable and refuse to speak.

"I really liked your poem Kisa-san, mine wasn't nearly as good."

Kisa smiled shyly and was about to answer, but then more people surrounded her desk, asking about her poem. Kisa soon became clostrophobic and pushed her chair out. "I-I have to go to the bathroom." She walked towards the door, but not before hearing some comments.

"Geez, she's such a snob."

"I know, she thinks she sooooo much better than everyone."

"Did you see how she just ignored Mayubi?"

Kisa bowed her head and leaned against the wall outside the classroom, hitting her head. _Stupid Supid Stupid! How can you expect Kaoru to like you now?_ Kisa blushed and glanced into the classroom and looked at the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru was playing a video game while Kaoru pointed things out. She had been in the same class as the twins since she was small and first devloped a crush on Kaoru a couple of years ago when a mean boy had cut off her ponytail as a joke. She had started crying and Kaoru gave her a hankerchief and told her she looked cute with any hair style.

She knew he probably forgot because he never asked for the hankerchief back, but she still hoped he did. She spent every year trying to find a difference between Hikaru and Kaoru, and she noticed that Kaoru's grades were always higher than Hikaru's, and Kaoru was a little nicer and his voice was softer when he talked. No one else seemed to notice, but Kisa had better observation skills than the others, seeing as her social skill stunk.

She sighed when the bell rang, signaling the start of the next class. She took her seat and spent the rest of class writing a note for Kaoru and placed it on his desk after everyone left, for him to find the next day.

* * *

Kisa nervously played with her fingers and waited for Kaoru, hoping he'd come. He hands began to shake and she glanced at her watch. 

_He's a minute late. He's not going to come, I should go-_

"Kisa."

Kisa's head snapped up and she watched as Kaoru walk towards her, her letter in his hand. She suddenly felt embarrassed about the bunny print border of the paper and she blushed, but smiled anyway. _He came. _"Kaoru-kun, I-"

"Actually I'm Hikaru, you must have put this on my desk by mistake."

She looked taken aback. _But it has to be Kaoru, I put it on the desk next to mine._ She voiced her thought, but 'Hikaru' shook his head.

"That's my desk, Kaoru sits on my left."

Kisa blushed crimson and looked down, feeling stupid, but confused. "Oh, I-I'm sorry, but...I was so sure, I'm sorry." Her hands began to shake violently and she hid them behind her back. "Then, can you give Kaoru-kun the note, I really wanted to talk to him."

Hikaru held up the note. "Well Kaoru already likes someone so he asked me to come tell you."

Kisa let out a shaky breath, feeling heartbroken. _Oh course he likes someone else._ Her face heated up and tears began to form. "Oh...t-then I guess the note was a s-stupid idea." She reached out, ignoring her shaking hand, but suddenly Hikaru grabbed it and held it softly between both of his hands.

"It wasn't a stupid idea, I only wish it was addressed to me."

She looked up and gasped. "W-What?"

He grasped her chin, other hand still holding Kisa's, and smiled. "I think you're really cute, and I look just like Kaoru, so what's the difference, right? Go out with me."

She stared into his eyes and frowned. _He is Kaoru, his eyes are softer and Hikaru_ _would have been crueler when he shattered my hopes. _Kisa sniffed and shook her head. "If I liked someone on looks only than it wouldn't matter, but I like Kaoru-kun."

"But we're the same."

Kisa shook her head and backed up, bowing her head. "Kaoru-kun is nicer and smarter than Hikaru-kun, he doesn't take as much joy from their jokes. I wanted to tell Kaoru-kun that I've liked him for a long time, I wanted him to know that all the poems I wrote were for him. I wanted him to know my feelings before I had to move away, but it doesn't matter." She grabbed the note and ripped it, letting it fall to the ground. She looked into the boy's surprised eyes, showing the tears rolling down her cheeks. "Goodbye, Kaoru-kun." She turned and ran away before he could do anything.

The second Hitachiin twin came out of his hiding place and ran to his brother's side. "Kaoru, what happened?"

Kaoru stared after Kisa, before smirking and looking at Hikaru. "She ran off when I said that 'Kaoru' liked someone else."

Hikaru sighed. "How boring. Should have known she would have been way more sensitive, she looked like she was going to faint." He laughed and patted Kaoru's back, who smiled, and they walked back to the school. "We'll see if she tries again."

Kaoru shook his head, looking down slightly. "She said she's moving, and that she just wanted me to know her feelings before she left."

"Did she know you were Kaoru?" Hikaru asked surprised.

Kaoru shrugged. "Who knows." He glanced back to where Kisa was.

_She knew, and now she's gone._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Two Years Later **

Kisa's eyebrow twitched for the hundredth time and she turned away from her computer as loud music played through the thin wall separating her room from her step-sister's, Mellisa's, room. Kisa's father had remarried three months after they moved to American when she was 13. Kisa tried to be supporting, and her new steps were nice, although Mellisa and her mother Rachel spent most of their time trying to get Kisa to wear girlie clothes and get rid of the baggy pants and shirts she usually wore, but the shy girl had thought it was rushed and too soon after her mother's death. Her father didn't want Kisa to go without a mother figure for too long, but he claimed he did fall in love with Rachel.

In the beginning Mellisa and Kisa didn't get along, Mellisa was confused by why Kisa was so quiet, but after school ended Kisa and Mellisa would spend time together on the private beach Kisa's father owned and slowly became friends, then sisters.

Kisa stood up and exited her room and knocked on her sister's door. "MELLY! TURN IT DOWN!"

"NO!"

"ANNOYING ME ISN'T GOING TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS!"

"BUT IT WILL ANNOY THEM!"

Kisa rubbed her temples. "IT WOULD, IF THEY COULD HEAR IT, BUT THEY'RE NOT HOME!"

Suddenly the music stopped and Kisa sighed in relief, but suddenly gasped when the door opened and she was pulled inside and thrown onto a bean bag chair. Mellisa stood over her, hands on hips.

"I refuse to go along with this."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "No you don't, you always said that you wanted to move to Japan ever since we visited our summer home, you're just mad because they didn't tell you until last minute. The Ouran school system is the best around and that's why tousan and kaasan decided to move us to Japan. Sure you'll miss your friends, but they only like you for your money and stuff. Besides, your sports, acting, and music career will jumpstart after you start at such a prestigious private school as Ouran High School. You're really looking forward to it, but you're just mad that you had no say and have to wear that dress."

Mellisa backed away. "Stay away from my brain!"

Kisa ignored her outburst and got up, picking up the puffy yellow dress and holding it up. "Really, I don't see what the problem is, I kind of like it."

Mellisa tore it out of her hands. "That's only because you can hide yourself in this tent when you get scared."

A hurt look passed over Kisa's face and she looked down.

Mellisa looked at her sad look and sighed dramatically. "I was kidding. Do you know the definition of sarcasm?"

"A cutting, ironic remark intending to wound." Kisa muttered

Mellisa hit her forehead. "Of all the single men in the world, my mother had to pick the one with little miss smarty pants as a daughter." She sighed. "But, I'm glad she did, so if you like the tent, I like the tent." She threw the dress at Kisa, who had difficulty grabbing onto the folds and puff of the dress as it covered her head.

Mellisa screamed. "OH MY GOD, IT'S EATING HER!"

Kisa threw the dress back and left the room. "Pack up, we're leaving this weekend and start school Monday." She stopped when Mellisa tugged on her sleeve. Kisa looked back and caught sight of Mellisa's childish puppy-dog eyes.

"You're still going to help with homework, right?"

"You're going to rely on a freshman to help with third year work?" Kisa asked.

Mellisa nodded. "Yep, because you're a smart freshman who loves her big sister very much."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Fine, now please keep the music down, I'm going to sleep."

Mellisa let go of Kisa's shirt and saluted. "Okay!"

Kisa sighed and went back to her room. _Crazy American. _

_

* * *

_Kisa didn't look up from her book as Mellisa rested her head on her shoulder. 

"I'm soooooo tired." Mellisa complained with a yawn.

"Hello miss sleepy can I call you so?"

Mellisa squinted up at Kisa. "What?"

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Nothing." She glanced down at Mellisa and she wrapped her arms around Kisa's waist and snuggled closer. To some it would look cute, but to Kisa it was an invasion of personal space. Although, the only reason she wasn't hyperventilating and feeling claustrophobic was because Kisa and Melly were so close.

"Out of the whole limo you decide to sleep five centimeters next to me."

"Because you make a comfy pillow."

"Why can't you use a real pillow?" Kisa asked, pointing to the pillows at the other end of the car.

Mellisa shook her head. "Those aren't as puffy as these." She poked the shoulder pad of Kisa's uniform she was resting her head on.

Kisa sighed and continued to read.

"Hey Kisa?"

"Hm?"

"You went to the Ouran middle school right?"

Kisa nodded. "Yeah."

"So that means your class will have the same people as before."

"...yeah."

Mellisa looked up at her Japanese little sister. "So that boy you told me about-"

Kisa sighed and put down her book. "Most likely, but I doubt he'd remember. He had a lot of girls after him, and you know how shy I am."

Melisay sat up. "You mean how shy you were. I hope to think that you opened up somewhat from being in my presence."

"Actually it gets worse when I'm with you, because you are always the center of attention and everyone either forgets I'm there, meaning there was no one for me to be social with.

Mellisa placed a finger on her lips. "Hmmm, we have to fix that."

Kisa raised her hands. "No, I rather like that arrangement."

Mellisa jumped up. "Don't be silly! After I'm through with you you'll be outgoing and implusive, like me! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"No thanks." Kisa said deadpanned.

Mellisa stopped posing and glared. "And why not?"

Kisa crossed her arms. "I would rather be a silent observer than a loud attention seeker. Besides," Kisa smirked. "Our parents wouldn't be able to handle two of us."

Mellisa glared and opened her mouth, but suddenly the car stopped and she fell forward, face planting.

Kisa looked out the window, ignoring her sister's pain. "Oh, we're here." She got out of the car when it stopped.

Mellisa's left foot twitched and she slowly got up and ran after Kisa. "Hey! Don't leave without me!" She ran passed and dodged numerous people and jumped towards Kisa. "Kiiiissssssaaaaaaaa."

Kisa's eyes widened and she sidestepped Mellisa's hug, causing Mellisa to run into someone else. When they hit Melly fell to the ground, but the tall boy stayed standing.

Instead of apologizing like any normal person would do, but then again, Mellisa was hardly normal, she stood up and glared. "Watch where you're...standing! You rude rude boy!"

She turned and walked away, but suddenly tripped over the hem of her dress. "Ah! I knew this dress was evil!"

A hand appeared in front of her and she looked up at the tall boy she had run into. "Here."

She crossed her arms and sat indian style, head turned away. "Hmph! I'm not getting up, comeing to this school was a bad idea, I only get hurt, and it's you're fault!" She pointed to the boy.

"Eh? Takashi hurt you?"

Mellisa looked to her left and saw another boy, shorter this time, with blond hair and big brown eyes; there was a pink stuffed bunny in his arms.

She nodded. "Yes, and now I can't get up, and he didn't even offer to help me!"

The blond gasped and looked up at the other boy, Takashi. "Takashi!"

Takashi's blank black eyes filled with shock and surprise. He opened his mouth. "..No.."

"Liar!" Mellisa yelled.

"Mellisa!"

Mellisa turned her head. "Kisa, this school is evil! The students are evil! And this dress is evil!"

Kisa hit her. "No, you're just stupid!" She looked at the two boys in front of her and blushed. She bowed low. "I apologize for Melly, she's just nervous about coming here."

Takashi nodded understandingly. "Ah."

Mellisa sighed. "Sure, take some rude stranger's side over your own sister's."

"You two are sisters, really?" The blond boy asked, large eyes looking at them curiously, noticing the obvious differences. Kisa was short with long red hair and coppery/green eyes, while Mellisa was very tall, reaching Mori's shoulders, and had brown hair that was up in a high ponytail and hazel eyes; the most obvious difference: Mellisa was American, and Kisa was Japanese.

Mellisa nodded and stood up, brushing off her dress, while Kisa remained silent. "Step-sisters. Her father married my mother when they moved to America, but our parents moved us back here for some business thing. I'm Mellisa, and the silent girl who's blushing as red as a tomato," She grabbed the shorter girl and pushed her in front of the two boys. "Is Kisa."

Kisa bowed. "Sasame Kisa, pleasure to meet you."

"I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni, you can call me Hunny," He held up his bunny to the nervous Kisa. "Do you want to hold Usa-chan?"

Kisa reached for the rabbit, but Mellisa tackled her. "No it's a trap!" She threw Kisa over her shoulder and ran into the school.

Hunny and Takashi watched them leave.

"They were strange, ne, Takashi?" Hunny asked.

Takashi nodded. "Interesting."

Hunny nodded, hugging his bunny. "Mhmm, but I liked them."

Takashi spared a glance in the direction the girls left, then he lifted Hunny onto his shoulders and walked into the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Kisa blushed as people started to point and laugh at her predicament. The short red headed girl was being carried by a tall brunette.

"Melly, let me down!"

"Fine." Mellisa dropped her and continued to walk.

Kisa sighed and got up, following her sister. "Which class are you in?"

"3A, you?"

"1A, would those be on the same floor?"

Mellisa shrugged. "Ask someone."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "We could have asked Mitsukuni-senpai if you didn't freak out over nothing."

Mellisa shrugged. "Hey, bunnies are evil...wait, senpai? That blond kid can't be older than you."

"Actually, he's older than you. He's 18." Kisa said.

Mellisa's jaw dropped. "What? How do you know?"

"Mitsukuni-senpai is the National Middle School Champion in karate and judo, I've seen him fight in one of the tournaments tousan dragged me to, he's better than you." Kisa said mockingly.

"What?!" Mellisa yelled, but suddenly calmed. "Well, we'll just have to see how he fends against the American martial arts champion."

"Melly...you're not going to..."

"That's right! I will challenge this Hunny, and we will see who is greatest. Muhahahahahahahahaha!"

Kisa slunk away from Mellisa. "Crazy." She bumped into someone, causing them to drop their books.

"I'm sorry!" Kisa exclaimed, picking up the books quickly and bowing to the person, face red. "I wasn't looking where I was going. Rather stupid of me, seeing as I'm in a crowded hallway, but still, I'm really sorry, It'll never happen again, or well it might, if we happen to be in the same hallway at the same time, and I happen to trip or something, I'm not very graceful, but I promise to watch out and...and..it'll...It'll never happen again!" She held the books up, still bowing.

The person, she never saw what they looked like while she was rambling her apology, softly grasped her chin and got her to look into his bright blue eyes. She saw that it was a foreign looking boy with blond hair, wearing the Ouran boys' uniform.

"Fear not, fair princess, all is forgiven by a mere glance at your beauty."

Kisa felt her whole face heat up. "I...I..."

"Mel-Mel kick!"

Kisa watched horrified as the boy was kicked away by Mellisa, who landing gracefully in front of Kisa, wiping her hands in a satisfied way. "That'll teach him to respect personal boundaries."

"Melly!" Kisa gasped. "You can't just kick people like that!" She ran to the boy's side. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, she's just nervous."

He seemed to jump back to life, unfazed, running a hand through his hair. Kisa was sure he threw glitter around him as she waved some away.

"Yes, there are many girls who become nervous while in my presence!" He struck a pose. "That is why I have dedicated my life to helping girls' dreams come true and ensuring their happiness."

"What if a girl is crazy and dreams of being a monkey one day, what do you do then?" Mellisa asked, suddenly at him side.

He looked at her, they were about the same height, and blinked, no longer sparkly. "You...want to be a monkey?"

She crossed her arms. "Maybe I do. What are you going to do to make my dream come true?"

He got into a thoughtful pose. "Hmmm"

Mellisa whispered to Kisa. "Hurry, while he's distracted." She didn't give Kisa time to respond before running away.

Kisa stared after her, unsure of what to do.

"Where did she go?"

Kisa turned and looked at the strange blond before her. She blinked and tilted her head, feigning oblivious. "Who?"

"The..girl?"

Blink. "What girl?"

The boy looked around quickly. Kisa inwardly laughed, but her happy inner laughing stopped when the blond once again stepped into her personal space. "I apologize, I must have been so entranced by your beauty, that I wished there were two of you."

_Huh? What is he, a never ending pick up line?_ She blushed, despite herself. "Um...thank you...?" She trailed off.

He stepped back and bowed. "How rude of me. I am Suoh Tamaki, and may I know the name of my princess?"

Kisa blushed harder, heart pounding. "..Sasame Kisa."

He looked up. "Ah, you're the new transfer student. I am happy to be the first to greet you. I would like to invite you to the Third Music Room after school for the Host Club."

"...Host...Club?"

He nodded, standing up straight. "I have put together a club that will help me in my quest to make girls happy, and it would be an honor if you would attend, princess."

Kisa nodded, still blushing. "Okay, I'll be going now..I'll...be going now...class...yeah class, bye." She turned and quickly walked away.

"I hope to see you in the Third Music Room!" Tamaki called after her.

Kisa turned the corner and slumped against the wall._ What a strange boy...I wonder where Melly went._

* * *

**Elsewhere on the other side of the school.**

Mellisa panted, leaning against the nearest wall. "I..think we lost him...I did great, didn't I Kisa?...Kisa?" She looked around frantically and saw that her sister was gone.

Mellisa fell to her knees. "KISSSSSSAAAAAAA! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Kisa sneezed quietly. She took out her handkerchief and wiped her hands and nose. She put it away and continued walking in the direction on her classroom. Kisa, the smart one who thinks ahead, had printed out a map from the Ouran website, and was getting around pretty well.

She looked out the window. "I hope Melly's getting around okay, class starts in five minutes."

She shrugged and continued on. She looked at the sign in front of the door and read **1-A **in bold letters. Nervously she straightened her dress and hair, putting the map in her bag, before knocking.

The door opened and revealed a middle aged man who she could only assume was the teacher. "Yes?"

She cleared her throat nervously. "I'm Sasame Kisa, transfer student."

He nodded and opened the door wider. "I've been expecting you, come in and introduce yourself, I'm your sensei, Naramaru-sensei."

She nodded and nervously stood in front of the class of her fellow freshmen and past classmates, who she doubted remembered her. There were only one or two she didn't recognize, and she forced herself not to look at the back of the classroom, where she saw two flashes of familiar rusty colored hair. She bowed before the class.

"Hello, I am Sasame Kisa. I am returning from America and hope we can be friends." She stood up and tried to smile, ignoring the blush that spread across her cheeks. She glanced at the teacher for help as the students continued to stare.

The teach cleared his throat and motioned to the seats. "Please take a seat anywhere Sasame-san."

Kisa nodded and took a seat as far away from Hitachiin Kaoru as possible. She couldn't help herself as she glanced back at him, face as red as her hair, and noticed him talking to his brother and a brown haired boy. She stopped blushing as she watched them smile and go as far as to touch the boy, throwing an arm around his shoulders. She noticed it was mostly Hikaru than Kaoru, who seemed a little more possessive over the boy, but she still felt a pang as she looked at Kaoru.

_It seems like their world has opened for another already._ She thought turning back around in her seat. W_hy do I still feel this way? Kaoru-kun never liked me, or he wouldn't have played that awful trick on me. Trying to make me think he was Hikaru-kun so that I would admit that I didn't care if I had either. Why should I like a boy who thinks so low of me?_ Her attention turned away from Kaoru and returned to the teacher as he called for attention to start class.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kisa followed some of her female classmates, having heard then talking about the host club, to the Third Music Room. She had somewhat promised the happy blond boy that she would come. She had called her driver and then tried to call Mellisa's cell phone, but all she got was the machine. Thinking that she probably turned it off for class, Kisa just left Mellisa a message and continued to the Host club.

The giggling girls in front of her stopped in front of the door of the Third Music Room and slowly pushed it open. Kisa stayed back, waiting for he group of girls to enter first before slowly following. she looked inside the room and saw many many girls sitting at tables and couches, that each only held one boy, the hosts, except for one couch that the Hitachiin twins were sitting at, talking to the girls around them.

Kisa eyes widened and she backed up. _They're here? Maybe I should just go home._

Suddenly a hand grabbed her and pulled her inside. "Ah, my shy little mouse has decided to see the host club for herself. Your curiosity was probably brimming over the edge in enthusiasm to see."

Kisa looked up at Tamaki and her whole face turned red. "W-Well, I...I wouldn't put it that way, but yes, I was curious."

He cupped her hands between his and smiled charmingly. "And now, my princess, it's time to choose your host. Our wild and loli-shota type, Morinozuka Takashi and Haninozuka Mitsukuni, are not here as of yet, but you are welcome to reserve them, or you could pick from those already here, Ootori Kyoya, the cool type, the Hitachiin twins, the little devil type, Fujioka Haruhi, the natural rookie, or..." He cupped her cheek. "Would you like me?"

Kisa blushed. _Him, no, I'm not going near Kaoru-kun, Kyoya..._She gazed over at a black haired boy wearing glasses. _No...his smile is a little fake and bone chilling, that leaves..._She looked at the brown haired boy from her class and pointed. "I'll take Haruhi-kun."

Tamaki looked a little put off, but jumped back to life. "Of course, go right ahead and join him, Haruhi has no clients as of yet."

Kisa nodded and walked over to Haruhi's table, gazing at her surroundings as she did. _The girls really do look happy, but...won't it hurt them in the end if the hosts chose girlfriends? I doubt they would be happy then, and the hosts' girlfriends wouldn't be happy if their boyfriends continued flirting with other girls._ Kisa sighed. _Once again I'm think to far ahead._ She stopped in front of Haruhi and bowed.

"I will be your customer today Haruhi-kun."

He blinked his unusually large eyes up at her. "You are Sasame Kisa, the new student." He gestured to the seat opposite him. "Please take a seat."

Kisa smiled, but surprisingly didn't blush. She titled her head in thought. _Odd, first time I haven't blushed when talking to a boy._ Kisa smiled. _Mellisa's personality must be rubbing off on me._

* * *

"AHHHHHCHOOOOOOO!" 

Mellisa rubbed her nose with her sleeve and opened her eyes. _Someone must be thinking of me. Wonder if it's Kisa realizing she LEFT WITHOUT ME!_

Mellisa took a few deep breaths before calming down. _No, Kisa would never do that, meaning that...SHE WAS KIDNAPPED. It must have been that blond boy!_

Mellisa ran back into the school. "I'LL SAVE YOU KISA!"

* * *

"So you're from America?" 

Kisa nodded a sipped her tea. "Yes. My otousan moved us there after my okaasan died. Soon after, he got married and I found myself with a new mother and sister."

"It must have been hard." He commented.

Kisa shrugged. "I got used to them, and Rachel, my step mom, didn't try to replace my kaasan, and Mellisa, my step-sister, she's nice, crazy, but nice. And you, Haruhi-kun, do you have any siblings?"

"No, unfortunately my okaasan also passed away before she could have anymore children, but even though she's gone, I'm doing all I can to fulfill my dream and hope I make her proud." Haruhi smiled softly.

Kisa tilted her head, folding her hands in her lap. "I guess this is why you are the natural type, you don't have an act like everyone else."

"You don't like acts then." Haruhi stated.

Kisa looked at Tamaki, who was flirting at almost every statement a girl made, Kyoya and his fake host smile, and lastly the twins and their 'brotherly love', that Kisa thought was a little weird. _They're brothers, not lovers._ She turned back to Haruhi. "None that are here, no."

"There are two others not here yet." Haruhi said.

Kisa nodded. "Tamashi-senpai told me, but I met Mitsukuni-senpai and Takashi-senpai this morning, the tall silent and short happy-go-lucky guy carrying around stuffed animals aren't my type either. I think I only chose to sit with you because you were the only one that looked tolerable enough to talk to, and the girls around you weren't fainting."

"You don't belong here," Haruhi said bluntly. "Most girls that come here enjoy the antics of their host, and the whole club."

Kisa nodded. "I only came out of curiosity. Tamaki-senpai's speech on making girls happy also made me want to see what goes on here, but personally, this club is something Mellisa would enjoy. She'd spend her whole time here annoying everyone, it's quite funny when I'm not the one being annoyed."

"I know about being annoyed." Haruhi said as he glanced at Tamaki, who was looking over at them with a wide eyed look of curiosity on his face. He quickly looked away when Kisa looked up as well.

Kisa smiled. "But, maybe they enjoy annoying you because they care about you. I find myself never wanting to go back to how I was before I met Melly."

Haruhi looked at Kisa, missing Tamaki looking up to hear what was going to be the response, but suddenly everyone's attention turned to the doors as they opened and Takashi walked in. Girls sitting on the couches, unaccompanied by any of the hosts, and were most likely waiting for Takashi and Mitsukuni, smiled joyfully.

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai are here!"

Kisa tried to spot Mitsukuni, and when she did her eyes widened. Holding his hand and looking like a kicked puppy was Mellisa.

Mellisa let out a dramatic sigh and wiped her eye with her free hand. "And them the horrible yellow, blue eyed monster bewitched my sister and threw a magic glittering power on her, freezing her and making her fall under his evil charm."

Mitsukuni gasped and clutched his bunny. "Oh no!"

She left go of his hand and threw her arms up. "Yes! I distracted the monster long enough for us to escape, but I foolishly forgot she was frozen and ran off, thinking she, being the smart girl she is or..sob...was, would follow, but alas! When I turned around she was not there. The monster had taken her and I will never she my dear sister again!"

"Poor Melly-chan!"

Kisa hit her forehead and slid in her seat. "Why couldn't you just go home Melly?"

"You know her?" Haruhi asked.

Kisa nodded. "My sister, she's very dramatic, she wants to be an actress."

Haruhi watched as Mellisa continued her story for not only Hunny and Mori, but for Hunny and Mori's customers as well. "She is very good."

"That's not the point. She throwing things way out of proportion. The yellow, blue eyed monster is Tamaki-senpai, and she's describing how he invited me to the host club." Kisa turned in her seat, staying out of Mellisa's view, and glanced at Tamaki and the other hosts and customers, who were looking at the crowd of girls around Mellisa curiously. "I just hope Tamaki-senpai doesn't...too late."

Tamaki, as the king of the host club, had decided to abandon his customers for only a second to discover what was drawing everyones' attention on the other side of the room. Unfortunately, when he reached the couches he looked directly into Mellisa's eyes, which widened.

She jumped up and pointed at him. "YOU! What did you do with my sister, you monster?!"

His eyes widened and he stepped back as all the nearby girls made noises of disbelief.

"Huh? Tama-chan is the monster?" Hunny asked.

Tamaki waved his hands. "I'm not a monster."

Mellisa kept pointing. "You're the one who kidnapped my sister!"

He stared at her and then pointed right back. "You're the girl who wants to be a monkey!"

Mellisa gasped and turned to the girls around her. "Did you here that?! He called me a monkey!"

One girl gasped loudly. "Tamaki-senpai?"

Tamaki watched as everyone seemed to turn on him and backed away. "I would never call any princess a monkey, b-but she said she wanted to be one."

"What kind of girl would want to be a monkey?!" Mellisa buried her face in her hands, and muttered. "No matter how cool they are with their awesome climbing abilities." She looked up, tears trailing down her face. "You're so cruel! How dare you say it is your duty to make girls happy!"

"Problems Milord?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked, appearing behind him.

He looked at them surprised then at everyone else staring at him, but quickly composed himself, striking a calm pose. "Of course not. This distressed girl is merely taking her sadness out on me." He turned to Mellisa and smiled. "I'm terribly sorry, princess, I can not fulfill your wish to be a monkey-"

"Ah! He called me a monkey again!"

"However!" Tamaki continued. "The Host Club will help in anyway to help find your sister."

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned. Kisa stared up at him, blank look on her face. "Please don't encourage her."

Mellisa's eyes widened and she smiled. "KIIIIIIISSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." She grabbed Kisa's hands and started jumping up and down. "Yay! I found my sister!"

Hikaru and Kaoru gave Tamaki thumbs up. "Mission accomplished."

Mellisa stopped jumping up and down and let her bangs cover her eyes. "She was here...so the truth comes out." She turned and glared at Tamaki. "You had her this whole time and were going to pretend to try and look for her, when all along you knew exactly where she was! To think you would go so low to have everyone think you're prince charming. You're evil!"

Kisa sighed. "Okay sleepy time." She pinched the side of Mellisa's neck and Mellisa fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

"Wow, she was so easily taken down. How did you know to do that?"

Kisa turned her head slowly and looked over her shoulder at the last person she wanted to see; her entire face turned red from nervousness and embarrassment.

Kaoru raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth, but paused when their eyes met. _She looks familiar...where do I know her from?_ He shook his head and looked down at her again. "What's wrong?" He pocked her shoulder.

As soon as he touched her shoulder she let out a scream and grabbed his arm, throwing him over her shoulder.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru yelled.

Kisa squeaked and grabbed Mellisa's arms, dragging her towards the exit. "I'm sorry! We must leave now, we had a wonderful time!" She closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

He nodded, but couldn't help but wonder,

_Where do I know her from?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Kisa?"

Nothing.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

"Kisa?!"

Nothing.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!_

"KISA!?" Mellisa continued to bang on the door, calling Kisa's name over and over again loudly until the door opened and a glaring Kisa stared up at her.

"What do you want Mellisa?"

Mellisa lifted a finger and opened her mouth, but paused. "I can't remember."

Kisa tried to slam the door, but Mellisa put a foot in the doorway and entered Kisa's room. She looked at the bare blue walls, clean carpet, made bed, and organized book case and desk. "Are you even a teenager?"

"Is it a crime that I like to keep things neat?" Kisa asked, sitting on her computer chair.

Mellisa rolled her eyes. "It should be." She looked at Kisa's bed with a thoughtful expression before jumping on it, messing up the blankets and pillows. She stopped jumping and plopped down on the edge, looking at her handiwork. "There, much better."

Kisa had her head buried in her hands. "How could you?"

Mellisa raised an eyebrow. "It's just a bed."

Kisa looked up. "No! How could you act like that at school?! Not everyone is out to get you and nothings going to happen to me if I leave your side for one moment! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life. I wanted to crawl under a rock and die!"

Mellisa stared at her. "He was there wasn't he? He's one of them."

Kisa's eyes widened. "Who?"

Mellisa narrowed her eyes and reached into Kisa's nightstand drawer, pulling out a piece of cloth, and holding it in her shaking fist. "Hankey man!"

Kisa tried to grab it, blush on her cheeks. "No!"

Mellisa smirked and stood up, holding the handkerchief out of Kisa's reach. "He had to have been there or you wouldn't have been so embarrassed about my entertainment act. Usually you just scold me, you never get mad." She leaned closer to Kisa so they were face to face. "So are you going to tell me his name or what?"

Kisa reached for the handkerchief. "Why do you need to know? It's not like it matters!"

Mellisa dodged her. "Because you kept something of his even after he tried to hurt your feelings. If that doesn't mean you don't still like him then I don't know what does. So what's his name?"

"You don't need to know!" Kisa yelled making a final grab for the handkerchief by launching her self at Mellisa. Both fell onto the bed and Mellisa kept the handkerchief out of reach and kept a hand on Kisa's head. Kisa's arms swung at Mellisa, but it was a futile attempt, her arms weren't nearly as long as Mellisa's, and she wasn't as strong.

"But I would like to know the name of the love of your life." Mellisa said calmly.

Kisa blushed and got up. "He's not...I...you...just give it back!"

Mellisa sat up and held the handkerchief out to Kisa. "Fine, I see that you will not tell me and since you do not have a diary I can steal, I will just have to investigate further."

Kisa grabbed the cloth and put it back in her drawer. "Whatever, why don't you start your search in your own room?!"

Mellisa sighed and got up. "Fine, but I will find out, eventually." She exited Kisa's room and entered her own, closing the door behind her. She sat in front of her computer and typed in a specific URL. Seven pictures immediately came up and she copy and pasted two onto a separate file and pushed the print button.

She stared at the printer intently, as if her strong will would make it print faster. She rolled her eyes and tapped a finger on her desk. "Come on...come on...Finally!" She grabbed the two printed pictures and pinned them on her bulletin board, which also had many post it notes and pictures on it already. She took a marker and wrote under each picture. She stood back and stroked her chin.

"After years of investigating and going down dead ends, I am finally one step closer to finding Mr. Hanky. By her reaction to the host club, he's on of them, and by the embroidery on the handkerchief, his name starts with K, so that leaves..." She closed the marker and smirked at the pictures.

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Ootori Kyoya."

* * *

Mellisa walked down though the halls of Ouran High School, looking like a woman on a mission. She opened the large white door in her way and entered the Third Music Room. She was the first to arrive when she saw that the hosts were in their welcoming positions and rose petals floated around her. 

"Welcome"

She smirked. "Hello."

Tamaki's eye widened and he jumped out of his throne-like chair. "Monkey-girl!"

Her smile faltered somewhat. "I go by Mellisa on most days."

"She has come back to get you Milord." Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

Tamaki jumped behind Kyoya, and gripped his shoulders fearfully as Mellisa walked closer. Mellisa met Kyoya's eyes and smiled. "Excuse me, I have something to discuss with the king."

Kyoya grinned and moved aside. "Of course."

Tamaki looked betrayed. "Mommy you have to protect daddy!"

Mellisa raised an eyebrow. "I will ignore that rather disturbing statement to do what I came here to do, before the rest of the female population arrive and add to the witness list." She reached into her bag slowly.

"She's going to kill him." Kaoru muttered.

"Let's watch." Hikaru said.

Tamaki brought his hands up to guard his face. When nothing happened he lowered his arms and was surprised to see she was bowing, holding out an envelope.

"Tamaki-san, I would like to give my humblest of apologizes for acting as I did while in your club. It was wrong, and my accusations were merely a ploy to get rid of my nervousness of moving to a new country and attending a new school, and most of all meeting someone as beautiful and charming as you. So I wish for you, along with the rest of the host club, to accept this invitation to a weekend trip to our beach house for an overnight trip. My step-father is holding an exclusive party for only an exclusive number of people and I would be honored if you all could attend."

"You'll be there?" He asked nervously.

She stood up straight; there were tears running down her face. "Does an apology from the heart of a foolish girl mean nothing to someone like you?" She turned away and brought her hand over her heart. "How stupid of me to think you would listen after what I have done."

Tamaki grasped her hand. "I am sorry, I let fear stand in the way of my better judgment, how could I be the prince I claim to be if I let such a lovely princess be saddened to tears after making such an offer."

"So you'll come?" She asked, meeting his gaze with hopeful eyes.

He gave a charming smile and nodded, stars and spakles seemed to form around them. "Of course, the host club would never decline such an offer from a beautiful princess."

She pushed the envelope into his hands and backed away, all cheerfulness and happiness gone, along with the stars and sparkles. "Great, the directions and invitations are in the envelope, also a list of things you might want to pack. See ya this weekend, don't be late, bye." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Tamaki blinked for a couple of seconds, but suddenly smiled and twirled around. "Once again I have made another girl feel joy and love from just being in my presence."

Hunny looked up at Mori. "A party, do you think they'll have cake Takashi?"

Mori nodded and patted Hunny's head. "Hai."

Hunny smiled and threw his pink bunny in the air and caught him again in excitement.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged a look.

"It seems we've all been tricked into going to a party." Kaoru stated.

"Milord didn't even take in consideration we may already have plans." Hikaru said.

"Does he ever?" Haruhi muttered, then looked up at a surprisingly happy Kyoya. "Did you know she was going to come and invite the host club to a party?"

Kyoya straightened his glasses. "Yes, she had previously informed me that she wanted the host club to attend an exclusive welcome home party for her step-father, Sasame Daichi, and her step-sister, Sasame Kisa, and their return to Japan. There will be very powerful people attending, and it has always been my father's greatest ambition to gain a partnership with Sasame-sama, who runs almost all law firms and practices throughout Japan, Germany, France, and America. I had merely mentioned to Mellisa-senpai that she would have to gain the approval from the 'king', if she wanted the entire host club to go."

Haruhi sighed.

* * *

Mellisa smiled and tossed the eyedrop bottle from one hand to the other. "That was more painless then I thought it would be." She smirked. "Men are so easy to manipulate." 

_Phase one, get the host club to accept: Complete_

_Phase Two, get Kisa alone with each Kaoru and Kyoya: Initiated_

Mellisa smiled to herself. _I love my life._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Kisa rolled over in her sleep and sighed, snuggling deeper into her blankets, content on staying in bed. However, an outside force seemed to use this opportunity to open the curtains and opened the windows. Kisa opened her eyes somewhat before squinting and throwing the blankets over her head, moaning tiredly. "Noooooooo."

"Get up Kisa." Mellisa grabbed the edge of the blanket and pulled.

Kisa held on tight and pinned the other side of the blanket under her body. "Go away."

Mellisa rolled her eyes and shook her roughly. "Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." When Kisa didn't move, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Come on, I want to get to the beach before a crowd shows up."

"It's a private beach, no one would be there." Kisa muttered and looked at her clock, it read 9:00 in big red numbers. "It's so early." She groaned

"To a lazy bum like you, sure, but to me, it's the perfect time to eat breakfast and then go swimming before mother turns us into her dolls and dresses us in pretty frilly dresses for the party." Mellisa went through Kisa's dresser and picked out one of the bathing suits; a red bikini, and threw it at Kisa. "Here, change and come downstairs." She left Kisa staring after her sleepily.

Kisa yawned and got up, bathing suit in hand, and looked out the window. She stared at the beautiful view with disinterest. They, Kisa, Mellisa, and their parents, had arrived at their beach house, well more mansion than house, the day before. They had left directly after school ended, and preparations for the party were already in progress. Kisa could see the workers carrying tables, chairs, food, and a lot of other expensive things into the house already.

Yawning again, Kisa glanced down at the bathing suit, and shook her head. "She can not expect me to wear this thing, there's hardly anything to it." She threw the skimpy bathing suit onto her bed and searched through her dresser for a one-piece bathing suit. She decided on a blue one and quickly changed, wrapping a blue veil-like material around her waist and put on her blue sandals before leaving her room and making her way to the kitchen, dodging the butlers and maids as they rushed through the house, only stopping to bow to her. She sat at the kitchen counter and watched as Mellisa cut fruit for herself.

"Is it alright for you to be using knives?" Kisa asked.

Mellisa looked up, holding up the sharp kitchen kinife, mid-chop. "Of course, I'm always careful with sharp objects, it's when I have fire that you should worry." She narrowed her eyes. "What are you wearing?"

Kisa looked down. "A bathing suit."

Mellisa waved the knife carelessly and Kisa watched her warily. "Yes, but it's not the one I picked out, you have to make a good impression."

Kisa raised an eyebrow. "On who? No one else is going to be there, it's our beach."

Mellisa froze. "The...birds? Yes the birds! The seagulls that come to our beach and the other beautiful creatures around the beach. By wearing an ugly bathing suit you'll scare them away and everything will be ruined!"

Kisa stared at her. "You're getting weirder and weirder everyday." She grabbed an apple out of the fruit bowl. "I'm going to the car, is everything packed?"

Mellisa silently nodded and watched Kisa leave the room. Once she was gone Mellisa opened a drawer and took out a walkie-talkie and turned in on, pushing the talk button. "Haru?"

"Hai Mellisa-sama?"

"Has the Host Club arrived yet?"

"Not yet Mellisa-sama."

She smiled. "Oh good, this gives me more time." She pushed the talk button again. "Haru, when the Host Club arrives tell them to come to the beach, but first direct them to the changing rooms."

"Hai, Mellisa-sama."

"That is all, you can go back to work."

"Thank you, Mellisa-sama."

"Don't mention it, really, tell no one of this conversation or it's your job." She warned.

"H-Hai, Mellisa-sama."

She giggled. "Have a good day Haru." She turned off the walkie-talkie and put it back in the drawer. She smiled to herself and exited the kitchen, following the path Kisa had taken to the car. Like Kisa, she was wearing a veil-like skirt, but she was wearing a black two-piece bikini and black sandals. She exited the house and spotted Kisa sitting in the red Jeep filled will essentials for the beach: big umbrellas, towels, floating devices, toys, and baskets filled with snacks and food.

Mellisa got in the drivers side and started the car, backing out of the driveway.

"Do you even have your license?" Kisa asked.

Mellisa looked thoughtful. "I'm not sure. Let's see how I do. Fun, ne?"

Kisa put on her seatbelt quickly. "Yeah, fun."

Mellisa smirked and increased their speed, dodging cars left and right. Kisa screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU GOING SO FAST?"

"TO SAVE TIME!"

"WHY?!"

"IT'S FUN!"

Kisa continued to scream until they finally reached the entrance to their beach. The guard at the entrance bowed and opened the gate. Soon they were parked and Mellisa was carrying most of the supplies to the beach as Kisa tried to rid herself of the terror of getting into a car with Mellisa. When she saw that Mellisa was leaving her behind she quickly grabbed the towels and ran after her.

Soon Kisa found herself sitting on her towel in the shade of her umbrella, reading a book as Mellisa played in the water.

"Kisa! Kisa! Watch me!" Mellisa yelled, waving her arms. She kicked the water and jumped up and down. "Did you see that? It went so high!"

Kisa waved a hand and faked a smile. "That's great!" She kept smiling, muttering to herself through clenched teeth. "Already I feel my maternal instincts appearing...where has my youth gone?"

"I ask myself that same question."

Kisa's eyes widened and she turned her head slowly, and came face to face, or faces, with the host club, all in beach gear. "W-W-What...W-W-W-W-W-What...What-"

"I think she's broken." Hikaru said. He dropped his stuff and pushed Kaoru and Haruhi towards the water. "Let's go before she becomes violent like before."

"Don't manhandle Haruhi like that!" Tamaki cried, following them.

"Look, look, Takashi, Melly-chan is making a sand castle, let's help!" Hunny yelled happily, running towards Mellisa, holding his pink bunny innertube up as he did.

"Ah." Mori muttered before following.

Kisa silently watched them leave before turning her attention back to the only host left, Kyoya. She watched as he unfolded a chair and sat down in the shade, moving his laptop from under his arm to him lap as he sat down, and opened it, typing something Kisa couldn't see. She didn't realize she was staring until he paused and looked at her. "Can I help you with something, Kisa-san?"

She blushed red. "N-No...It's just...What are you all doing here?"

"We were invited of course." He said simply. "By your sister."

"Oh." She muttered. _Darn you Melly, darn you to heck! Why would she do this?_ She inwardly gasped. _Did she figure it out?_ She glanced at Kaoru, then at Mellisa. Kisa shook her head and sighed.

"Are you alright Kisa-san?" Kyoya asked.

She looked up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and he was smiling. Her blush went down and she continued reading. "If you are not interested and don't care, then why waste time asking pointless questions?"

He looked genuinely surprised and the fake smile turned into a thoughtful frown. "Excuse me, Kisa-san?"

She glanced at him from under her lashes. "To you, how I am feeling isn't very important, but you ask anyway to be polite because you will be spending the weekend in my home. All you see is a name and my father."

"Do you think before making assumptions Kisa-san?" he asked coolly. "Because you may want to cease doing that if you don't want to get in trouble."

"Empty threats are usless as well, I can have my lawyers here as easily as you can have your secret police here." She said, mimicing his tone of voice, surprising both him and herself. She blushed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm still irritated."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well if this is how you treat guests-"

"No! It's not." She protested. "I'm sorry. My father is always scolding me about this kind of thing. How about I introduce you to him, I'm sure he'll be interested to meet you."

Kyoya inwardly smirked. "Really?"

She nodded. "Oh, yes. He met your father before and they got along great."

He raised an eyebrow. "Did they? Father always said their meeting went badly."

She looked down somewhat. "That was my fault."

"How so?"

She scratched the back of her neck. "Well I met Ootori-sama after he and father became acquaintances, and when he greeted me...I cried and cried until he left the room, his smile was a little too fake, and I guess it disturbed me...kind of like yours." She smiled.

He bristled. "I see, and you're not crying now because..."

She tapped her chin. "Probably because I'm older and have a better judge of character. Although your kind words are only polite and smiles fake, there's a better reason behind your ambitions then when your father came."

He closed his laptop. "How do you know? You were small when they talked and this is the first time you've ever talked to me."

She looked him in the eyes. "You should know better than anyone that you don't need to talk to someone to find out about them. I bet you have a file on students in Ouran, and have more information in that computer than in their real files in the school. I know about you, third son of Ootori Yoshiro, and the most ambitious of the bunch. Many of the guests at other parties we hosted mentioned the third son, saying that he was so smart and so charming, and that it was a shame he wasn't the heir to his father's business. I observe more than talk, and I've observed that your chances of gaining your father's attention lies in who you associate yourself with and your reputation. That is why you are so eager to impress my father."

He kept his face blank. "And the differences between my father's and my ambitions here would be...?"

She looked away. "Well, after eavesdropping on their meetings I found out some information I did not like. If your father had his way, three years from now," She looked at him. "We'd most likely be married, therefore combining the law firms and hospitals, as most of the cases we take concern grieving families after some kind of death or injuries and in the end dealing with inherits and suing. A merger would be an overall benefit, or so he said."

Kyoya nodded. "Having your father's lawyers on the hospital's side would be beneficial in the end. Every case won against us was when one of your father's lawyers were hired."

She nodded. "Father only hires the best of the best, he's a very good judge of character, that's where I get it from I guess, and a merging would have been a good idea, but...then, marriage was such a scary idea, so I did what I could."

"What about now?"

She caught his eyes and blushed a lovely shade of red. "Huh?"

He smirked. "If an engagement was brought up again, would you go through with it?"

She shook her head slowly. "Most likely I'd try the crying thing again. I don't like forced marriages, no matter how common they are in our society. Besides...you scare me." She blushed.

The corner of his lip twitched. "Fear is the base of many strong relationships."

"But it would cause unhappiness and future situations and fights that may lead to divorce."

"If a spouse fears the other enough, they would do as told." He said.

She was silent for a long time. "Would you ever resort to that type of relationship?"

He looked up thoughtfully and closed his eyes. "Probably not, it's a pathetic tactic. Turning the situation so the marriage is favorable for both husband and wife is a better way to keep both content without risk of divorce or cheating."

Kisa smiled. "I believe my earlier assumption was correct. You care only for how something can work out in your favor, and by faking concern for Sasame Daichi's daughter, and getting her to introduce you to her father...in the end you hope to accomplish something your father could not."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to introduce me to your father?"

She nodded. "Of course. Not only will it benefit you, but me also. Father will think I'm doing it as an attempt to make our business stronger. Unfortunately it may lead to more marriage talk, but I won't have to worry about it for a while."

Kyoya nodded and opened his laptop again, resuming his typing, and Kisa began to read again. They were both silent until Kisa frowned and looked out at the water.

"It's strange."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked at him, a thoughtful look on her face. "This is the first conversation I've had with a boy I hardly know where I didn't blush, stutter, or run away."

He looked away disinteresting. "I'm just brimming with curiosity as of why."

She ignored his tone and continued to ponder this new discovery. "It happened when I talked to Haruhi-kun also, but different." This caused him to look at her. Kisa shrugged. "I can only come up with a few possibilities: 1: I don't like you, because if I like someone, I'm usually nervous to talk to them, 2: Melly's personality has rubbed off on me, or 3...I just feel comfortable when talking to someone who isn't annoying or trying to make fun of me." She paused. "But you did try to fake nice, and that's kind of mean and sneaky of you, and you're..."

He stared at her, listening as she continued to list off things about him that could be considered insulting if they weren't said so innocently. Finally she paused and shrugged again.

"I guess you're just weird."

His eyebrow twitched. "I think I enjoyed it more when you were silent, too scared to talk, and blushing."

She raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in fear tactics."

He leaned closer. "In marriage, but as you mentioned earlier, that sort of relationship between us will never happen, and fear could be a major tool to use in other situations. For example, right after you spent five minute listing my faults."

She scooted back and used her book as a shield, blushing as red as her hair. _So this is his true personality...scary. _"S-Sorry, I-I didn't mean to, I...I didn't even realize."

He smirked and leaned back, eye becoming glued to his computer screen. "That's better."

* * *

Mellisa stared at the interaction between Kyoya and her sister intently. _She's...talking to him, and doesn't look very nervous or look like she's going to faint...strange. Does that mean it's him...is he Mr. Hankey?_ She shook her head. _It's too soon to know. I will have to get her alone with Kaoru...after I figure out which one he is...I hate twins, so damn confusing. _

"Melly-chan?"

She grabbed Hunny's wrist out of reflex as it waved in front of her face. She blinked and looked up at him on his perch on Mori's shoulders. She let go and smiled.

"Yes Hunny-kun?"

"Your castle was washed away." He said innocently, pointing to the sand.

Mellisa whipped around and let out a horrified gasp. She fell to her knees in front of the large pile of wet sand that was her castle. "No! Why?! Castle Melly was just finished!" She shook her fist at the water. "Grrrr, stupid water!" She sighed sadly. "I worked so hard." She closed her eyes and bowed her head.

When she opened her eyes she was surprised to find Mori kneeling down next to her, sliding the plastic toy bucket off a new sand tower. Hunny smiled and jumped down, picking up his own bucket and helping.

"We'll help you make a better castle, Melly-chan!"

Melly smiled widely, but paused, looking at the water. "But the water will wash it away."

Hunny deflated. "Oh yeah."

Mori looked down at the sand intently, before looking back up. "...Moat."

Hunny smiled, but Melly shook her head and gave Mori a stern look, taking the little castle bucket away from him. "That would never work! Hmm..let's see, what could save our castle..." She snapped her fingers. "I know! We'll dig a big hole all around our castle after we're done for the water to go in!"

Hunny smiled. "Good idea Melly-chan!"

Both began to concentrate on building their castle as Mori stared down at them, confused. "But..I."

Melly shushed him. "Quiet Takashi-kun, you talk far too much!" She continued to build her castle and ignored him.

He blinked and could only stare at her. She felt his gaze and looked up, staring right back. She raised an eyebrow. "Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to help?"

He didn't answer and looked around for something. Mellisa reached behind her and grabbed another plastic bucket and handed it to him. "Here Takashi-kun!" She said brightly.

He took it and nodded, corner of his lips raising in a half smile.

Hunny looked between them and smiled.

Soon an even bigger sand castle was made, and it looked better than the first after Hunny and Mellisa decorated it with seashells and rocks. Mellisa smiled and clapped her hand proudly. "Yay! It's perfect! But we still need a moat." She began to dig quickly, not caring where the sand went. Unfortunately it hit the twins from where they were flying kites near the water. They froze as the wet sand hit them and turned slowly.

When they saw Mellisa standing with her back to them, looking at the deep hole she had dug proudly, they smirked and looked at each other.

"Retaliation?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru reached down and made a sand ball. "Of course."

Hikaru copied and they wound up and threw.

"Melly-chan, look out!" Hunny cried.

Melly turned quickly and dodged the sand, but unfortunately she tipped back, arms waving madly, heading straight for the castle.

"Save the castle!"

Quick as lightning Mori grabbed her and held her bridal style. She looked down at the still intact sand castle and sighed in relief. She then looked up at Mori and smiled, not embarrassed in the least that he was holding her, her arms around his neck. "Nice catch Takashi-kun, but you could have just pushed me out of the way."

He shook his head. "No."

She looked at the ground and nodded. "Yeah that might have hurt, and I'd get all sandy, plus I'm a lady, and real gentlemen know not to push a lady." She patted his head. "You're so sweet, Takashi-kun. Now please put me down."

He nodded and set her down. She looked down at Hunny and missed the small red blush that formed on Mori's cheeks. "Thanks for the warning Hunny-kun, being hit with sand would not be pleasant."

Hunny nodded and pointed. "I know, Tama-chan doesn't seem to like it either."

She raised an eyebrow and turned, only to laugh as she watched the twins attack Tamaki with sandballs, chasing him across the beach. The laughter stopped, however, when they chased him in their direction and Tamaki ran full speed at them, sandballs and the twins coming after him. Mori grabbed Hunny and Mellisa and moved out of the way. Mellisa and Hunny watched in horror as Tamaki stepped on their castle while the twins ran around it and continued their pursuit.

Mellisa's eyebrow twitched and she jumped away from Mori and chased after Tamaki, yelling curses. "I'm going to kill you!"

Tamaki yelled and looked at Kyoya. "Mommy, save Daddy!"

Kyoya closed his laptop and stood up, looking down at Kisa. "I think it's about time we returned to your house."

Kisa looked up surprised and nodded. "Oh...yeah." They packed their things and began to leave, soon being joined by Haruhi and the twins.

Mori and Hunny watched as Mellisa finally caught up to Tamaki and jumped up to delivered a kick to his side. "Mel-Mel kick!" He went flying, landing in front of the group leaving.

Hikaru and Kaoru looked down at him. "Now's not the time to be playing in the sand Milord."

Kyoya helped him up. "Let's go Tamaki."

"That girl...she's evil." Tamaki muttered.

Kyoya looked back at Mellisa, who was smiling happily and chatting with Hunny, who was in his usual spot on Mori's shoulders, destroyed castle forgotten, and sighed tiredly.

Kisa smiled and walked silently behind everyone. _I guess the beach was a good idea. _She glanced at her sister. _Melly's making friends._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A short red headed girl, wearing a beautiful emerald green ball gown looked around the corner of the hallway cautiously. When Kisa saw no one she hurried to the other end of the hallway and repeated this act.

_Maybe I'll be able to avoid all of them and hide in the crowd until my performance. I got lucky at the beach; Hikaru-kun seemed rather protective of Kaoru-kun and surprisingly Haruhi-kun also. I underestimated Melly's intelligence, should stop doing that. Ever since I let it slip that I had a crush on a boy that I used to attend school with and that he tried to trick me, she's been obsessed. And now we're back in Japan and she figured out the boy I like…liked, is in the Host Club._

_Unfortunately now she suspects it's Kyoya-senpai. For the first time in my life I didn't faint, blush, or get stutter in front of a boy, and it had to be in front of my matchmaking-obsessed sister………Maybe I'll join a convent, then I won't have to worry about men._

She sighed and peeked around the corner into the next hallway. _A couple more hallways and into the ballroom and I'm home free!_

"What are you doing Kisa-chan?"

Kisa jumped and spun around, arms up, looking startled. She blinked a couple of times and stared into the curious brown eyes of Hunny. She sighed and her arms fell to her side. "Oh, hello Mitsukuni-senpai, Takashi-senpai."

Mori nodded his silent greeting, but Hunny pouted, hugging his pink bunny plushy closer to his body. "You can call me Hunny, Kisa-chan, all my friends do."

Kisa smiled shyly. "I usually don't use nicknames, Mitsukuni-senpai."

Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Does that mean you don't want to be my friend?"

Kisa panicked, not wishing to displease. "No, of course I want to be your friend, Mi—Hunny-senpai."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered, jumping up and hugging Kisa around the neck, causing her to lose her footing and twirl around, bumping into Mori, who caught her shoulders. She looked up at him and blushed.

"You don't mind if I keep calling you Takashi-senpai, do you senpai?"

He shook his head. "No."

She smiled shyly and stumbled a bit when Hunny grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of the ballroom. She caught herself and calmly let Hunny lead her while she look down at him. _He used the same tactic as Melly to get me to use a nickname._

_Flashback!_

Kisa stood behind her father shyly and watched as her new stepmother and stepsister approached them. She tightened her grip on her father's sleeve and looked up at him. "What if she doesn't like me?"

He smiled down at her and patted her head. "Don't worry darling, I'm sure you and your new sister will get along greatly."

She nodded, but didn't move from behind him. Rachel smiled and kissed Daichi on the cheek and smiled at Kisa, pushing Mellisa in front of her. "Kisa, I'd like you to meet your new sister, Mellisa."

Kisa blushed and held onto her father's arm in a vice-like grip and hid. Daichi chuckled and stepped aside. "Don't be shy." He grabbed his new wife's hand and led her into the house, leaving Kisa and Mellisa on the porch.

Kisa blushed red and bowed. "Nice to meet you Mellisa-neesan."

Mellisa raised an eyebrow and flicked Kisa's forehead when she stood back up. "Dum dum, my name is just Mellisa."

Kisa rubbed her forehead and bowed her head. "Sorry."

Mellisa sighed and shrugged. "Well I guess it's not your fault, be careful next time."

Kisa bowed again. "Sorry, Mellisa-san."

Mellisa hit her upside he head. "Stupid, you did it again! Just call me Mellisa, or better yet, call me Melly."

"But…But that's very informal, we just meet." Kisa said.

Mellisa's bottom lip stuck out in a pout and trembled, and tears began to form. "You won't call me Melly? But all my friends do, and we're sisters now!" She covered her eyes with her arm and sobbed. "Oh how cruel fate must be to stick me with such a mean girl as a younger sister!"

Kisa gasped. "NO! I didn't mean…I only…. I'm sorry Melly!"

Mellisa smiled and walked past Kisa and into the house. "Oh good, you might not be such a bad sister after all."

Kisa blinked after her. "Umm…thanks?"

What a strange girl.

_End flashback!_

Kisa sighed; she was a sucker for tears.

Hunny gazed up at her curiously. "What's wrong, Kisa-chan?"

She blinked and her thoughtful expression vanished. She smiled. "Nothing Hunny-senpai, just thinking." She suddenly took in their formal apparel; Hunny in his crème colored suit and tie with white undershirt and Mori with his black suit and white undershirt. "You two look very nice."

Mori nodded his thanks and Hunny smiled brightly. "You look really cute too Kisa-chan! And thanks again for inviting us."

She blushed at the compliment. "Well, I actually didn't know Melly invited the Host Club, so it was a surprise to me," she smiled. "But it was a happy surprise, I hope you two will enjoy the party."

"Will there be cake?" Hunny asked hopefully.

Kisa nodded. "Oh yes, cake of every kind, Melly made sure of that. She loves cake, can't go a day without it. I'm still surprised she's so skinny, but she's also very athletic, so it balances it up I guess."

"Where is Melly-chan?" He asked.

Kisa shrugged. "Probably getting ready."

Hunny tilted his head cutely. "Ready? For what?"

"Her performance. " Kisa said simply. "It is a Sasame family tradition to entertain the guests with a performance of some art. My father would usually play the piano, but now the entertaining is left to the younger Sasames, Mellisa and myself. This party is to welcome us back, but also is run by Mellisa and I, it is our job to make sure the guests are having a nice time."

Hunny's eyes widened in childlike curiosity. "Ohhhhh, what are you and Melly-chan going to do Kisa-chan?"

Kisa smiled secretly. "You'll have to wait and see."

"Awwwwww." Hunny pouted.

They entered the ballroom and many eyes turned to them. Kisa blushed and tried to ignore them and turned to Hunny and Mori. "I must leave now, I am performing first, and the dessert table is over there." Hunny's attention instantly turned to the cake and he bounded over, Mori following quickly.

"Wheeee, Cake! Cake! Yay!"

Kisa smiled and continued on her way.

* * *

Time passed and more guests arrived, each finding a table to sit at, along with the rest of the Host Club, who made their way to Hunny and Mori, all also dressed in formal wear. Hunny smiled, clearly enjoying his cake, and waved them over. 

"Haru-chan, have some cake with me." He said excitedly, handing Haruhi a plate as the rest sat down.

Hikaru and Kaoru sat down and sighed simultaneously. "We're bored."

"You only just got here." Haruhi said.

"Well they could at least find some way to entertain their guests." Hikaru said.

"Kisa-chan said that she and Melly-chan are going to perform for everyone." Hunny said.

"What are they going to do?" The twins asked.

Hunny shook his head. "Kisa-chan said we have to wait and see."

They didn't have to wait long. The lights of the ballroom dimmed and a spotlight turned on, directed to the large platform in the middle of the room. The blushing figure of Kisa sat alone on the platform; she he a bow in one hand and a violin in the other. She was seated on a silver chair and the skirts of her dress flowed gracefully around her. She silently moved her hair off her left shoulder and held the bow in her right hand, tucking the violin under her chin on her left shoulder, left hand holding it up by the neck of the violin. Her eyes remained closed as she opened her mouth and began to sing into the silence of the room.

_Hear my silent prayer_

_Heed my quiet call_

_When the darken blue surround you_

_Step into my sigh_

_Look inside the light_

_You will see that you have found me_

Her bow and fingers began to move over the strings and a sad melody filled the room. After a couple of minutes of low played out notes she picked up the pace slightly and the pitch had raised, volume rising and falling. The music wounded through the crowd, and some closed their eyes to listen closely, small sad smiles on their faces. She slowly played out three low notes that became softer and softer until she stopped.

_Hear my silent prayer_

_Heed my quiet call_

_When the darken blue surround you_

_Step into my sigh_

_Look inside the light_

_You will know that I have found you._

She fell silent and opened her eyes, blushing brightly as the crowd applauded. Her eyes roamed across the room until she caught sight of the Host Club. They were also clapping, but the twins' seemed like a halfhearted attempt to be polite.

_They must have found it boring._ Not knowing why, this saddened thought made something spark through Kisa and she stood up abruptly, kicking the chair away from her; the metal clanged loudly against the polished wood of the platform. The room fell silent, some in shock, and watched as she furiously moved the bow across the strings, fingers moving at a rapid pace, and a fast melody filled with passion and rhythm filled the room; quite the opposite of the previous melody. She began to dance to the beat, skirts flying around her and her long red hair lifted in the breeze caused by her fast steps and twirls. Never once did her fingers slip or miss a note. She began to play faster and faster, spinning faster and faster until she was only an emerald and red blur, and finished with a loud high note that filled the room at a much higher volume than the rest. She stopped abruptly, chest heaving and eyes bright.

The crowd was in a stunned silence and it only took the encouragement of one enthusiastic guest to get the others to join in, cheering happily.

Kisa smiled brightly and glanced at the hosts again; they were clapping will the same enthusiasm as the rest, even the twins, and happiness filled her entire being. She waited for silence and smiled.

"I am glad you all could make it to this party welcoming my father and I back to Japan after two long years, but I would like you to welcome two others, my stepmother, Sasame Farisio Rachel and my new stepsister Mellisa, who will now be happy to introduce herself." Kisa backed away, out of the light and off the platform.

Everyone waited, hoping Mellisa's unknown performance would be just as great, if not better, than Kisa's. Suddenly a rope fell from the ceiling and an excited cry came from above.

"Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mellisa was sliding down the rope and, much to everyone's amazement, let go of the rope ten feet above the ground and did a back flip, landing gracefully on her feet, a baggy blue robe tied loosely around her and fluttering as she landed.

"Welcome Welcome one and all! I'm sure you're all hyped up after that amazing performance by my dear little sister, but I assure you, you will enjoy mine much more!"

"Arrogant isn't she?" Hikaru muttered.

"Let's hope she can back it up." Kaoru said.

"I'm sure she has something nice planned." Haruhi said.

"If it as anything as beautiful as Kisa-hime's performance we will all be dazzled to tears once again. The sadness of the first filled my own heart with ache and longing, while the second filled me with excitement and happiness." Tamaki said dramatically.

"Speak for yourself." The twins muttered.

A hush went through the crowd and many muttered amongst themselves.

"What a strange girl."

"American."

"I heard rumors about her and her mother."

"Is it true…"

"I heard…"

Haruhi looked around the crowd. "They sure like to gossip about Mellisa-senpai and her mother."

"Most is not gossip." Kyoya said. "The marriage of Sasame Daichi and Farisio Rachel took place only a few months after the death of his first wife, Miyako, and some say there was an affair during the marriage when Daichi-sama traveled abroad for a business trip and met the widowed Rachel and fell in love. Miyako mysteriously died and the quick marriage, no matter that it took place in America, caused many here to wonder what the true story is."

"I think father likes it that way."

They turned to find Kisa standing behind them, frowning softly. "It's sad and too many more rumors would spread." She paused and smiled. "What did you think of my performance, entertaining, ne?"

Tamaki stood and clasped her hands between his. "Such a lovely display of sadness and passion, and your voice…" He sighed dramatically. "You are truly an angel sent from heaven to grace us all with your music."

Kisa blushed uncomfortably. "I had hoped you would leave your hosting personality at school."

Tamaki sank back into his seat, dejected, a dark gloom above his head.

"I meant no disrespect!" She said quickly. "It's just strange."

The twins grabbed her arms and sat her between them, both entering her personal space.

"If you are so uncomfortable in our presence…" She was sure it was Hikaru by his hair and eyes.

"Why come and sit with us?" Kaoru asked.

Kisa looked between then, but met Kaoru's gaze and blushed. "I…I m-must a-act as a p-proper hostess while M-Melly is p-performing." She tried to push them away, but they seemed to enjoy teasing her, seeing as she wasn't enjoying the attention like most of the other girls in their school would.

Mellisa called for attention once again, much to Kisa's relief, and everyone silenced. "I am not doing anything musical, even though it's expected with the Sasame family, instead I will be doing something a little different. I will be doing," She threw off the robe and revealed the white shirt and pants, black belt tied around her waist. "A martial arts demonstration!"

"Ohhhh, does Melly-chan know how to fight?" Hunny asked, looking excited.

"If not, it'll be amusing to watch her try." Hikaru said.

Kisa shot him a look, and it must have looked scary, because he recoiled in fear. She turned back to Hunny and smiled. "Her father ran a dojo and she started classes when she was five. After her father died when she was 14 she went from dojo to dojo learning different styles, by now she's molded them all into her own and won first place at least 26 competitions, 13 in each the boys' and girls' division in different states. She's the national champion in America."

"How is it possible for her to compete in the boys division?" Haruhi asked.

Kisa sighed. "Melly would dress like a boy, wear wigs and loose clothing. All was just to prove she was the best, like she's going to do now."

Before anyone could question her Mellisa spoke loudly. "Before I begin I will need an opponent, and I would like to challenge someone. So…..Haninozuka Mitsukuni! I challenge you!"

The spotlight moved to Hunny. He looked at Mellisa surprised. "Eh? You want to fight me?" He looked down at his half eaten cake sorrowfully. "But, my cake…."

"And the winner will get this ten layer strawberry cake!" Mellisa shouted and the spotlight moved to a huge cake behind a plate of glass.

Hunny looked at it hungrily. "Oooooo, such a pretty cake, it looks yummy….I accept!" He stood and made his way to the platform and faced Mellisa. More lights turned on above them and Mellisa gestured towards a table near the edge of the platform.

"Choose your weapon, Hunny-kun."

Hunny looked at the weapons thoughtfully before choosing a long metal staff. Mellisa nodded and unhooked a pair of nunchuks from her belt and got into her fighting stance. Hunny got into his own stance and everyone watched as a butler raised a hand, looking between the two, and quickly dropped it.

"Begin!"

Mellisa made the first move and attacked Hunny with a kick, but he ducked and swung his staff. Mellisa caught it with the chain of her weapon and flipped away from Hunny. She got into a defensive stance and held her nunchucks out in front of her with two hands. Hunny ran at her and jumped up, staff coming down at her at a fast speed. She remained where she was and grabbed the oncoming metal with her bare hand, flinching, but used the opening to swing the wooden nunchuck at his midsection and pulled the staff away from him. The wood made connection and Hunny's side ribs were hit. He slid away, and when he stopped he slowly got up, one hand grasping his now sore side.

Mellisa dropped the metal staff still clasped in her land, and it fell to the floor with a loud clang.

"She hit Hunny!" The twins said shocked.

"She must be at an equal level as him, now he's weaponless and she has the advantage." Tamaki said.

"No." Mori said.

"Mellisa can no longer use her left hand, it's probably broken." Kisa said. "Instead of dodging or using her nunchucks to block, she caught it with her hand and hit him. He may not have a weapon, but she can't really use her weapon to its full capability."

They silently watched Hunny and Mellisa continue their fight.

Mellisa tried to clench her left hand, but winced. She looked at Hunny and smiled. "That was a very strong attack, Hunny-kun."

"Thanks Melly-chan, so was yours." He said brightly.

She got into a new stance, left arm hanging limply, right arm held in front of her, one nunchuck held in her right hand, while the chain and other wooden piece swinging slightly as it hung. Hunny went on the offensive and jumped up and tried to kick her, but she blocked with her nunchucks, unfortunately he kicked them out of her hand, and they slid across the platform and out of her reach; all that was left for both was hand to hand combat.

Mellisa kept her left arm behind her back and blocked all his punches and kicks with her other arm. She saw an opening and kicked him, but he grabbed her leg and threw her over his shoulder. She used her right hand to catch herself and spring back up. Unfortunately, Hunny didn't hesitate to attack when she steadied herself and swept her legs out from under her. She fell back, but bent her legs as she fell instead of catching herself and kicked Hunny away, but landed on her broken hand. Pain streaked through her hand and up her arm and then her head and back when she landed hard. Her sacrifice was rewarded when Hunny landed hard on his side and arm.

She used her right arm to help her sit up and panted, room coming in and out of focus as her head throbbed painfully. Hunny was on his back, also panting, wincing every now and then, the hits Mellisa landed to his side and chest hurting. Mellisa smiled and fell back.

"Neither are able to continue….It's a draw!" The butler announced. The crowd cheered

Mori and Kisa got up and rushed to their respected person's side. Kisa helped Mellisa up, although she seemed to be having trouble with the unconscious girl, and would have fallen over if Mori hadn't of grabbed Mellisa and threw her over his shoulder, Hunny in his arms.

Kisa would have though Hunny was sad about tying if it wasn't for the big smile on his face. "That was fun! Melly-chan is very talented, ne, Taka?"

Mori nodded. "Hai."

Kisa smiled and nodded. "I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that from you Hunny-senpai, hold on a moment and I'll lead you to our infirmary." She turned back to the guests. "Please feel free to tour the grounds and eat. The musicians are setting up as we speak and the dance floor will be open after everyone has eaten. Please enjoy the festivities." She turned back to Hunny and Mori. "This way please."

As they passed the large cake Hunny gazed at it sadly. "I didn't win the cake."

"Well neither did Melly, and I'm sure she'll split the cake with you, you did tie." Kisa said.

"Yay!" Hunny cheered, but hissed when he moved suddenly.

Kisa giggled, but placed a hand on his shoulder, concerned. "Wait until your bruises heal, I expect they hurt."

He nodded and looked at Mellisa. "She's a very good fighter, but she cares more about winning than her own well being."

Kisa nodded and opened the door to the infirmary for Mori and Hunny. "Yes, her will to win over powers her common sense and would take any injury to win." She smirked. "Although, you also seemed to be doing all you could to win that cake."

He blushed and pouted, sitting on one of the infirmary beds as Mellisa was placed on the other by Mori. "But…it looked so yummy."

Kisa smiled and shook her head. "Wait here, I'll call the doctor." She glanced at Mellisa, then at Mori. "Might not want to stand so close, she tends to-"

'Thunk!'

"-hit in her sleep." She looked at Mori, who was on the floor, hand rubbing his head. Mellisa's right arm was still raised, but softly fell after a moment.

"Ah." Mori muttered.

"Sorry Takashi-senpai." Kisa said quickly, rushing out to get the doctor.

Hunny smiled. "Melly-chan's really strong, ne, Takashi?"

"…Hai." He said, still rubbing his head, and stood up.

Mellisa coughed and opened her eyes. She looked around curiously and caught sight of Hunny. Her eyes widened and she got up quickly, but a wave of dizziness came over her and she fell sideways.

"Melly-chan!"

Mori caught her and sat her back down. She grabbed the side of her head and waved a hand. "Whoa, thanks Takashi-kun." She suddenly gasped and looked at Hunny. "Who won?"

Hunny smiled. "Neither. It was a tie."

Her jaw dropped. "A…tie?" She started to hit herself on the head. "Oh, how could I lose like that, in front of everyone?" She hit the bump on the back of her head. "OOOWWWWW!"

"You didn't lose Melly-chan, it was a fun fight!" Hunny said.

Mellisa sighed and drew her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them. "But I didn't win either." She looked away sadly.

Mori placed a hand on top of her head. "You fought well."

She stared up at him. "But…I didn't win." She shook his hand off. "How can I accomplish anything if people think I'm weak?! If I don't win I'll be labeled a loser forever!"

"No one thinks that Melly-chan." Hunny said. He tilted his head to the side cutely. "Why do you want to win so bad? Wouldn't you rather fight and lose to learn from your mistakes? Losing only makes you a loser if you give up."

She stared at the ceiling. "Yes…I know, that was the first thing I learned from my father, but…I just want to make a name for myself as a fighter…..before it's too late."

"Too late?" Hunny questioned.

Mellisa snapped back into reality and nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean before I'm too old and someone younger comes along." She paused and looked into Hunny's eyes seriously. "Hunny-kun?"

"Yes?"

She smiled softly. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "You're welcome!"

Mori peered down at her expression with a blank face.

Hunny's eyes suddenly got a curious look in them and he put a finger to his lips. "Ah, Melly-chan? Who gets the cake?"

She gasped. "I didn't think about that…hmm, I guess we'll have to split it down the middle. That way we both can have some."

"YAY!"

* * *

The ballroom was almost completely empty. Most of the guests had either left or, like the ones too drunk to drive, had taken residence in one of the many guest rooms. The Host Club, Mellisa, and Kisa were currently sitting at one of the tables left in the ballroom, watching as the large cake was placed in front of Hunny and Mellisa, and being cut in half. 

"Cakecakecakecakecakecakecakecake!" Mellisa chanted, as the large half was set in front of her. Her left hand was in a cast and her head was bandaged, but she was eating her cake happily, just like the blond haired boy next to her, whose left arm was in a sling, while the rest of the hosts and Kisa watched.

"She's a girl Hunny, but taller." Tamaki said.

"Don't be silly, no one can be like someone else." Kisa said.

"Ahem." The twins interrupted, gesturing to themselves.

Kisa shrugged. "Maybe in body, but not in mind. You're the same but different, it's easy to see if you look."

They both raised an eyebrow. "Than let's play a game."

"….Game?" she asked cautiously. "What kind of game?"

They smirked. "The 'Which one is Hikaru?' game!"

Kisa looked down at the table and her hands clenched in her lap. "I don't like playing games."

Kaoru shrugged. "If you don't think you know…"

"You don't have to play." Hikaru finished.

Kisa looked up and stared at each of them equally. She pointed to one. "You are Hikaru-kun," then to the other. "And you are Kaoru-kun."

"Wrong!" They said in a singsong voice.

Kisa sighed and stood up. "I'm not wrong. You look the same, but are different, and your eyes are the windows to your souls, and Hikaru-kun's eyes hold much more selfishness and malice then Kaoru-kun's." She looked at Mellisa. "I'm going to bed." She bowed to the rest. "Goodnight."

The twins watched her leave silently while Haruhi turned to Mellisa. "She was right, why was she mad?"

Mellisa paused, looking thoughtful. "Well, I assume it's because she hates being lied to…and tricked." She shrugged. "Probably has something to do with a prank or something pulled on her in Ouran middle school, she was probably in your class," she said pointing to Hikaru and Kaoru. "She left after sixth grade."

Hikaru shrugged. "Nope." He blinked and looked at Kaoru, who was unusually silent. "Kaoru?"

Kaoru looked up and slowly shook his head. "…Nope."

Mellisa narrowed her eyes, but a smirk formed. It stayed on her face as she continued eating. She glanced at Kaoru, and then Kyoya.

_Things are getting interesting, I wonder who it is._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Where's Haruhi-kun?" Kisa asked, joining the Host Club, minus Haruhi, for breakfast in the dining room the next morning. Mellisa was also missing, but Kisa assumed she was still sleeping.

Hikaru shrugged. "Probably still getting dress. Is this all you're going to offer?" He asked, gesturing to the plates of food filling up most of the table.

She nodded hesitantly. "Well yes, every common breakfast is here, I eat these types of food every day."

"Well it's very rude to assume that we'll enjoy what you like, we might like something else." Hikaru said.

She blushed and nodded. "I'm sorry, I'll get something else." She made to get up, but he interrupted.

"I doubt you'll have it, or if you do, it probably won't be fresh."

She sat back down. "I assure you, everything arrived new and fresh Friday."

"Two days ago?" He complained.

Kaoru looked at his brother curiously, along with everyone else. "Hikaru…"

Hikaru interrupted. "Do you think that's good enough for us?"

Kisa raised an eyebrow. "We…us? Are you referring to everyone, or just you and Kaoru-kun." She didn't give him a chance to answer and stood up. "Are…you upset that I can tell you apart from your brother?"

Hikaru stood up, angry flush on his cheeks, but before he could counter her observation a scream rang through the house.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARUHI?!"

The host club stood up. "Haruhi!" They ran out of the room, leaving Kisa staring after them.

"Huh?"

* * *

Mellisa yawned and scratched the back of her head, new clothes in a bundle under her other arm. She was still in her pajamas and heading in the direction of her private bathroom. She didn't bother knocking and just entered, but when she walked in she froze and dropped what was in her arms. Before her, stood Haruhi in nothing but pants and a bra; hair wet from the shower she probably just took.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HARUHI?!"

Haruhi's eyes widened and brought a towel up to cover the exposed chest. "Mellisa-senpai?"

Mellisa glared. "This is _my_ private bathroom! Did you not notice the sign on the door?"

"I...I'm sorry, Mellisa-senpai." Haruhi said.

Mellisa sighed and threw a shirt at Haruhi, who put it on, before turning to leave, only to have her path blocked by the rest of the Host Club.

Tamaki took in the bathroom, Haruhi's ruffled shirt—he blushed at her wet appearance--, and the surprised Mellisa. He got a serious look on his face. "By your surprised expression, I see that you found out Haruhi is a girl."

Mellisa's eyes widened. "What? He's a girl? I just thought he was a crossdresser. I know plenty of guys who wear and stuff a bra. I was only surprised because he….she, was in my bathroom." She looked at Haruhi up and down and walked around her. She stood behind her and looked down at the curve of the shirt. Suddenly she wrapped her arms around Haruhi and cupped each of her breasts. Ignoring the cry of surprise from Haruhi and the rest and she shrugged.

"Yep they're real." She pushed Haruhi into the hallway with the rest of the Host Club. "Congratulations, it's a girl. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to shower, we'll talk about this downstairs." She slammed the door into their surprised faces.

* * *

"It seems…we have a problem." Kyoya said, a half an hour later. He, and the rest of the Host Club, was seated across from Mellisa at the dining room table. "Keeping Haruhi's secret is of the utmost importance." Kyoya continued.

"Yes Milord, utmost importance." Hikaru said, shooting Tamaki a look.

"Meaning we should not go blurting it out." Kaoru said.

"I…I did not mean-" Tamaki stuttered.

"It seems you don't care much for Haruhi as you say." Hikaru continued, putting an arm around Haruhi's shoulders.

"What?!" Tamaki exclaimed, pulling Haruhi away from Hikaru. "I care about my daughter very much!"

Mellisa raised an eyebrow and looked at Kyoya. He waved a hand. "Haruhi is in a special situation and has to hide the fact that she is a girl. She is in the Host Club to present herself as a boy."

"Oh." Mellisa muttered. "So no one else knows."

Kyoya nodded. "And you must now keep it a secret during school and socials event at the school. We will not force you, but be warned that you will have not only the Ootori family against you, but the rest of the Host Club as well." Kyoya smiled.

Mellisa tilted her head to the side. "What a wonderful threat Kyo-chan, but remember I also have many powerful families on my side and some have some relation with your family, and some of the others, and I'm sure your parents would be so interested as of why their partnerships end abruptly, don't you think?" She smiled back.

The rest of the hosts watched, shocked. _She's beaten him at his own game! _

Kyoya continued to smile, not looking fazed. "Well then, may we offer you anything to keep your silence?"

Mellisa tapped her chin. "Hmmm…anything I want I can buy, but…there is one thing." She pointed to Tamaki. "You! Your father is the chairman, correct?"

Tamaki blinked. "Y-Yes."

Mellisa smirked. "Then I would like you to trade in that awful yellow dress and give me a boys' uniform, and while doing so, you will tell your father so that I will not get in trouble."

Tamaki blinked. "I-Is that all you want?"

She shrugged. "That's all I can think of…wellll, you can let Kisa join the Host Club."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure that would work Melly-senpai, everyone knows she's a girl."

Mellisa rolled her eyes. "Yes I know that, but," She leaned forward and rested her hands on the table. "Wouldn't your customers be oh so much more comfortable and entertained if they had their own musician. Kisa has almost all musical pieces memorized. She did almost nothing but practice back in America." She glanced at Tamaki. "The women of Ouran would find the Host Club all the more enjoyable, and it may draw in the more artsy crowd. A gain in profit and enjoyment."

Both Tamaki and Kyoya seemed to brighten somewhat, Tamaki more so than Kyoya, for bringing the joy to women is his dream, and the profit most likely made if more customers come; the idea appealed to both.

"Then we have an agreement?" Mellisa asked. "I stay silent, you give me the boys' uniform and let Kisa play for the Host Club."

Kyoya nodded. "Yes."

At that moment Kisa walked in, looking confused and curious. "Melly, what going on?"

Mellisa stood up and put an arm around Kisa's shoulders. "The Host Club and I were just discussing what we would get for not telling anyone that Haru-chan is a girl."

Her eyes widened. "Haruhi-kun…is a girl?"

Tamaki stood and pointed. "You said you wouldn't tell!"

She waved a finger. "Loop hole. If you think back, Kyo-chan said that I must keep the secret during school and at school events. We are not at school, and this is Kisa's home and mine, not a school hosted event. Now I will tell no other people from now on, but Kisa did deserve to know, or would have figured it out anyway. Haru-chan seems to have a thing about locking doors when strangers are in the same area and don't know her secret. If you should be scolding anyone, it's her. Now if you'll excuse us, we must go pack. You all will do the same. I hope you have a nice time, see you at school tomorrow."

Kisa looked back to the Host Club, feeling very confused.

_Huh?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mellisa watched intently as the Kendo Club practiced, a curious look in her eyes. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Hunny call her name.

"Melly-chan?" He tugged on the sleeve of her new blue blazer; the uniform Tamaki had gotten for her to replace the yellow dress. Unfortunately, Mellisa's reflexes kicked in and she swung at Hunny. Hunny, ever prepared for any kind of attack, ducked and Mellisa hit the wall with her injured hand.

"OW!" She yelled, bring her hand to her chest protectively.

"I'm so sorry Melly-chan!" Hunny cried sorrowfully, hugging Mellisa around the neck. "You're hurt because of me!"

Mellisa smiled and patted him on the back. "It's okay Hunny-kun, my hand will heal soon, it was my choice to fight you."

"But…but maybe I shouldn't have-"

She looked down and glared at him. "Are you regretting fighting me?"

He recoiled in fear and hugged his bunny closely. "Of course not Melly-chan!"

Mellisa smiled and patted his head. "Oh, good." She paused and poked his chest curiously. "Do your bruises still hurt?"

He rubbed the spot she poked. "A little, you kick really hard Melly-chan."

"Thank you Hunny-kun!" She said happily.

Soon both fell silent and stared in front of them, watching Mori practice from the sidelines. Minutes passed and Mellisa couldn't stay still much longer. She sighed. "How long before Takashi-kun is finished with Kendo Club?"

Hunny shifted on the balls of his feet, smiling brightly. "You didn't have to come and wait Melly-chan."

Mellisa's eyebrow twitched. _He's mocking me, but with that cute face and innocent smile…_She covered her eyes in shame. _I can't do anything!_ She let out a sigh and continued to watch Mori and the rest of the Kendo Club practice. "I would be at the Host Club, watching Kisa play her violin, but she has a cold and couldn't come to school today."

"Eh? Kisa-chan is sick?" Hunny asked, looking worried.

Mellisa nodded, wiping a fake tear from her eye. "It's my fault, if only I hadn't forgotten to close her window on that cold cold night." She suddenly became serious. "I had offered to stay home with her, but she said I should come to school, and who am I to refuse such a cute little sister?"

Hunny patted her arm. "It wasn't your fault Melly-chan."

She smiled. "I know."

Finally practice ended and they waited outside for Takashi. Mellisa crossed her arms and started to tap her foot impatiently. When he exited, uniform on, she let out a sigh. "Fiiiiinnnnnaaaaaalllllllllyyyyy. You took foooooorrrrrrever!"

Hunny climbed onto Mori's shoulders and looked down at Mellisa. "You're still sad that Kisa isn't here, aren't you Melly-chan?"

She threw her hands up dramatically. "Yeeeeeeeessssss!" She looked at Mori tearfully. "Has Hunny-kun ever been sick and you feel as though loneliness consumes your entire being?!"

His face was blank. "No."

Her bottom lip trembled. "I thought you of all people would understand!" She cried turning away.

"I'm almost never sick." Hunny said in a matter-o-fact tone. "On the rare occasion I am, Takashi is there for me!" Hunny smiled at his cousin.

Mellisa blinked and looked at Mori. "So you care for Hunny so much you find it your obligation to be by his side through all hardships?"

He nodded. "Hai."

Mellisa didn't swoon like every other girl might have; instead she pointed an accusing finger at Mori. "You're trying to make me feel guilty about leaving Kisa! You're so mean Takashi-kun!" She curled up in a ball, gloom appearing over her head.

Mori watched her, an unsure look crossing his face. "Melly-chan is still very upset that she had to leave Kisa-chan all alone." Hunny said, causing a loud wail to come from Mellisa. She glared at Mori with such a hurting look it caused him to stumble back.

"Taka! You forgot your bag!"

The three seniors looked up and saw a black haired boy with similar features to Mori running towards them, wearing an Ouran middle school uniform. Only Mellisa was wondering who he was.

Mori took the bag, face blank once again, although, Mellisa could see a kind look in his eyes as he looked down at the other boy, and patted the boy's head. The boy smiled and a blush formed on his cheeks.

Mellisa cocked her head to the side and stood next to the trio. "Who's he?"

"That's Satoshi, he's Takashi's younger brother!" Hunny said brightly.

Mellisa raised an eyebrow and leaned closer to the younger boy, height difference about the same, and then looked at Mori. After a minute she leaned back and shrugged. "I see no resemblance whatsoever." She smiled at Satoshi and held out a hand. "I'm Mellisa, but you can call me Melly. I just moved here from America and in the same class as Takashi-kun and Hunny-kun."

He shook her hand enthusiastically. "It's nice to meet a friend of Taka!"

"I wouldn't say we're friends per say, just acquaintances and classmates." She protested, still unsure of her relationship with the members of the Host Club.

"But you waited for him while he was practicing!" Satoshi said.

She nodded. "I was just bored…I didn't-"

"And you call him by his first name." Satoshi continued.

Mellisa nodded again. "It's only cause I like his first name better."

Satoshi crossed his arms. "So you admit you like him!"

"I…I never said that." She stuttered.

He smiled. "You don't have to, I can tell that you think highly of Taka, it's written all over your face."

She gasped and wiped her face furiously. "Is not!" She suddenly froze and looked up at Mori. She narrowed her eyes and stared at him intently. She nodded to herself after a moment and turned to Satoshi. "I will not continue this useless argument, it was nice meeting you." She turned to Mori and Hunny, face blank. "I'll see you tomorrow, I'm going home to see Kisa." She walked past them and headed towards the main entrance of the school.

"Melly-chan, aren't you coming to the club today?" Hunny called after her.

She waved a hand, but didn't turn. "I need to see Kisa." She turned the corner and out of their sight.

"Huh," Satoshi muttered. "I guess she doesn't like Taka."

Hunny smiled and patted Mori's head. "It's okay Takashi, I'm sure Melly-chan likes you very much!"

"Ah." Mori muttered, looking in the direction Mellisa had left.

* * *

Just as Mellisa turned the corner she leaned against the wall and covered her mouth, large blush staining her cheeks and heart hammering against her chest. 

_It…it's not possible…I…can't._ She slid down the wall and buried her face in her knees. _I can't like him like **that**…Oh this is horrible._ She looked up and stared out in front of her, panic shining brightly in her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 **

A calming melody traveled through Music Room 3, both entertaining and awing the high school girls that were sitting inside, enjoying the antics of the Host Club. While the hosts did their hosting one lone girl stood in the backgrounds, violin in place, playing soothing music for the customers.

Kisa smiled to herself as she played, ignoring the permanent blush that wouldn't leave her face, and basked in the joy she felt knowing that her classmates and upperclassmen were enjoying her playing. The happiness in her heart seemed to flow out into her playing, giving the occupants of the room a feeling of joy as well.

Mellisa smiled and crossed her arms, content on just watching her sister play.

"Kisa-chan is very good!" Hunny said.

Mellisa nodded. "Yes, she was a little hesitant to play for this number of people, but I think she's enjoying herself now." She smirked. "I also think she's enjoying the costume."

The theme for the Host Club that day was Renaissance wear. It was the age of rebirth, as Tamaki had told them, where the beauty of art and music shined brightly even through the darkest of days.

The hosts were all dressed in fancy tunics and breaches, with button up overcoats of different colors, depending on the host. Tamaki wore red, Kyoya: a dark purple, Hunny: a sunlight yellow, Mori: a dark shade of blue, the twins: forest green, and Haruhi: a golden brown.

Kisa, now dubbed the Host Club's musician and honorary member, thanks to Mellisa's bribe, wore a fancy corset style white dress that made her red hair and blush to stand out prettily.

"Kisa-chan looks kawaii." Hunny said. "And her playing makes me happy!"

Mellisa nodded. "So happy you just want to eat lots and lots of cake, right?"

"Yay!" Hunny cried, digging into another slice of cake while the girls around squealed at his cute antics

"Is Kisa-san going to join the music department of the school?" One of Hunny's customers, Ami, asked curiously. "I would look forward to hear pieces by her in the future."

Mellisa sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, Kisa, as the heir to her father's law firms, will follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer, even if she loves playing."

Another girl, Yuni, tilted her head to the side. "Couldn't your step-father name you heir, even if you aren't his biological child?"

"I suppose, however," she looked down sadly. "I have other obligations that will be taken care of."

"What are you going to do after you graduate?" Ami asked.

"You're going to open a dojo, ne, Melly-chan?" Hunny asked excitedly. "Like the one your father had in America?"

She looked at him surprised, but then slowly nodded, eyes softening. "Yes…I would very much like to do that."

"You fight Melly-senpai?" A third girl, Erika, one of Mori's customers, asked surprised.

Mellisa nodded. "Oh yes! My real father trained me and taught me everything. I was his star pupil, even though I was the only girl in the class he taught. The boys would complain he was going easy on me because I was his daughter, but I shut them up pretty quick." She hit her open palm with a fist. "It's been a dream of mine to open my own dojo, continuing my father's teaching, but adding those of my own!" Suddenly her eyes lost their passionate gleam and she looked away. "But, I'm not sure if I can."

Ami leaned forwarding her seat, hands resting on the table. "Why not, is there something else you want to do?"

Mellisa waved a hand. "Oh there's a bunch of stuff I'd like to do, I love to act and I'm good at it, and I play the guitar, during my rocker faze in America, but I love fighting most of all…but," she forced a smile. "I think I'll just get married and settle down after graduation."

"Why?"

Mellisa looked up at Mori surprised, but quickly looked away from his piercing gaze. "Well…it's the best option, I will only have to take care of my children while my husband works. It will be a simple and happy life." She tried to smile, but failed.

Hunny looked up at her with a confused and sad look.

Ami nodded. "That's the same type of life my mother wants me to have, but I'd rather follow my dreams and have a family after I have a career."

The rest of the girls added their own inputs of what they were going to do, asking Hunny and Mori their opinions, while Mellisa gazed out the window, lost in thought.

* * *

Kisa caught Mellisa's look and frowned. _She's thinking about it again. _

"Music girl!"

Kisa's eyebrow twitched and she stopped playing for a moment to answer the beckoning call from the twins. Part of her job as the Host Club musician was to take requests from the club members and customers. The Hitachiin twins, mostly Hikaru, took full advantage of that.

She didn't know why Hikaru seemed to hate her, but she assumed that it was because she could tell them apart. _If that's it then why does he let Haruhi-san into their little world so easily…maybe he remembers me? Remembers that I liked Kaoru-kun? He always was the most selfish of the pair. He'd rather push away any potential girls who might take Kaoru away from him…well he has nothing to worry about…right? _

She pushed away the ending thought as stood in front of the twins and their customers. "Yes?"

"We would just like to compliment you on your playing." Hikaru said.

She blinked surprised, and blushed a little, but she was still a little suspicious. "T-Thank you Hikaru-kun."

"Yes you play wonderfully Kisa-san." One of the girls said. "I think I'm enjoying the club much more now that such happy music is playing."

The other girls sitting around the twins on the couches told her the same things. Hikaru smirked. "Yes you play beautifully."

Kisa blushed at all the compliments and glanced at the unusually silent Kaoru. She caught his eyes and her heart skipped a beat. However he broke contact after a moment and looked at Hikaru sorrowfully.

He placed a hand over his heart and looked down. "Hikaru…would you rather spend time with her than with me?"

The girls' attention immediately turned back to the twins and watched with avid anticipation as Hikaru shook his head and grabbed Kaoru's hands.

"Of course not Kaoru, her company is _nothing _compared to the time I spend with you." He placed a hand on his brother's cheek and leaned closer.

Kaoru sighed wistfully, eyes full of relief and shy happiness, cheeks flushed. "...Hikaru."

Kisa stared at the ceiling, wincing as the girls all squealed. _How…degrading. I'm being used for their act and Hikaru-kun is making fun of me at the same time._ She sighed and waited for them to stop. "Was there a reason you called me over, a music related reason?"

They turned their attention to her again and Kisa wished she had just walked away.

"Yes, we would like to make some suggestions." They said.

She cringed and placed her violin in its proper place, bow ready. "Go ahead."

They smirked and each described the way they wanted her to play, each changing their descriptions. Finally when she got the right melody they argued over the speed and volume.

"High and fast."

She played high and fast.

"Low and slow."

She played low and slow.

"No, high and slow."

She played high-

"Low and fast."

She started to play, but quickly stopped and started over again, and again and again and again. Attention turned to her, wondering what was happening, and Kisa's whole face turned red from embarrassment.

_Someone help me! _

"Are you alright Kisa-san?" Haruhi asked as she passed, tea tray in her hands.

Kisa's attention turned to the disguised girl in front of her, glad for an excuse to ignore the twins for the time being. "Ah, Haruhi-kun…is there any **_request _**you'd like to make, **_please_**!"

Haruhi, ever oblivious, shook her head and continued walking to where her customers were waiting. "No."

Kisa bowed her head. _How could you Haruhi-san? _

"Oh music girl." The twins called in the same singsong voice.

Kisa groaned inwardly and turned her attention back to them. "You…have a request?"

After a while the twins grew bored of torturing Kisa and sent her away. Now she found herself standing near the entrance the Third Music Room, playing anything she wanted. Her eyes remained closed as she played and a soft smile formed.

"You play wonderfully as always, Kisa-chan."

Kisa's eyes widened and her arm jerked. **_'SKREECH!'_**

Everyone cringed as the horrible noise rang through the room and turned their attention to the violinist. Kisa hardly took notice; she was too busy staring up at the boy in front of her.

"L-Leonardo-san, w-what are you d-doing here?"

'Leonardo' smiled and ran a hand through his shoulder length brown hair, green eyes twinkling. "I thought it was time I paid my dear Mellisa a visit. I called ahead and was told she was attending the…_Host Club_," He said it with such distain she cringed. "But now I see that you're playing for them."

Kisa nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, she only comes to wait for me."

He grinned. "She is so considerate, such a lovely trait for a woman to have. Now where is she?"

Kisa opened her mouth, but no sound came out. She glanced at Hunny and Mori's hosting area, but didn't see her. Leonardo caught her glance and a predator like grin formed. "So she's hiding? She should know better."

Kisa watched fearfully as the American boy made his way towards the tables Hunny, Mori, and their customers, which included Mellisa, were occupying, but Mellisa seemed to have vanished. Mori stood up as Leonardo reached them and stared at him questionability.

The tall silent boy would have intimidated any other person, but Leonardo, although slimmer than Mori, was just as tall and stared back, smiling pleasantly.

"Excuse me." Leonardo looked around Mori and spotted Mellisa trying to hide behind him. "Hello Mellisa."

She stiffened and stepped out from behind Mori. "Hello Leonardo."

He took in the sight of her and frowned in disapproval at her uniform, the boys' uniform. "Well that's hardly lady like, why aren't you wearing the cute yellow dresses like these lovely ladies?" He motioned to Ami, Yuni, and Erika, who blushed when the handsome foreign boy looked at them.

Mellisa looked down at her uniform. "I found this one much more comfortable."

He shook her head. "Well it doesn't matter what you want, only how others view you. You can be rather stupid sometimes my dear."

Her cheeks flushed in anger, and the Host Club cringed, waiting for her to shout, but she merely clenched her fists. "I know."

Everyone watched the interaction between the two Americans with curiosity. Tamaki couldn't seem to contain himself and stood up, making his way over to the pair.

"Hello good sir, is there a specific reason you've come to the Host Club?" Tamaki asked in his gentlemanly manner.

Leonardo turned his attention to the blond and raised an eyebrow. "And you are?"

Tamaki held out a hand. "I am Suoh Tamaki, it's a pleasure to meet you…?"

Leonardo ignored his hand. "Leonardo Vernaldi the fourth."

Tamaki blinked and slowly brought his hand back to his side. "Is there a reason you're here today?" He asked again.

Leonardo glanced at Mellisa. "I thought I'd see Mellisa. To see how she's adjusting to Japanese life."

Tamaki smiled. "How wonderful for Melly-senpai to have such a considerate person in her life! How do you know her?"

"I believe that's my business." He said coolly.

"Leo!" Mellisa said loudly. "Do not talk to him that way!"

Tamaki looked at her surprised as she defended him.

Leonardo turned his gaze back to her and narrowed his eyes. "I think it's time we go, _Melly_."

"But-"

"Now." He said coldly.

Hunny got up and stood next to Mellisa, his Usa-chan in his arms. "But Melly-chan just got here."

Leonardo merely glanced at Hunny, as if he was below him, and looked down at Mellisa. "Let's go Mellisa." He didn't wait for a response as he turned on his heals and walked towards the exit.

When she didn't immediately follow he barked. "Mellisa! Come!"

She stared at his back, rage in her eyes, but followed, closing the door after them as they left, avoiding everyone's gaze. Once it closed the room was abuzz with curiosity. Those who didn't know Mellisa very well were wondering who the handsome boy was, while the others were concerned.

Kisa watched her leave sadly and sighed.

"Kisa-chan? Who was that?"

Kisa turned her attention to Hunny and sighed again. "Her fiancé." 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Host Club activities ended and Kisa found herself cornered. She sat on the couch, finding no way out, and stared up at them. "I'm not saying anything."

"We haven't asked anything." Tamaki pointed out.

Kisa crossed her arms. "You're curious about Leonardo-san and would like to know why Melly acted the way she did. Otherwise you would have let me leave after I changed out of my costume."

Tamaki blinked and stared at her. "Are you psychic?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at Kyoya. "That is what you all want to know right?"

He pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "We are merely curious."

She sighed. "It isn't my business to tell, it's Melly's, and I doubt she'd want you to know."

"But we're her friends!" Hunny protested tearfully. "Why wouldn't she want us to know?"

Kisa looked at the floor so she could avoid his cute gaze that could get any girl talking. "Because she doesn't want to trouble you with her problems."

The twins shrugged. "It can't be anything she can't handle, she did almost beat Hunny."

"I'm sure whatever happen won't be that bad." Hikaru said.

Kaoru nodded. "That Leonardo guy is probably just arrogant."

They looked at each other and laughed. "At least she has someone who can match her arrogance."

Kisa shook in fury and stood up. "You have no idea what you're talking about! She's in more trouble than you think!" Kisa yelled. She then gasped and covered her mouth.

"Trouble?" Haruhi asked.

"Melly's in trouble?" Hunny asked.

Kisa moved her hands and made for the door. "I've said too much."

The twins blocked her path. "Why won't you tell us?" They asked.

She glared up at them. "I told you, it's not for me to tell. It's none of your business!"

"But you said she was in trouble." Kaoru said.

"What kind of sister would you be if you didn't try and help?" Hikaru asked.

She stared at them before looking at the ground. "A very bad one…. but I promised I wouldn't tell."

"Some promises…are meant to be broken." Tamaki said seriously.

She looked at them all. "Why do you care?" She glanced at the twins. "You don't even know us."

"It is our duty as the Host Club to make woman happy. Men like Leonardo don't deserve woman like Melly-senpai." Tamaki said and Kisa turned to him. "We promise to help any way we can."

Kisa's lip twitched and she burst out laughing. She hunched over and tried to stop, but couldn't. "That…That…haha...That was the stupidest thing I've ever…ha…heard!" She ignored the surprised looks as her laughs turned to giggles and she stood up straight again. She stared at Tamaki, eyes serious as she stopped laughing. "If you find that it's your _duty _to help, then you can forget it! Just because you think you can help someone…It doesn't mean they want it! You…All of you! Use your looks and your charms and your status to your advantages! Girls fall at your feet and fall for your acts! You make them fell special, but you don't care! You wouldn't be able to help with this! What Melly has to do is her own business and she doesn't want or need your help!" Kisa screamed, turning on her heal and stomped towards the door.

Tamaki was the first to come out of his stupor and snapped his fingers. "Mori-senpai."

Mori nodded. "Ah"

The next second Kisa was thrown over Mori's shoulder, being carried like a sack of potatoes back to the couch.

"Hey! Put me down!"

He ignored her cries and set her on the couch. She stared up at them all, eyes filling with tears. "Why can't I leave?! I don't want to be here anymore!"

"Are you always going to run away from your problems and leave those you love to suffer?" Tamaki asked.

Kisa's eyes widened.

Tamaki crossed his arms. "I think I should rephrase my earlier statement." He took Kisa's hand and smiled. "We will do whatever we can to help Melly-senpai, because it is our duty as her friends. As a member of this club, you will learn we do not joke when it comes to a woman's happiness."

She stared at him, neither happy nor sad. "You may feel that way, but-"

"Melly-chan is our friend!" Hunny interrupted. "She shouldn't be with a meanie like that Leo. We want to help her smile again!" Mori nodded.

The twins shrugged. "We have nothing better to do."

"Even if I refuse, they'd force me to come." Haruhi said deadpanned. "But I would like to help."

Kisa looked at Kyoya and stated. "There is nothing to gain from helping."

He nodded "Yes, but Tamaki, although a fool, makes sense. You are now a part of the Host Club and if you feel bad because your sister is getting married to a man who depends on fear then it will show in your music when you play and disturb the customers."

She stared at him. _He told me fear was a pathetic attempt for relationships…Is that why he's helping? Or because I would be sad?_ Her eyes softened and she smiled at him.

His eyes widened a fraction in surprise, but it passed quickly when she turned her attention back to Tamaki and the others. "Thank you, even if you all don't care."

Hunny sat down next to her. "So you'll tell us what's wrong with Melly-chan?"

Kisa sighed, but smiled at him. "I guess I have to now.

* * *

Leonardo stared around Mellisa's room with a frown on his face. Posters of all kinds covered the walls. Her desk was covered with papers and her nightstand was a covered with framed pictures. Many were of her and her family, but the newer looking ones made him narrow his eyes in anger. One was of the Host Club, another of herself and Hunny eating a giant cake, next to it was a picture of her in a fighting stance facing Hunny. He picked up the last one and fury burned in his eyes. 

Mellisa entered the room, a tea tray in her hands, wearing a blue sundress, and closed the door behind her. She looked up to find Leonardo's back to her. "Leonardo?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked in a low voice.

She set the tray on her computer desk and glanced at the blue dress. "What you told me to wear."

He turned sharply and grabbed her upper arm tightly, showing her the picture. "Here, how could you wear something like this in front of other men?"

Mellisa stepped back as the picture was thrust in her face. She took the picture from him and raised an eyebrow. It was a photo of her, Hunny, and Mori building a sand castle. Kisa had taken it while Mellisa was playing with Hunny and Mori. Mellisa looked at Leonardo's angry face and frowned. "I was at the beach. Girls usually wear bathing suits there, it's so we can go in the water."

'SLAP!'

Mellisa's head turned from the force of the slap and her cheek turned an angry red. She kept her eyes on the floor as her reached out and stroked her cheek. "You should know better by now not to talk back."

She looked up at him, face blank, and walked around him, putting the picture back in its proper place. Her back was to Leonardo as she gazed down at her photos. Arms wrapped around her waist and she refused to flinch.

"You know how jealous I get when seeing you with other men." He said. "Especially when you wear such revealing outfits.

"They're my friends." She said softly. Her eyes unconsciously looked at Mori and she bit her lip. _If only…_

Leonardo followed her gaze and scowled. He pulled her tighter against him, shaking her out of her thoughts. "You can make better friends."

She looked up at him, rebellious look in her eyes. "I don't want to."

He growled and threw her on the bed. "You will not associate with them anymore, I forbid it!"

She sat up. "Why?! I finally make friends that like me for me, why does it matter if they're men?!"

He glared and pinned her back down on the bed, arms above her head. "Because you're mine! No other can have you, especially not one of those pretty boys who think they can have whatever girl they want!"

"They aren't like that! They're my friends." She argued.

He smirked and leaned closer, mouth right next to her ear. "And which one are you in love with?"

She stifled her gasp, but he still caught the surprise in her eyes. His smirk disappeared and he looked at her sternly, like a parent would look at their child after catching them with their hand in the cookie jar. "I warned you Mellisa, don't get close to any boy," He tightened his grip on her wrists. "You'll only get hurt." His eyes softened and he kissed her cheek. "You know I hate when my possessions get hurt."

She turned her head away. "You don't own me."

He held both her wrists with one hand and the other stroked her cheek. His fingers then began to trail down her neck. "Yes I do." He once again leaned close to her ear. "You're mine."

She closed her eyes, knowing the reaction she bas going to get. "No…I'll never be yours. You may have my body, but I'll always hate you."

He slapped her again on her already aching cheek. He let out a sigh and rubbed her cheek tenderly. "Now look what you made me do, that's going to bruise."

She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled, but she frowned. "Why did you come? Why couldn't you let me enjoy my time at school?"

He sighed and let his head rest at the crook of her neck. While he was relaxed, she was tense, her wrist still held above her head in his grasp. His breath traveled across her skin and she shivered. "Because I would miss you too much my dear. My heart ached with longing when I couldn't see your smiling face everyday."

_When have I ever smiled at you? _She thought absentmindedly.

"Then I began to think about how you're unprotected from other men and jealousy raged inside me." He glanced up at her, but her gaze stayed on the ceiling. "It seems I came just in time. You're starting to develop feelings for one of those pretty boys."

She inwardly laughed. _Takashi is hardly a pretty boy. _"I would never." _I would never set another up to be hurt. _

Leonardo smiled. "Yes, I may be able to trust that you won't do something stupid, but I can't trust them." He ran his fingers over her neck thoughtfully. "You like him more than me, don't you?"

She remained silent.

Leonardo sat up, finally letting go of her wrists, placing his hands on either side of her head; her arms didn't move and she continued to stare at the ceiling.

Leonardo frowned. "I love you."

She finally met his gaze, eyes no longer holding their usual shine. "If you love me so much…why can't you set me free from the cage you have me in?"

He smiled, looking amused. "Why would I do a silly thing like that when I have you just how I like you." He leaned forward. "Completely at my mercy. As a woman, that's exactly where you should be."

Fury flared in her eyes. "You'd rather keep me caged and live in unhappiness while you watch on smiling pleasantly?"

"Of course."

She looked away. "Why me?" She said it so softly he almost didn't catch it.

Leonardo smiled. "Because you are like a rare bird, and it is quite an accomplishment for me to have you, whether you like it or not." She glared, causing him to laugh.

"Soon, my dear, I'll put out that fire in you and you'll learn to love me back."

"All I'll learn is tolerance." She said.

He shrugged. "Either way, you're mine and there is nothing you can do about it." Before she could respond, her covered her mouth with his.

Mellisa kept her eyes closed tight and forced herself to kiss back, arms going around his neck.

Leonardo smirked and pulled back slightly. "That's a good girl."

"I hope you're happy." She whispered. "A piece of me just died."

He kissed along her jaw line. "If I continue to get positive responses from you, then I call that progress." He smiled and kissed a sensitive area under her ear. "I love you."

Mellisa shivered. _I hate you!_ "I….know."

* * *

**A/N I'm changing the title of the story to Paths of the Heart **

**Summery also changed**

_  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Sign here, and here, annnnnnndddddd here." Kisa smiled and took the pen and paper from Kyoya. "Thank you, now I can tell you all."

"Making a contract makes it seem that you don't trust us." The twins said, feigning offended. They sat back down on the couch and each crossed their arms, tilting their heads to the side. Hunny sat next to them, holding his bunny closely, waiting patiently for Kisa to start; Mori stood beside the couch, eyes also holding curiosity. Haruhi was on the twin's other side and Tamaki and Kyoya sat at the table right next to the parallel couches.

Kisa looked away from the Host Club and sat on the couch across from them. "Trusting people I hardly know with information that could be used against my sister and myself, regardless of the fact that you're only trying to help," She said as Tamaki opened his mouth. "Is stupid. I may be shy and would rather not talk, but I'm not as trusting and naïve as I seem. In the world of business people will pretend to be your friend, only to crush you when the time comes. The contract is merely a safety precaution, it's nothing personal." She smiled.

Kyoya nodded thoughtfully while the rest sweatdropped.

"It's a very good idea, I could expect nothing more than the heir to a large law firm." Kyoya said.

She blushed, but her face remained blank. "Your empty compliments amuse me greatly Kyoya-senpai, but if I get word you have entered any of this information into your database, you'll find yourself sued in an instant." She smiled at him and closed her eyes.

He closed his laptop. "You're assuming the information you're going to give is important enough."

She sighed and her hands nervously played with the sleeves of her yellow uniform. "It's all of you that are so eager to help, this is important if you want to understand."

Tamaki got up and sat next to her, taking hold of her chin. "Whatever comes from your beautiful lips is important Kisa-hime."

Her whole face turned red. "Tamaki-senpai…"

He smiled. "Yes?"

She pushed him away. "You're annoying."

He looked crushed and went to sulk in his corner. Hikaru and Kaoru tried to stifle their laughter behind their hands, but it was obvious they found their 'King's' suffering amusing.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Right, I guess the best place to start is the beginning." Tamaki sat back down at his table and listened with the rest. "Melly and Leonardo have known each other since childhood, both attended Melly's father's dojo and learned to fight together. By what you've seen of Leonardo, you can tell that he's-"

"Arrogant?" Hikaru asked.

"Pompous?" Kaoru suggested.

"A jerk." They both concluded.

Kisa nodded. "Yes, and he also hates to lose. After a few years of training, he challenged Melly to a fight, she was the dojo's owner after all, but he lost. He accused her a cheating and that her father had been training her outside the dojo too, but Melly's father thought it would be unfair to do that and only taught her with the rest of the class, and she told Leonardo that and also that he lost because he was weaker, that made him angry…Well angry and humiliated that an eight year old _girl _beat his ten year old self. "

"Knowing Melly-senpai, she probably said it while she was gloating and taunting him." Hikaru muttered loudly to Kaoru.

Kisa shot them a look. "Anyway…he was mad, and said he would seek revenge on her and her father, and left the dojo. At the time she didn't take him seriously, she was only eight after all. He moved here to Japan and Melly forgot all about him, but four years later he returned to America and his plan for revenge surfaced. In the four years he was in Japan he was learning martial arts and searching for a master to bring back to America to start their own dojo. Many jumped at the chance to be able to run their own dojo and Leonardo picked the best one he could find and they returned to America.

"Leonardo started at the same school as Melly and intentionally sought her out to challenge her again, the only problem…she forgot him, which mad him angry, but she accepted the challenge and he told her to meet him at his dojo and bring her father. The time came to fight and Melly's father was there to cheer her on, as well as Leonardo's new teacher to cheer on his student."

"I bet Melly-chan beat that meanie!" Hunny said, a serious look on his face, although it just made him extra adorable looking.

Kisa looked down. "Actually, she lost."

Tamaki gasped. "But she tied with Hunny-senpai!" He gestured to said boy, whose eyes held an unusual seriousness that didn't seem to match the image of the cute cake-loving nonstop bunny holding senior they all knew and loved.

Kisa looked at Tamaki. "Well after six years of training it's obvious she would improve. But at the time Leonardo was stronger and had more motivation behind the fight. He won, she lost, and she vowed to herself that she would train as much as possible so she could challenge Leonardo again and win, but that became impossible." Kisa sighed. "After she lost, Leonardo's new sensei, Uruuya Kai, challenged Melly's father to a fight. Although I never met Farisio-san, Melly said that he was a very honorable man and when challenged he agreed, that time saying he was going to 'avenge his daughter's lose'. His skills didn't live up to the challenge though and he lost. Leonardo and Kai then humiliated him, spreading horrible rumors. In the end, Farisio-san lost all his students and the respect of his peers, that's how far the Vernaldi name spread and how Leonardo was using it..

"Soon Farisio-san had to file for bankruptcy and had to ask the bank for loans. Leonardo seemed to find it amusing when the Farisio family lost most of their money, and made it even harder for Farisio-san to find a new job and earn enough money to make payments to the bank on time. The Farisio family had to sell most of their possessions and had to turn to others for help." Kisa's eyes darkened. "But in our society the poor are below the rich, and money has a higher value than years of friendship. Leonardo bribed all of the Farisio family's so called friends until the Vernaldi family was their only option left. After a year of struggle, Farisio-san left pride behind and asked the Vernaldi's for money.

"Leonardo's father was sick most of the time and Leonardo, just turning fifteen, took over some of his father's work, which included working on the dept Farisio-san was going to owe. Leonardo was a prodigy child, perfect in every way, a genius. Every girl wanted him, but he only had eyes for one," Kisa held up a finger. "The one that beat him all those years ago." Kisa sighed and shook her head. "He had lent them the money and when Farisio-san asked what he wanted in return, unsure if there was anything of value left to give, Leonardo told him he'd give him a year to get back on his feet before anything was asked for in return. Farisio-san was so thankful he didn't realize what a mistake he made.

"A year passed, Melly just turned fourteen, Leonardo sixteen, and Farisio-san was finally back on his feet, ready to pay back his dept, however, Farisio-san didn't read the contract he signed thoroughly enough. Although Leonardo gave money, it didn't mean that he wanted money in return.

"The fascination of Melly that started at age ten when she beat him, turned into some sort of obsession he called love. He went to Melly's home and told her father that if he wanted to keep the lifestyle and money he had struggled to make for his wife and daughter he would have to agree to a marriage between Leonardo and Melly."

"Considering that Leonardo and Melly-senpai are in fact engaged, I take it he agreed?" Kyoya questioned.

"Now who's assuming things Kyoya-senpai?" Kisa asked with a raised eyebrow. "But no, Farisio-san refused, and told Leonardo that as long as he was head of the Farisio family he would not sell his daughter. It was one month later that Farisio-san died of heart failure. It turned out he had been sick for a while and didn't tell anyone. While Melly and her mother were devastated, Leonardo was thrilled, because the contract Farisio-san signed also stated that if Farisio-san was to die then the money lent to him, and all that he made, was to be returned to Leonardo.

"Leonardo took full advantage of that little detail and once again tried to make a deal with the remaining Farisios, or mainly, Melly, who had to accept in order to take care of her grieving mother, who would never be able to make enough money for herself and Melly. So Melly became Leonardo's fiancé for her mother and because she blamed herself for the hardships herself and her parents had to go through."

"Why?" Hunny asked. "It wasn't Melly-chan's fault that Leonardo tricked them all." Mori nodded in agreement.

Kisa nodded. "Yes, but she thought that because she wasn't strong enough to defeat Leonardo the second time, that everything that happened afterwards was her fault."

"She was only twelve." The twins said. "Even we can see that it wasn't her fault."

Kisa smiled a little before frowning. "It's clearer for you because you've had an easy life, it was hard for Melly, going from a rich life to a poor one willed with debt all because she lost against Leonardo. Could any of you imagine how it must have been to have almost no money or things you're used to having: yummy cakes, expensive clothes and stuff, numerous amount of mansions, and servants to do your laundry, cooking, and cleaning?"

All the men seemed to shiver at the thought of being deprived of their comforting lives. Haruhi looked at them all with a deadpanned expression on her face.

_Rich bastards._

Tamaki broke the silence. "Yes, the only one of us who can truly understand what Melly-senpai went through is Haruhi, who has to live like that everyday." He went to Haruhi's side and hugged her.

The twins gave Haruhi sympathetic looks and both moved closer to her, eyes holding fake compassion.

"Wah! Haru-chan's in debt?" Hunny asked sorrowfully, hugging her also. Mori stood beside them and patted Haruhi's head.

Haruhi looked like she wanted to leave and never come back.

Kisa watched as Haruhi was comforted for something that Tamaki was most likely just assuming because Haruhi was a commoner, and sighed, shaking her head. _I actually feel sorry for a girl who is constantly surrounded by these handsome men._

"Kisa-san."

Kisa looked at the only host not comforting the annoyed girl. "Yes Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya moved from his previous seat to the couch Kisa was seated on. Kisa blushed, she liked it better when the boys weren't seated next to her, and scooted to the other side of the couch.

Kyoya pushed his glassed further up the bridge of his nose, hiding the amusement in his eyes. "I was wondering about the relationship between your father and step-mother. How did that happen?"

"I don't see how that's important." Kisa said coolly.

Kyoya smirked and grabbed the contract out of her grasp and flipped to the second page. "Well, according to your contract, in exchange for our silence, you promised to tell all information they may come as important when we try to help Melly-senpai. I for one think that it's important to know why Melly-senpai is still going through with this marriage now that her mother is taken care of and she has the money to pay Leonardo." He glanced at her. "Or is your father not willing to help?"

Kisa's face turned red in anger at the accusation and she snatched the contract out of Kyoya's hands. "My father would never turn Melly down if she needed his help!"

The Host Club fell silent and stared at Kisa. She sighed and looked down. "He doesn't know, and neither does my step-mother. Rachel-san thought all talk of an engagement between Leonardo and Melly had ended after her first husband died, and Melly never told her differently. Rachel-san didn't think much of Leonardo and eventually forgot about him, to busy grieving her late husband and trying to find a way for herself and her daughter to survive. Melly was almost fifteen, and I was eleven and still in Japan, when Rachel-san and my father met and fell in love."

"So there was an affair?" Kyoya questioned.

"Yes, I found a lot of letters addressed to father from Rachel-san, they pretty much explained everything. It was quite a shock, but once I met Rachel-san I found her to be very nice." Kisa said simply.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "Your father cheated on your mother with an American woman…"

"And you're not mad?" Kaoru finished.

Kisa looked down. "Well, I was mad that he was gone for long periods of time just to see her and leaving me alone, but not because he cheated on my mother, I hardly liked the woman."

"You didn't love your mother?" Tamaki asked looked shocked. "Why?"

"I'm sure if I looked deep inside my heart I would find love for the woman who conceived me, but I never truly liked her or thought of her as a motherly figure. She expected perfection. I endured endless hours of music lessons, tutoring sessions; I had to be the smartest in the class or I was a failure, and etiquette classes. I would try so hard, thinking if I did everything she asked I would get a smile, but soon I learned nothing would satisfy her and became more withdrawn. When I didn't turn out how she wanted she made me move to the other side of the house and set up a schedule so she wouldn't have to see me. Overall, I see Rachel-san more of a mother, even though she never tried to force me to see her as one. It was a little hard when father immediately married Rachel-san after mother died and after we moved to America, but Melly made it easier and we became close. So…I'm actually glad my father cheated on my mother. They were never really in love anyway, both were paired in an arranged marriage by their families."

Kaoru broke the shocked silence. "How did your mother die?"

"A blood clot to her heart." She answered calmly.

Another silence ensued and was broken by Haruhi this time. "If Melly-senpai didn't want anyone to find out about her engagement, how did you find out?"

Kisa shuddered. "Leonardo approached me after school my first year in America, saying he was so happy to meet his future sister-in-law. I was very confused, but he explained some and then I wouldn't leave Melly alone until she told me the rest. She wouldn't let me tell anyone else, and if she finds out I told you all…." Kisa paused fearfully. "She may kill me…noooo, I'm safe, she loves me, but when she finds out all of you know…" She trailed off.

"What would she do?" Tamaki asked fearfully.

"Hmm…I'm not sure, but I'll tell you this." She looked Tamaki in the eyes. "Your bodies will never be found."

Tamaki gasped fearfully and Kisa's lip twitched. "I'm only joking senpai, but if Melly gets wind that you know and feel sorry for her," She looked at all the hosts. "You'll never be able to help, so keep your mouths shut."

They nodded. "Understood."

Kisa smiled and put the contract in her bag. "So what are we going to do?"

"So you've known about this engagement for a while, but haven't tried to think of a way to cancel it?" The twins asked. "What have you been doing with your time?"

Kisa blushed. "Well I never got a chance to do anything, all I know is that Leonardo has to be the one to cancel the engagement because Melly will never be able to, ever since she lost to him, she's been less confident in her abilities whenever he's around, so we need to find a way to make him call it off."

The twins smirked. "Blackmail?"

Kisa nodded. "All we have to do is find it."

Tamaki stood. "Kyoya, order eight black outfits in everyone's size, we will sneak into Leonardo's home and search for a something to use against him-"

Kisa interrupted. "You do realize that black outfits, whether worn day or night, will just make us look very suspicious, right?" Kisa asked. "It would be better if I went to his house, looking for Melly, on a day he's not home, and just let you all in the backdoor-"

"Then we will all disguise ourselves in servant uniforms to blend in!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"No." Kisa said slowly. "I'll just let you in and we'll have a look around. The security isn't as tight in this house, he just bought it, and he didn't hire many servants, so we don't need disguises."

"Rejected!" The twins taunted and Tamaki sulked.

"I wanted to see my daughter in a maids uniform." Tamaki muttered and suddenly him and the twins got thoughtful looks on their faces.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "So when are we doing this?" She asked Kisa.

"Friday after school, Leonardo is picking Melly up and taking her out somewhere, we'll only have a couple of hours, so be ready."

Tamaki, the twins, Hunny, and Mori gave thumbs up. "Roger!" Kyoya and Haruhi just nodded.

Kisa smiled and stood. "I'll see you all tomorrow then." She picked up her bag and violin case and left. Once the doors to the Third Music Room closed behind her she frowned.

_I'm not sure if it was a good or bad idea to further involve them in this…Well at least I wrote a contract._


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Mellisa heaved a large sigh and straightened her uniform. "Okay, time to put my acting skills to use." She adjusted the strap of her bag and entered her classroom, prepared for-

"Ohayo! Melly-chan!"

-that.

Mellisa caught the happy blond as he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck. She forced herself not to smile and hug back. "Ohayo Haninozuka-san." She said coolly

Hunny's smile faded, but he didn't let go of her and just hung. "What's wrong Melly-chan?"

She bent over until his feet were touching the ground and unhooked his hands from her neck. "Nothing Haninozuka-san, thank you for the warm greeting." She stood up straight and walked past him, ignoring the hurt look in his brown eyes as they filled with tears.

_Don't look at him! Don't look into his eyes! I'll just want to hug him and say sorry!_ She inwardly cried. She was jolted out of her thoughts when she ran into something solid. She stepped back and looked up at Mori.

"Sorry, Morinozuka-san, ohayo." She said quietly, avoiding his eyes as well.

"Ohayo." He sad, staring down at her intently.

Hunny wiped one eyed and tugged on Mellisa's sleeve with his other hand. "Melly-chan, you're being so cold, you're not even wearing the uniform Tama-chan gave you."

Mellisa looked down at her yellow dress uniform that she had complained before for a moment before looking down at Hunny impassively, pulling her arm from his grasp. "I am acting and dressing accordingly for a woman in such a prestigious school as this, Haninozuka-san." _Or at least how Leonardo thinks I should act. _

Hunny looked even more hurt as she used such a formal tone with him again. "Why won't you call me Hunny-kun? You're acting like you don't like Takashi or me! Don't be mean Melly-chan."

Mellisa didn't even blink. "Informal names should only be used with friends, Haninozuka-san. I would appreciate it if you did not call me Melly-chan." She looked away from the blond and continued to her seat, but her path was blocked be Mori, and she once again avoided his eyes.

"Excuse me, Morinozuka-san."

"Mellisa."

She looked up surprised, momentarily letting her mask slip. _That's the first time he called me by my name._ She quickly looked away and tried to move around him, but he stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, placing the other on her left cheek. She winced when he touched the bruise that was covered by makeup. _First time I'm angry that a boy is taller than me…he can tell that it's swollen. _

"You're hurt." He said softly, his low voice causing her to shiver and swipe at the hand touching her cheek.

"What happened Melly-chan?" Although Hunny asked it as a question it sounded as though he already knew.

She turned and looked down at Hunny. "Random act of clumsiness on my part, nothing more." She looked back up at Mori, whose left hand was still resting on her shoulder. "I need to get past you to get to my seat Morinozuka-san." She pretended she didn't recognize the emotions that flashed through his eyes as he moved aside.

"Aren't you going to sit with us Melly-chan?" Hunny asked hopefully.

She paused. "No, and didn't I tell you…" She looked over her shoulder at them. "Don't speak to me as if we're friends."

Hunny gasped and tears began to form in his eyes again. Mori clenched his hands into fists, staring after her as she took a seat in the back, gaze never looking their way again.

"…Takashi."

Mori looked down at his cousin, whose bangs were shadowing his eyes, and regarded him silently.

"We need to help her." Hunny said softly. "Hurting my friends is a no-no."

Mori looked at Mellisa. "..Hai."

…

Mellisa sighed and bowed her head, only half listening to the scornful comments her fellow classmates, mostly the girl, were making after they saw the exchange between herself and the two other seniors. _Great…I have no chance of making any more friends._ She closed her eyes tightly, trying to drown out everyone and everything around her, focusing on the hate forming in her heart.

_Damn you Leonardo!_

* * *

Kisa sighed and stared out the window. It was break time for her class, and while everyone else talked amongst themselves, she sat quietly, not bothering to pay much attention. She sighed again and picked up her bag, placing it on her desk for better access, and took out her phone, checking the date before returning it into her bag. 

_Today's the day, we're going to sneak into Leonardo's house…I can't believe I'm getting help from the Host Club because I'm too scared to do it alone. What is wrong with me? I'm doing exactly what I warned myself not to do…getting close to my heartbreaker._ Kisa paused and rolled her eyes. _Then again, I doubt running away from Kaoru after he tried to trick me can count as heartbreak. He and Hikaru-kun did the same for every other girl that gave them love notes…Why am I thinking so highly of myself…_She sighed again and closed her eyes. "Am I that pathetic?"

"Depends on your definition on pathetic; you could be crazy, you are talking to yourself."

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up at the person in front of her, blushing brightly when she saw it was the person she was thinking about. "Kaoru-kun…" She paused looked around. "Where's Hikaru-kun?"

Kaoru sighed and leaned against the side of her desk, looking out the window. "Library."

She raised an eyebrow, surprised, blush thinning slightly. "Really?"

"You sound surprised. Do you think my brother is too stupid to go into the library?" Kaoru asked.

Her blush returned. _That's it…make fun of his brother. Stupid! _"No…I…I.." She cleared her throat. "I just think Hikaru-kun is the type of person who would find a library boring."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, we're not the bookish type."

_There's that 'we' again._ Kisa thought. "It's strange that Hikaru-kun would willingly go somewhere without you. So why did he go?"

"Haruhi needed to get a book, so Hikaru decided to go with." Kaoru said. _Although the extra push from me was what made him go._ He thought to himself.

Kisa looked down. "The two of you are…very close to Haruhi-san." _I will not be jealous…I will not be jealous. _

Kaoru shrugged, not sensing her inner turmoil. "Haruhi joined our little group of friends, our "family", so suddenly, and then she became even closer when she could tell us apart, that never happened before."

_That's not true! I knew you before her!_ She inwardly screamed while on the outside softly saying. "Really? There was never a time where someone gave you the slightest hint that they could tell you apart before Haruhi-san?"

Kaoru looked up thoughtfully. "Once maybe, but I was never able to find out."

"What happened?" Kisa asked, knowing full well.

"She left." Kaoru muttered.

Kisa looked up at him from under her dark lashes. "What so you remember of her?"

Kaoru sighed. "She was weird."

Kisa's eyebrow twitch and she looked away. "Oh…Really, how so?" Her voice held a small note of sarcasm that was missed by Kaoru.

Kaoru scratched his cheek, looking bored. "She avoided everyone and only talked when sensei made her read her poems in front of class. Then she gave me a love note, and when I pretend that I was Hikaru, to see if she's like the others, and told her she put it on my desk by mistake, she apologized, but it seemed like she knew I was really Kaoru. Before she left, after telling me she wrote the poems for me, she called me Kaoru." He sighed. "She was different and weirder than the rest of the girls in class."

Kisa smiled to herself and looked at her hands that were resting on the desk. "Do you remember what she looked like, in case you see her again?"_ Doubt it, I'm sitting right here. If he figures it out I'm running away…I am pathetic. _

"No."

She looked up surprised. "What?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "No, I don't remember what she looked like…Remembering just one girl from middle school, when a couple transferred in and out almost every couple of months, is pointless."

"But what if she could tell you apart from Hikaru-kun, wouldn't that make her special?" Kisa protested. Maybe a little too strongly by the strange look Kaoru was giving her.

"I already said she was different, but," Kaoru paused. "I'll never really know, will I? She's gone."

_I'm right in front of you!_ She inwardly yelled as they both fell silent. She glanced up at him a couple of time, silently admiring his features, before clearing her throat. "…Kaoru-kun?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She looked up at him. "Did you ever tell Hikaru-kun that someone could tell you apart…before Haruhi-san?"

He shook his head. "No…I was never really sure she knew. No point in wasting our time thinking about it."

She sighed. _Yeah…no point in wasting his time thinking about a shy girl who had no friends and left, but now I know why Hikaru-kun doesn't like me, besides the fact that he remembers me, even if Kaoru doesn't. Now he thinks that now that I've come back, and am now **suddenly** able to tell them apart, I'll try and take Kaoru away, although…_" She glanced up at the younger twin. _They seem to be slowly drifting apart already…their world is broadening. _

"You're worried aren't you?" Kisa said aloud.

Kaoru looked at her surprised. "What?"

Kisa stood up and leaned against the windowsill. "By hanging around the Host Club after school so much I noticed Tamaki-sempai pushing the whole family image on everyone to cover up his own feelings, and so far everyone seems content, but they could easily change." She looked into his surprised eyes. "I know you've noticed as well, it's why you let Hikaru-kun accompany Haruhi-san without you."

"How do you know that?" Kaoru asked quietly.

She shrugged. "Feelings of another is a very open book if not securely locked. Many may be able to read while the one who the book is about is unable to read."

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "How poetic."

She smiled. "I found it appropriate, seeing as Hikaru-kun and Haruhi-san are in the library."

Kaoru laughed, but his eyes still held a bit of sadness. "You're right, I would be content for things to stay as they are, but if Hikaru ever decides to take a step further…what will I do then?"

Kisa stood up straight. "Maybe…you should think more for yourself then for Hikaru-kun, no matter what he does. I think that if he can't realize his own feelings and doesn't act on them…it's his own fault."

Kaoru stood up straighter, knocking her bag off her desk. "Well I don't really care what you think."

She ignored her own hurt feelings and sighed, bending down to pick up her bag and the papers and books that fell out. "I'm sorry. I'll never be able to understand the feelings held between you two, I was merely speaking from personal experience."

He blinked. "Personal experience?"

She looked up at him intently. "Ignoring my feelings for fear of change, but regretting it everyday."

Kaoru stared back, thoughtful look in his eyes. Kisa was first to break eye contact and continued to pick up her belongings, blush on her cheeks. Kaoru sighed and knelt down to help, gathering papers and handing them to her. While she fixed them and put them in order he picked up a binder that had fallen open. He unconsciously flipped through it; it was full of hand written poems on notebook paper. One particular caught his eye.

"As days go by, all I can do is wish to fly, above the-"

"NO!" She screamed, taking the binder away from him. She stood up and stuffed all her things into her bag.

Kaoru stood up also. _That sounded familiar…_His eyes widened and he stared at her. "You.."

She looked up at him fearfully and her face turned red. Kaoru opened his mouth, but never got a chance to say anything as someone ran into him and pushed him forward.

Kisa and Kaoru's lips met.

Her wide eyes met Kaoru's, and Kisa's whole face turned red. She dropped her bag as her hands began to shake violently, but she hardly cared at the moment.

There were gasps all around them as their classmates took in the two of them kissing. Kaoru quickly pulled back and stared at her. Kisa stared back, eyes still extremely wide.

_I kissed Kaoru._ That was her last thought before everything turned black and her knees gave out.

"Kisa!" Kaoru exclaimed, catching her. He couldn't help but smirk, even though he was holding an unconscious girl in his arms.

_She fainted because I kissed her accidentally…She really is a weird girl._

* * *

**A/N Pictures of Kisa and Mellisa posted on my profile. **

**LadySoftball **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kisa stared at the sight in front of her with a deadpanned expression on her face. "I thought I said no black outfits."

The Host Club were all wearing black shirts and pants, no doubt designer, and looking sneaky as they hid behind the bushes in Leonardo's back yard. Kyoya was smiling pleasantly; Haruhi had a deadpanned expression on her face, while the rest of the Host Club tried to act as if they were invisible.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Stop hiding, you all just look more suspicious."

Tamaki did a tumble roll out of the bush and sprung up in front of Kisa. "We are assembled and ready, operation: Help Melly-senpai is afoot." He saluted.

Kisa rubbed her temples. "Great, luckily no one is here to see you. There aren't many servants working and as I said, Leonardo and Melly are out."

"Where are they?" Hunny asked.

"….Shopping for Melly's engagement ring." She said after a moment. There was an uncomfortable silence and she cleared her throat. "Alright, we only have about two hours, so set your cell alarms. We will be moving in pairs. Now I have made up blueprints of the house and divided it into sections for each group." She reached into her blue shoulder strap bag and pulled out four pieces of paper. "Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai will take the ground floor," She handed Mori blueprints of the ground floor. "Kaoru-kun and Hikaru-kun will take the first floor," Handed them their section. "Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai will take the second floor," Handed Kyoya their section paper. "And Haruhi-san and I will take the attic. My number is on the back of the maps so call me if you find anything."

The males of the Host Club nodded. "Roger."

"What exactly are we looking for?" Haruhi asked.

"Leonardo is a very vain and greedy person, so anything that could possibly humiliate him or turn his allies against him: embarrassing photos, angry letters, and things of that sort. He's also very arrogant, in a very stupid way. He collects his achievements, those of which that may get him in trouble. Search carefully, leave no room unsearched." Kisa said. She smoothed out the wrinkles of her blue blouse and white knee-skirt nervously. "Any questions?"

"Are you sure that no one will be here?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru nodded. "It would be unfortunate if someone found us snooping around someone else's house, but…"

"What are you willing to do if we are?" They finished together.

She sighed. "Although I doubt you'll be caught…I'm willing to let you all use one of our best lawyers, for free."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "How would you be able to do that? Not many high-class lawyers will take a case pro-bono."

"Yes, well, not many will turn done a request from their boss's daughter." She muttered.

"Don't you think you're using your power in an irresponsible way?" Kyoya asked with a smirk.

She gave him a look. "They also owe me. Now if that's it-"

"Actually," Kyoya interrupted. "I have one request."

* * *

Kisa shuffled through a few boxes and paused, picking up a pink elephant plushie. "What about this?"

"There's nothing that could be traced back to him with an old toy."

Kisa sighed and stood, brushing dust off her knees. "Well that's the seventh idea you've shot down. Have you found anything?"

"No."

She rolled her eyes. "Why did you request to come with me, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya looked up at her from where he was looking through papers and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "I find searching with the person who knows most about the situation would be more rewarding in the end."

She sighed and continued to look around the dusty attic. "Right, and it was just coincidence that Haruhi ended up searching with Tamaki after the little switch."

"I do not know what you're talking about." He said.

She smiled. "Silly senpai, I'm not as naïve as the rest and I won't be duped." She turned and her smile vanished. She backed up until her back hit the wall as Kyoya placed a hand on either side of her head.

"You're assuming things again Kisa-san. How do you know I didn't have another reason for coming up here with you?" He asked in a low voice.

Her breath hitched, but she continued to stare up at him. "You…wouldn't."

"Is that a challenge?" He asked, smirk on his face, leaning closer.

She squeaked and tried to flatten herself against the wall, face turning bright red. "No. I…only m-meant…well…"

"Yes?"

She swallowed and straightened defiantly. "You wouldn't…" She took a deep breath. "You aren't the type of guy that would want a shy girl who can't take care of herself." She held her breath and peeked up at him through her long bangs.

_Why do I care what his response will be? _

Kyoya's face remained blank as he looked at her. After a moment he stepped back, one side of his mouth lifting in a half smirk. "You're right, but-"

Suddenly a ridiculously perky song filled the small attic and Kisa blushed, pulling her cell phone out of her bag. She glanced at Kyoya, heart feeling unusually heavy, and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Kisa?"

She couldn't help but blush, a small smile forming. "Kaoru-kun?"

There was a pause. "…Yeah, how did you-"

"You're voice is lighter when you talk." She said, a bigger smile forming.

"Right…Well, I think we found something."

"Really?" Kisa asked. "What?"

Kyoya got a thoughtful look in his eyes and an imaginary light bulb went off in his mind. He snapped back into reality when her phone snapped shut. He noticed the large smile on her face and raised an eyebrow, ignoring the feelings the smile was causing, especially because it wasn't for him. "Well?"

Kisa took a step towards the door. "The twins found- Ah!" She let out a scream as a floorboard broke under her foot and she tripped forward.

Kyoya reached out and caught her around the waist.

She placed her hands on his chest out of reflex and let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

He smiled. "Well we can't have you break a leg, you won't be ale to play and walk around for the Host Club."

She looked at him surprised. _Is that all he cares about?_ She then blushed when she noticed their position and backed away, heading out the door and down the stairs.

"Of course. Now, however, we shouldn't waste anymore time up here."

He followed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'd hate to waste your time."

She glanced back. "You'd never waste my time Kyoya-senpai." Their gaze locked for a moment before her looked away, a tiny blush on her cheeks. "Besides, it's not in your nature to waste your own time."

He smirked. "Right."

* * *

Kisa stared at the paper in her hands and smiled widely. She was standing in a very furnished office with the twins and Kyoya. She was holding onto a very important document that the twins found when a pile of papers 'fell' off the desk.

She looked at the twins happily. "This is perfect!" She didn't look embarrassed at all when she hugged each of them. "Thank you, Hikaru-kun, Kaoru-kun." She kissed them both on the cheek and bounded out of the room, leaving two startled twins and a surprised Kyoya.

"Congratulations." Kyoya said, regaining his composure, which was only flickered out for one second, looking at the twins. "I believe you've permanently gotten on the most influence and powerful girl in school."

"Her, powerful?" Hikaru asked.

"The Sasame law firm is gaining power every day, and one day you may need her help." Kyoya smirked and left the room, although, he glanced at Kaoru with an unreadable expression before doing so.

Hikaru wiped his cheek. "She really is leaving an impression upon most of the Host Club. Do you really think we'd need her help some day."

Kaoru placed a hand on his cheek, over the spot Kisa kissed him. He smirked and let it drop to his side. "She will owe us for this."

Hikaru looked thoughtful, but nodded after a moment; smirk forming. "True."

They mirrored each other's look and looked every bit the little devils Tamaki accused them of being before leaving the office, shutting the light off after them.

* * *

Kisa looked at the papers with a smile one last time before folding it and putting it in her bag. She took out her phone and called Haruhi, telling her that she and Tamaki could stop searching. Kisa smiled amused when she heard Tamaki yelling about something in the background. She and Haruhi said goodbye and hung up. Kisa dialed Hunny's number and waited. When he picked up she didn't get a chance to say anything when his excited voice exclaimed:

"Kisa-chan! We found something!"

"Really Hunny-senpai? Because if it's anything as good as what Hikaru-kun and Kaoru-kun found then-"

"Ne? Hika-chan and Kaoru-chan found something?"

Kisa nodded. "Yes, I'll tell you and Mori-senpai when you meet the rest of us out back, but first, what did you find?"

Hunny began to talk very fast in an excited manner and Kisa's eyes widened with every sentence.

When Hunny finished she smiled a dreamy smile. "Hunny, I am going to buy you the biggest and yummiest cake ever. If what the twins found works with Leonardo, what you found will make Melly so happy."

"Yay!" Hunny cheered.

Kisa wondered what he was happier about, the cake or Melly's happiness, but she didn't care. As she hung up she smiled her biggest smile of the day.

_I'm glad to be a part of the Host Club, they really know what they're doing. Have no fear Mellisa, we're coming to save you!_

* * *

**A/N I don't have time to proofread right now, I need to do me homework…Stupid Trigonometry and History. Anyway, if you see any mistakes, tell me and I'll fix it. **

**Ja! **

LadySoftball 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Pick whichever you want."

Mellisa ignored Leonardo and pointed. "That one."

While the jeweler opened the cabinet to retrieve the engagement ring while Leonardo looked at Mellisa.

"Are you sure? It's so small."

Mellisa slid the diamond ring onto her left ring finger and looked at the simple golden band and diamond sadly. "Yes." She looked at him. "Just give me this one thing before you take away my whole future."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You are so dramatic, but fine." He kissed her on the cheek. "But only cause I love ya."

She cringed. "Right."

* * *

Mellisa stared at her left hand sadly. _It's so pretty…Damn it._ She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. 

Mellisa felt that she was no longer her own person. Leonardo decided all recent decisions except the ring currently on her finger. She was only allowed to wear skirts while in Leonardo's presence, her hair would always be worn down, and she was to always wear make-up.

Mellisa's frown turned into a scowl and she sat on the edge of her bed, running a brush through her waist length hair in frustration.

She was in her room, wearing blue pajama pants and top; they were silk and covered with pictures of happy puppy dogs. She stared at the happy little dogs. _They are too happy for me to wear this…But they're just so cute. _

She sighed and fell back onto her bed, putting the brush on her nightstand, and stared at the ceiling. After a moment she reached under her pillow and pulled out a picture. It made her want to smile, but cry at the same time. She ran her fingers lightly over the picture and her heart clenched.

"I'll never know."

There was a knock on the door. Mellisa didn't even glance at it, assuming it was Kisa. "Come in."

She heard the door open and someone walk in. "Mellisa."

Mellisa's eyes widened and she stood up, picture falling to the floor. "Takashi-kun!" She stared at him, then looked at her pajamas. She blushed the tiniest bit at being caught off guard. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Kisa-chan invited us all over for dinner!" Came Hunny's voice as he entered the room behind Mori.

Mellisa looked from Mori to Hunny. "Oh…It was nice of her to invite the Host Club over for dinner. I hope you have a nice time Huninozuka-san." She glanced at Mori. "…Morinozuka-san."

Hunny smiled, but he his eyes didn't hold happiness. "Kisa-chan told us to come and get you, and that Leonardo would be here in fifteen minutes."

_WHAT?! I just saw him yesterday! _"Why….is he coming over?"

"Kisa invited him." Hunny answered.

_What is that sister of mine thinking?! _Her face remained black as she inwardly cursed Kisa. "Oh…What a….pleasant surprise. I must get ready, please get out."

"Okay!"

Mellisa would have found the happy and easy response from Hunny suspicious if her mind was not so occupied. _I..I have to do it now…before… _

"Takashi-kun." She said quietly and she would have thought he hadn't heard her if he hadn't stopped. "Can I…Can I talk to you?"

"Hai." Mori said, turning to face her.

"I'll see you downstairs Takashi, Melly-chan!" Hunny said brightly, leaving the two alone.

Mellisa played with he hem of her shirt and cleared her throat. "Um…would you like to sit down?" She asked motioning towards the bed.

He sat down and watched her closely as she sat on her computer chair, not meeting his gaze.

"I'm sorry." She said after a moment.

"For what?"

"For how I acted and will act in the future." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

She sighed. "I can't stop this, not matter how much I want to." She looked at him. "I'm not strong enough."

"You are."

"How do you know?" She asked. "You've haven't know me for very long. I'm weak! That's why I'm in this situation!"

Mori remained silent and she sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, I don't want to yell at you. There's…something I want to do before…well before it's too late."

"Mellisa…"

She raised a hand and sat next to him. "No interrupting, however, this won't take many words." She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. Before Mori realized what she was doing he was on his back and Mellisa's lips covered his.

It only lasted a moment, but Mellisa felt her heart soar. She pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes. They were open and staring at her surprised. He lifted a hand towards her, but she stood up quickly. "I..I'm sorry." She turned and fled the room.

Mori slowly stood up and made for the door, but paused when he stepped on something. Bending down, he picked up a fallen picture and stared at it.

It was a picture of him and her at the beach. She was smiling at him while he dug a hole. Mori stared at the expression of her face before pocketing the picture and leaving the room.

* * *

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and the looks Mellisa was shooting Kisa when no one was looking were meant to kill. 

Leonardo looked at all the Hosts, then to Mellisa. She was wearing a purple dress, a little black eyeliner around her eyes, and her hair was down, reaching the small of her back.

Leonardo smirked and leaned closer to her. "You look lovely, I just want to take you away so you'll be all mine."

She forced a smile and shot the twins a look as they started snickering behind their hands.

_So cheesy! _

"Is something funny?" Leonardo asked coldly.

"No." They denied together.

Leonardo glared. "It's extremely rude to eavesdrop on others conversation and laugh, if this were my house-"

"If this was your house then you could do as you liked." Kisa cut in, earning some surprised looks. "However, it is mine and I will not tolerate you threatening my guests because they laughed over something that may have nothing to do with you." Kisa smiled and leaned forward on her elbows. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a conceited man?"

"Kisa!" Mellisa exclaimed.

Leonardo held up a hand. "No need to defend me Mellisa."

Mellisa shot him a look. _I wasn't._

Leonardo looked at Kisa. "When did you become so bold Kisa-san?"

She smiled. "Just recently actually…Tell me Leonardo, how's your father?"

Leonardo stiffened. "Fine…Why do you ask?"

Kisa shrugged. "Oh, well, I was trying to find Melly yesterday, so I went to your house. Your maid was kind enough to let me in the wait for you two, but soon I grew bored and took a tour through your lovely house. It was such a surprise when I found this lying around." She took a piece of paper out of the bag at her feet. "That just happened to mention your father. I think I'll read it. I, Leonardo Vernaldi the third, hereby **disown** my son, Leonardo Vernaldi the fourth. Leaving him with no assets and taken out of my will…Shall I continue?"

Leonardo slowly stood up and scowled. "So this is the reason for inviting me here? If you think that just because I don't have my father's influence that I will call off the engagement then you are very wrong."

"Well, now that you no longer have your influences and can't hold the debt card over Melly and her mother, it's no longer up to you if the engagement continues." Kisa looked at Mellisa. "It's up to Melly."

Mellisa looked up surprised. "What?"

"You no longer have to marry him Melly-chan!" Hunny said. "You can be happy!"

Leonardo glared at Hunny. "She would be happy with me you short freak! Happier than she was with any of you!"

Mori stood and glared down at Leonardo, who took an unconscious step back at Mori's intimidating and angry look.

"You no longer have control over Melly-senpai." Tamaki said.

The twins nodded and got up, opening the dining room door. "So take a hike."

Leonardo looked at all the host, a look of fury in his eyes. "You…You dare-"

"Stop."

Everyone looked at Mellisa. She stood up, her bangs covering her eyes, and spoke in a low voice. "I'm not going to cancel the engagement."

Leonardo smiled smugly and wrapped an arm around Mellisa's shoulders.

Kisa sighed. "I thought you'd say that, that's why I'm glad we have this." She reached into her bag and pulled out a DVD. "Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya nodded and placed his laptop on the table and opened it. Kisa put the DVD in the drive and pressed a button. She turned the computer so the screen was facing Mellisa. "Mellisa, your father would always offer tea to those visiting the dojo, and he did the day Leonardo and his sensei had visited, correct?"

Mellisa slowly nodded and Leonardo's eyes widened. Kisa smiled. "The day of the match you had with him he did something, and then stole the surveillance camera tape, which I also happened to find and turn into a DVD. I think there's something you should see." She pressed another button and the DVD began.

Young Leonardo and his martial arts sensei were sitting at a low table, discussing something in a low voice.

Mellisa remembered that. They had just served the tea and then Mellisa and her father had gone to get food, leaving Leonardo and Kai alone in the waiting room.

"There is no way we'll be able to win fairly." Leonardo in the scene said.

"That is why I brought this." Kai-sensei said, pulling a bottle out of his pocket and handed it to Leonardo. "This will slow their movements while fighting, just drop some in their tea and you'll be able to win easily, and then I will challenge and beat Farisio. This plan will be a complete success."

Leonardo smirked and leaned over the table, putting three drops in each cup before closing the bottle and sitting back down, just as Mellisa and her father walked back in, carrying trays of food.

Kisa stopped the DVD and glared at Leonardo. "He cheated, he would have never beaten you if he hadn't, your father wouldn't have lost, your family wouldn't have gone bankrupt, you wouldn't be stuck in this situation, and…your father wouldn't be dead."

Mellisa's eyes were wide and her mouth opened and closed. Leonardo's grip tightened on her shoulder.

"Mellisa…Honey, remember I love you. I'm the best thing that could happen to you."

That snapped her out of her thoughts and to glared at Leonardo. "Let go of me." She growled, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He fell to his knees and let out a cry of pain.

"Mellisa…you're hurting me."

She twisted it harder. "Good." She kicked him in the ribs, hard. He let out a scream, but she wasn't satisfied. She lunged at him and punched every open spot.

"I HATE YOU! YOU RUINED MY LIFE! I WANT YOU TO DIE!" She began to strangle him and he clawed at her hands to try and get her to let go, but no anvil.

Mori rushed forward and pulled Mellisa off the bruised, bloody, and breathless Leonardo. "Stop." Mori said quietly.

"Let me go! I need to kill him!" She yelled.

"Killing him will only hurt you in the end, especially since you're legally an adult and can go to prison. Just let him suffer alone. His house here will soon be taken away and he'll have nowhere to go. He'll live his life as a bum, lower than a commoner." Kyoya said.

Mellisa panted, but stopped struggling. Mori slowly let her go and she stared at Leonardo as he stood up painfully. "Get out…Now!"

He glared at them all hatefully, but didn't move.

Kisa stepped forward. "Get out of my house Leonardo."

Leonardo growled and his glare intensified when he looked at her. "This is…all your fault." He reached into his coat and pulled out a gun.

Kisa's eyes widened when he pointed it at her.

Time seemed to slow down for everyone until:

'BANG!'

A yell of complete anguish rang through the large house. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

A hospital is like a gateway. You can go in one way, but come out another. You can go in alive, but come out dead. It is a place of joy and sadness, celebration and mourning, life and death. There are the patients, whose life is in the hands of other, and the visitors, who must sit in the in-between and wait for the life changing decision of fate.

At that moment there were eight sitting in the waiting room, anxiety, suspense, and worry gnawing at them like a never ending wound.

It was only a day ago that a bullet of rage and revenge shot one close to them and one had yet to move from her seat until she got word of her sister.

_Why…why did this happen to her? What did she do to deserve this? _She looked up when a hand was placed on her shoulder and stared into the sad blue eyes of Tamaki.

"She'll be fine."

She looked away. "How do you know? Not a lot of people came survive a bullet to the heart!"

"The doctors already said it missed the heart." Kyoya said.

Tears began to form. "But…but.." She stopped stammering and cried into her hands.

Hunny sat next to the crying girl and patted her head. "It's okay…I'm sure Melly-chan will be okay."

Kisa looked at Hunny, eyes bloodshot. "But what if she's not?! What if she dies?!"

Tears began to form in Hunny's eyes as well. "I…hic…I don't want Melly-chan to die!" He hugged Kisa and she hugged back and both cried.

"Mori-senpai…can you do anything to comfort them?" Haruhi asked, but when she looked at Mori she was surprised to see that he didn't seem notice Hunny's distraught and was just staring off into space. "Mori-senpai?"

"Haruhi," Kyoya said. "Leave him alone for the moment."

"Senpai?" Haruhi questioned.

Kyoya crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Mori-senpai is taking this a little harder than most."

"Takashi has been really upset with Melly-chan lately," Hunny said quietly. "But he likes Melly-chan very much and is very sad." Hunny wiped his eyes and Mori hung his head somewhat.

"We're all sad and scared for Melly-senpai's well being." Tamaki said quietly. "But I can't imagine how Kisa-sa must be feeling."

Kisa sniffed and looked tiredly at the floor, a couple sobs breaking out of her mouth.

"Maybe you should rest." Kaoru and Hikaru suggested from spots on her left. Both Hikaru and Kaoru had remained silent most of their time there, not really sure how to comfort someone else and also thinking of the hurt Kisa must have been feeling while waiting to hear word of her sister's condition.

The twins glanced at each other. _I never want to find out._

Kisa sighed and shook her head. "I can't sleep until I find out how Melly is doing."

"But you haven't slept all day." Tamaki argued.

"I don't need sleep." She murmured, eyes drooping.

Hunny lifted a hand and poked Kisa's shoulder. She yawned and fell sideways, head landing on Kaoru's shoulder. She opened her eyes halfway and stared up at him sleepily, no longer able to comprehend her surroundings. "I wish I was shot instead." She breathed.

Kaoru shivered when her hot breath ghosted over his neck, but his heart clenched painfully at her words. His arm moved around her waist and he stared at the opposite wall, not noticing Hikaru watching him closely.

Kaoru glanced down at her. _I almost thought my heart was going to stop._ He thought as he recalled what happened.

* * *

**Flashback**

_Leonardo lifted the gun and pointed it at Kisa and Kaoru felt his heart skip a beat. He rushed forward just as Leonardo pulled the trigger. Everything seemed to slow down and Kaoru held out a hand and opened his mouth._

_"NOOOOOOOOO!" _

_At the same moment Mellisa moved away from Mori, whose eyes widened, and jumped in front of Kisa. _

_Kisa's eyes widened and she caught Mellisa as she fell to the ground. "MELLISA!" _

_Mori ran forward and grabbed Leonardo, hitting the gun away while Hunny kicked him in the gut, and both landed another hit that rendered him unconscious. _

_"Tamaki!" Kisa yelled. "Call for an ambulance!" She shook Mellisa slightly. "Wake up Mellisa! Wake up!" She began to hypervenlilate and placed a hand over her chest. "Mel…lisa." She teetered back. _

_"Kisa!" Kaoru said, grabbing her shoulders. _

_Kisa looked up at him and grabbed one of his wrists tightly. "Kaoru-kun! She…She w-won't wake up!" _

_Soon the sounds of sirens could be heard and Leonardo was arrested. As Mellisa was taken away Kisa buried her head in the crook of Kaoru's neck and sobbed. Kaoru patted her back and looked at the others for help. _

_The police soon entered the house and pulled Kisa away to be questioned and Kaoru felt at loss of what to do now that she was gone. He watched her continue to cry and barley noticed Hikaru place a hand on his shoulder. _

_"Kaoru?" _

_"Let's go to the hospital." Tamaki spoke up, walking passed them and to Kisa's side, along with Kyoya, Hunny, and Mori. _

_"Kaoru?" Hikaru repeated. _

_Kaoru's heart went out to Kisa, but he quickly looked away from her. He glanced at Hikaru before looking at the floor and started walking. "Let's go." _

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Kaoru sighed and scratched the his cheek and blush a bit when Kisa's even breathing continued to travel over his skin.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru looked up at Kyoya, who was standing in front of him and Kisa. "What?"

"I'm arranging for Kisa to be able to use an empty room, so if you'd please hand her over." Kyoya held out his hands.

Kaoru stared up at him. "…I don't think she wants to be moved."

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Is that so…or do you not want her to be moved?"

Kaoru flushed angrily and opened his mouth, but Hikaru cut in. "He just doesn't want to pick her up and move. Just pick her up yourself senpai." Kaoru looked at him surprised.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru looked back at his brother and Kaoru could see the denial in his eyes. "Right Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

Kaoru hesitated, glancing at the sleeping girl, before slowly nodding. "…Right." He looked up at Kyoya and crossed his arms. "Why should I have to strain myself when it's you who wants to move her?"

Tamaki took offense for the sleeping girl. "H-How horrible!"

Hikaru crossed his arms and matched Kaoru's and they stuck their tongues out at Tamaki. "Deal with it."

"You should be used to them by now." Haruhi muttered.

Kyoya smirked and picked Kisa up. "Very well."

Kaoru looked up as the warmth of Kisa's body left him and watched as Kisa snuggled into Kyoya's chest. He tried to ignore the green monster inside him growling and his heart clenching.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when Mori stood up abruptly, staring at the doctor standing in front of them.

"You are the group that came in with Farisio Mellisa?" He asked.

Tamaki nodded and stood with the rest of the Host Club. "We are."

"How is Melly-chan?" Hunny asked fearfully.

The doctor checked his clipboard. "The bullet hit her very close to her heart and she suffered from sever blood loss. Overall…her condition is critical."

"And?" Mori asked quietly.

The doctor sighed and everyone waited with baited breath. "She…." 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 **

Kyoya placed Kisa on the hospital bed gently and sat on the chair next to it.

"Shouldn't we wake her?"

Kyoya looked up at Tamaki. "I think you know what sleep deprivation can do to someone." He smirked and Tamaki shivered.

"Yes." Tamaki nodded. "But she'd want to hear the news."

"The news will be the same when she wakes up." Kyoya said. "Besides, only two visitors are allowed at this time, and Mori and Hunny-senpai are already with her."

"Are you going to visit Melly-senpai?" Tamaki asked.

Kyoya leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. "As I said, the results will be the same whether I go see her or not."

"It's our duty as men to make sure all woman know that we are there for them in their time of need." Tamaki proclaimed in a hushed voice, glancing at the sleeping Kisa.

Kyoya sighed. "If you want to be there when she wakes up, that's fine by me, but I would rather avoid the headache that will occur by being in the same room as Messila-senpai when she realizes she can't-"

"Shhhh!" Tamaki hissed, holding up a finger. Both looked at the sleeping Kisa, who moaned in her sleep and turned over.

Tamaki sighed and looked at Kyoya. "Best not say that, even if she is asleep." He moved to stand by the door, glancing at the clock once in a while, and shifted on the balls of his feet.

"Just go." Kyoya said, annoyed. "I already said I won't be visiting her now."

Tamaki shuddered and edged towards the door. "Mommy is so cold." He opened the door, but paused before leaving, looking back at Kyoya. "Make sure Kisa hears the news when she wakes up."

Kyoya nodded and watched Tamaki leave. When the door securely closed he stood and walked over to the sleeping girl's bedside, brushing a strand of red hair from her face. He leaned closer until his lips barley brushed the shell of her ear.

"I wish you never came back….crybaby."

She shifted in her sleep, closer to Kyoya, much to his amusement, and murmured. "Meanie Boy."

Kyoya smirked and stood up straight. "It seems you do remember."

* * *

Tamaki stared at the contraption in front of him and stroking his chin, intrigued and confused. 

He lifted his hand and pushed a button, but nothing happened. Frowning he tried again, but only received the same result. After a moment he pushed all the buttons continuously in a quick manor. When nothing happened he started hitting the machiene at every angle.

And that's how Haruhi found him.

"Senpai?"

Tamaki froze at her voice and turned quickly to face her. "Haruhi!"

She raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

He stared at her for a second before turning back to the machine he was beating moments earlier. "I can't seem to figure this machine out. I see the beverages and pushed the matching picture, but noting has come out."

Haruhi sweatdropped. "You mean the vending machine?"

Tamaki looked at her and smiled. "Is that what you call it…hm, well it doesn't seem to be vending anything to me."

"Did you put the money in?"

Tamaki's eyes brightened. "Ah, money, I assumed since it's something a commoner uses, the drinks must be free."

She rolled her eyes in annoyance and walked by him, putting money in the slot and pushed the button for a Melon Ramune. When it arrived in the slot she reached for it, but Tamaki grabbed the bottle and held it like it was some grand prize.

"You didn't have to spend your money on me Haruhi, but then again, a daughter can dote upon her father whenever she sees fit. I will accept this as a token of your affection, but I will have to scold you later for spending what little money you have on me."

Haruhi sighed and grabbed the bottle. "I didn't. You can buy your own."

Tamaki looked as through he was stabbed through the heart, and backed into a corner, drawing imaginary circles on the wall. He looked up when Haruhi tapped him on the shoulder and held out a second Ramune bottle.

He took it happily and stood up straight. "Such a kind daughter I have!"

She sighed. _The hospital was already depressing enough without your input._ She suddenly noticed the silence and looked up at Tamaki. He was starring at the bottle with a confused expression on his face, the unopened bottle in one hand and the cap in the other. He looked between the two then looked at Haruhi. "How do I….?"

She let out another sigh and took the cap and tore off the outside ring, leaving only the stopper, and then took the bottle from Tamaki and aligned the stopper on the indent on the top of the bottle. She pushed it in with the palm of her hands and held it for a few seconds before taking it out and handing the now opened bottle to Tamaki, who was looking at it in awe.

"Look, there's a little glass ball inside."

Haruhi took a swig of her now opened bottle and nodded. "I know."

Tamaki looked down at her and smiled. "Thank you."

Haruhi, oblivious to the feeling behind his words, cocked her head to the side. "Don't thank me, you were the one who looked so pathetic over a drink."

Tamaki returned to corner.

Haruhi ignored his depression and looked at her watch. "I should follow the twins' example and go home."

"They left?" Tamaki asked, looking offended. "But they didn't visit Melly-senpai yet."

Haruhi shrugged. "They said that there was no point in visiting if they already knew the results. Also, she's still asleep and they didn't find talking to an unconscious person very fun, so they left."

"Those little devils." Tamaki muttered.

* * *

Kaoru stared out the window of the limo him and Hikaru were riding in with a blank expression on his face, watching the buildings and people as they passed. 

Hikaru stared at his brother and called his name, but Kaoru was so deep in thought he didn't hear him. Hikaru frowned with worry and tried again, leaning closer to his brother's ear.

"Kaoru!

Kaoru looked up sharply, covering the ear Hikaru had yelled into. "What?"

Hikaru sat back and stared at his brother intently. "You're thinking about her, aren't you?"

Kaoru raised an eyebrow. "Well she was shot."

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You weren't thinking of her. I meant _her_."

Kaoru moved in his seat to sit next to his brother. "And this her you speak of?" He drawled out.

Hikaru crossed his arms and looked away irritably.

Kaoru half smiled and grabbed his brother's hand, making Hikaru uncross his arms. "I only feel sorry for her."

"I don't see why." Hikaru muttered. "It's Melly-senpai that was hurt."

"Does that mean if I was hurt, you wouldn't feel anything?" Kaoru asked reasonably.

"Of course I would!" Hikaru protested. "But they don't have the same bond as us! What she's feeling is nothing compared to how we would feel. She could never understand. Not like we could and-"

"Haruhi?" Kaoru suggested innocently.

An angry flush spread across Hikaru's face. "She's different. She doesn't try, she just knows."

Kaoru nodded. "Of course, but Kisa wouldn't be trying if-"

"We ignore her?" Hikaru finished.

Kaoru looked at him sharply and opened his mouth, but paused at his brother's hopeful look. Kaoru inwardly sighed and nodded "Right."

Hikaru smiled, which Kaoru returned before turning his gaze back out the window and thought back to the girl who had been using his should as a pillow earlier that day.

_If we accept her._ He glanced at his brother and inwardly sighed again. _If only he wasn't so stubborn and possessive, but then again, that wouldn't make him the Hikaru I know. _

* * *

Hunny sighed mournfully and leaned against the wall outside Mellisa's room, hugging his pink bunny tight against his chest. He looked up at his tall cousin, who was staring at the wall with a blank expression on his face. 

"It's not fair." Hunny muttered tearfully.

Mori nodded. "I know."

Hunny jumped up and hugged Mori. "Why Melly-chan?!"

Mori lowered his gaze to the floor and didn't answer Hunny's question.

Hunny stared at Mori sadly and jumped back onto the floor, pulling his cousin down as well. Mori didn't resist and just sat on the floor, back leaning against the wall, a guilty look in his eyes.

Hunny patted Mori's shoulder in a comforting way. "It wasn't your fault Takashi."

Mori closed his eyes and sighed.

"If you had stopped Melly-chan, then Kisa would have been shot and probably would have died. The shot was meant for her heart, but only hit Melly-chan's back." Mori winced, but Hunny continued. "And none of us knew what Leonardo," Hunny's eyes darkened at the name. "Was going to do, before it was too late." He tried to smile and patted Mori's head. "It's okay now. The doctor said she's going to be fine and might wake up soon."

Mori tried to return Hunny's smile with a small one of his own, but he stopped his attempts when a scream tore through the air.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

It was coming from Mellisa's room.

Many heads turned at the scream, and two boys jumped up and ran into Mellisa's room, noticing Mellisa was sitting up and panting heavily, her eyes clenched shut in both pain and concentration with tears in her eyes, arms trembling as she held herself up.

"Melly-chan! What's wrong?!" Hunny yelled, running to her bedside along with Mori, who looked just as concerned.

Mellisa stared at Hunny and Mori with wide eyes and rasped out an answer with her now sore throat and unused voice that had been injured from the scream.

"I…can't…feel…my…legs." 


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Kisa gazed at the shelves covered with various types of knickknacks and souvenirs, trying to decide which to pick.

There was a tug on her knee length white dress and she looked down into the curious caramel eyes of Hunny. "What are you going to get Kisa-chan?"

Kisa shrugged. "I don't know. What do you get a person that might be permanently paralyzed?" There was a sarcastic tone in her voice, as well as one of sadness. "What did you get her Hunny-senpai?"

He held up a dog plushie. "Melly-chan told me she loves dogs."

Kisa nodded. "You're right, she does."

_ Darn, why didn't I think of that?!_

She gazed around the room, suddenly perplexed. "Why does the hospital have a gift shop?"

"Not all visits are sad ones." Kyoya said, leaning casually against the wall, watching Kisa and the rest of the host club browse around. "Some wish to buy a memento of their visits, or while they're waiting for their friend or family member to be let out."

"Ah." Kisa muttered, watching as Tamaki pranced around the room, picking up random objects and asking Haruhi pointless questions, the twins torturing the gift shop girl by asking for something on the highest shelves, but then changing their minds at last second to ask for something else, Hunny in the candy section, and Mori in the refrigerated flower section. "Also for the knickknack obsessed like Tamaki-senpai?"

Kyoya nodded. "For that type also."

"Smart." She complimented, picking up a snow globe and tipping it quickly, watching the fake snow float in the water and slowly descend to the bottom.

Suddenly, someone behind her plucked it from her hands. "That's not how you do it."

Kisa turned and watched Hikaru shake the snow globe very quickly. He paused and watched the artificial snow flutter down slowly, maybe a little too slowly for him because he shook it again. Kisa placed a hand over her mouth and giggled.

Hikaru stopped, mid-shake, and raised an eyebrow. "Is something funny?"

Kisa stopped laughing and blushed. "I'm sorry Hikaru-kun, you just looked cute just now. Like a little kid."

A bit of red appeared on his cheeks. "H-Huh?"

Kisa tilted her head to the side and reached up to place her hand on his forehead. "Are you alright Hikaru-kun? You look a little red."

Kaoru appeared beside his brother and grasped Kisa's hand, pulling it off the flustered Hikaru's forehead, an amused smile on his face. "He's fine Kisa. It's probably the first time someone actually compared him to a little kid and called him cute to his face."

"K-Kaoru!" Hikaru stuttered.

Kaoru smiled at his brother. "You know it's true Hikaru." He looked over Hikaru's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Looks like Milord has gotten himself in a mess."

Hikaru and Kisa followed his gaze and saw that Tamaki had tipped over a barrel of marbles and wasn't able to get back up without tripping.

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed mockingly while Kisa watched concernedly. He reached for Haruhi for help, but when she lent him a hand both proceeded to fall down, Tamaki landing on top of Haruhi.

The twins stopped laughing immediately and watched the scene intently.

Tamaki didn't seem to be moving off Haruhi fast enough for Hikaru's tastes and the more possessive twin rushed forward to help his favorite _toy_, putting the snow globe on a random shelf as he walked.

Kisa watched curiously as the three interacted before looking up at Kaoru, only to blush when she realized he was looking at her.

"What?" She asked self-consciously.

"Did you really mean it when you said that?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, confused, but then realization flooded over her and her eyes widened. "I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't trying to be mean when I called him a little kid, that's just how he acted. I'm sorry, I just-"

Kaoru placed his hand over her mouth, stopping her from continuing. "I know, stop apologizing." He could feel her face warm under his hand and smiled, removing it slowly and looking her in the eyes. "I meant when you called him cute."

Her eyes widened again.

_Ah! I called his brother cute! _

"Um….N-No..I.."

_ W__ait__! If I don't think Hikaru's cute he'll think I don't think he's cute_

"I mean…Yes?" Kaoru raised an eyebrow and her whole face turned red. "I-I mean"

She took a few quick breaths. "I mean….I think he's…cute…but in a silly platonic sort of way."

Kaoru fought back a laugh. "So, I suppose that's how you think of me as well?"

She stared up at him, speechless and eyes as wide as ever. "I…I…I think I saw something perfect for Mellisa over there." She moved to walk past him, but she didn't get very far when she suddenly realized she hadn't let go of Kaoru's hand throughout the whole conversation. Or rather, Kaoru hadn't let go of her hand since he took it from Hikaru's forehead.

_Why didn't I notice? Why didn't _he_ notice?_ She tried to remove her hand from his, but he tightened his grip and pulled her behind a shelf, out of view from everyone else.

"K-Kaoru…kun?"

He slowly let go of her hand, letting his fingertips graze over her palm causing her to shiver and her heartbeat to increase. "Answer the question Kisa."

"Question?" She murmured, still in a daze, staring into his golden eyes.

"I know how you think about Hikaru, but how do you feel about me?"

She snapped back into reality and blushed. "I…I…Well…you-"

"You can tell me in a _poem_ if you want." He said, smirking.

Kisa felt her heart stop in shock. "P-Poem?**" **She asked shakily

Kaoru nodded. "Yeah. I know how much you like writing poems. I still remember most of the ones you read in middle school, especially the last one you read before your abrupt departure to the states."

Kisa opened and closed her eyes, face pale. "Y-you…you remember?"

He grinned mischievously. "'Course."

Kisa suddenly felt faint.

_He…He…HE REMEMBERS?B-b-b-b-b-but if he remembers the poem…he remembers the note!_

She tried to regain her composure by taking a deep breath. She looked up at him and said calmly. "If…If you remember then you should know how I feel."

Kaoru nodded. "Yes, but I want to know if you've changed at all. Plus, I want to here you say it."

Her heart began to beat wildly in her chest. "I…I…" She looked into his eyes and saw the amusement. It was then that she also noticed his shoulders were shaking with suppressedlaughter. _He knows…he knows and he's making it a big joke!_ Her heart clenched painfully and her eyes began to burn with held back tears.

"I think that you're the biggest jerk on the planet!" She turned away, missing his startled expression, and started to walk away.

Kaoru reached forward quickly and caught her wrist, successfully stopping her. "Wait. Kisa, what's wrong?"

"_You're_ what's wrong There was a reason I didn't want you to remember, why I didn't want to see you, why I wanted to stop liking you I knew if you remembered you'd use my feelings to hurt me and make fun of me. I didn't give you and your brother the chance to play that cruel trick on me then, and I won't let you now." She glared and yanked her wrist out of his grasp, continuing on her way and leaving a shocked Kaoru behind her.

Kisa was too busy glaring at her feet and cursing Kaoru in her mind to notice the calculating gray eyes watching her and the hyper blond that was about to cross her path.

Kisa caught herself, and Hunny, before either of them fell. "I'm sorry Hunny-senpai." She said softly.

Hunny looked up at her, eyes wide. "What's the matter Kisa-chan? Why are you crying?"

She waved a hand and wiped her eyes with the other. "I ran into the shelf and hurt my knee, don't worry." She looked around for a way to change the subject. "Umm…where's Mori-senpai, Hunny-senpai?"

"Takashi went to see Melly-chan."

Kisa blinked in surprise. "He did? By himself? Why?"

Hunny smiled a sad smile, something that didn't fit his face. "To apologize."

* * *

"Just…a little….further!" A triumphant noise was let forth, followed quickly by a scream and a crash. 

A frazzled nurse ran into the hospital room, gasping audibly. "Farisio-sama!" She rushed to the girl's side, trying to help her up. "Let me help you."

"Get off me!" Mellisa growled. "I just wanted some God Damn juice, don't baby me!" Mellisa, along with her hospital blanket and pillows, having fallen off the bed when she tried to reach the juice box on the table next to her bed, continued to try and grab the juice box. It was an easier task now that she was closer and once the box was within her gasp and stared at the happy smiling apple on the cover and rage burned through her.

"Farisio-sama, you need to get back into bed, if you just let me help-"

Mellisa threw the juice box at the nurse. "Get out, I'll help myself!" She proceeded to throw anything within her reach at the poor nurse until she left the room. She grabbed the last object on the table and was about to throw it, but froze when she caught sight of what it was.

She slowly brought her raised arm down and stared at the picture in her hand. She traced the wooden frame, then the glass, and finally traced the faces in the picture. It was of her, Kisa, and the host club sitting together during the party and Kisa's father's beach house earlier that year, when times had been happier. Tears began to form and fall when Mellisa noticed something else with the picture. Instead of smiling at the camera like the rest, Mori had been smiling his small, rare smile in picture Mellisa's direction.

Mellisa let out another sob and hugged the picture to her chest and cried, lying back on the ground, not even bothering to get back onto her bed.

A few nurses watched her from the doorway.

"That poor girl, she's so young." One said.

The other nodded in agreement. "I know, and she's the last person to deserve it."

"Why do you say that?"

"She took the bullet for her stepsister, Sasame Kisa."

There was a gasp. "Oh my."

"I know"

There was a short silence as both gazed at the girl as she cried to herself.

"Should we move her?" One whispered.

"She'll probably attack you again if you try. I doubt she'd let anyone help her."

"Excuse me."

Both nurses turned and looked up at the stony face of the tall Morinozuka heir and quickly stepped out of his way and let him walk into Mellisa's room. The purple roses and calla lilies wrapped in shiny white paper in his hand were the last thing they took notice of before he closed the door behind him.

The two nosy nurses peered through the window and watched Mori put the flowers down on the table and pick the crying girl up, blankets as well. Mellisa struggled, but he whispered something in her ear and she stopped struggling and let him place her on the bed, straightening the blanket to cover her legs. She pushed herself back to sit up against the headboard and stared up at him, the picture still in her grasp.

The nurses shared a look and backed away from the window, giving the teens their privacy, and continued down the hall, conversing quickly.

"Do you think…?"

"It seems so…"

"I can believe..."

"I know."

"She let him-"

"Help her, I saw."

The first nurse let out a sigh. "Either he said something very persuasive, or…"

"She really cares for him." The other concluded.

They shared a wistful glance and sighed simultaneously.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A heavy silence consumed the hospital room and the two occupants remained still, staring in opposite directions.

Mellisa glanced at the tall impassive senior at her bedside and frowned thoughtfully.

"Why are you here Takashi-kun? All the others have left their pity gifts and left, even Hunny-kun."

Mori turned his gaze to her, not exactly meeting her eyes. "Mitsukuni is waiting in the gift shop."

Mellisa nodded and stared down at her blankets. "Then you shouldn't keep him waiting."

Mori nodded and stood, but didn't move to leave the room.

"Well, aren't you leaving?" She whispered.

"Mellisa."

She looked up at him, eyes hard. "Why won't you leave Takashi-kun?!"

Guilt immediately spread through her when she noticed the sad and guilty look in his eyes. Reaching out, Mellisa grabbed Mori's hand and pulled him down to sit on the edge of her mattress. She kept her hand in his and let her thumb slid over the back of his hand comfortingly. She tried to meet his eyes, but he kept his head bowed, letting a shadow fall over his eyes.

Mellisa's eyes softened. "I'm sorry Takashi, I've just been really…mad lately." She weaved her fingers through his and tried to smile. "I'm sorry. What do you want to say?"

Mori stared down at their intertwined hands. "I'm sorry."

Mellisa raised an eyebrow. "For what? What would you have to be sorry for? After being so annoying since the moment we met I think it's only me who should be apologizing." She really smiled. "Now I know you're just itching to get back to Hunny-kun, so tell me what's bugging you so you two can go home and get out of this dreary hospital."

Mori sighed and let go of her hand. He stood up again and headed for the door. "I'm sorry."

"Takashi!" Mellisa called, but he already left the room, leaving Mellisa all alone.

Mellisa's forced happiness finally cracked at Mori's sudden rejection and tears she had been holding back ever since she was emitted into the hospital began to fall. All the weight on her shoulders became ten times heavier.

"I'm so useless. How stupid can I be, grabbing his hand like that? Thinking that he could actually…return my feelings." She let out a broken sigh and stared down at her blanket-covered legs. "Why would he ever like me now? I'm broken and useless."

Her lip quivered again and Mellisa let herself do something she hadn't done in a while: cry.

Her sobs were the only sounds that filled the room suddenly cold hospital room.

* * *

"Is Rachel still in her room?" Kisa asked.

Kisa was sitting on the velvet black couch in the large living room in the Sasame household, a book in her lap, and gazed behind her at her father as he walked down the staircase. He had been visiting the grieving Rachel, who had refused to leave her room unless she was going to visit Mellisa.

Daichi sighed and shook his head. "She said the house is just full of too many memories of Mellisa than she can bear."

"She acts as if Mellisa is dead. She should be glad that Melly made it through surgery…even if she can't use her legs." Kisa whispered, staring at her lap.

Daichi look a seat next to his daughter and ran a hand through his hair. "Well it is from Rachel that Mellisa inherited her dramatic personality."

Kisa chuckled and shut her book. "True." She paused and bit her lip. "Father?"

Daichi's lip twitched. "Yes, daughter?"

Kisa rolled her eyes at his antics, but became serious again. "Do you think Mellisa will be able to walk again?"

"You know I can't answer that. My answer will be affected by my own feelings, and my answer can't be trusted, since I have no idea myself. I am a lawyer, not a doctor."

Kisa sighed in disappointment.

"However I do know it'll be a very costly process. Therapy, surgical bills, medical bills, etcetera…etcetera."

"But we're going to support her 100 percent, right?" Kisa asked with narrowed eyes.

"Of course!" Daichi exclaimed. "And all expenses can be spared for Mellisa, but westill need to set up a financial plan and figure out the process of recovery ahead of Mellisa."

He stood, his back to Kisa, and headed towards the fireplace, his eyes glued to the flames. "So I have set up a meeting with the man in charge of Mellisa's hospital…Ootori Yoshio."

Daichi cringed and turned slowly to face his daughter, expecting the worst, but her reaction surprised him.

Kisa didn't bat an eyelash. "Oh, that seems like a very good idea."

Daichi straightened and raised an eyebrow. "You're not…upset?"

Kisa looked up at her father curiously. "No, why would I be upset?"

"Well…" Daichi began slowly. "The last time he was here…."

Kisa rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not the emotional little girl I used to be. I'm not going to be upset because you're going to have a meeting with someone who can help Melly. There's no reason for me to be upset. I'm actually, sort of, a friend of Ootori-sama's son, Kyoya-kun."

"Really?" Daichi asked. "I was under the impression you hated each other."

"Why would you say that?" Kisa asked surprised.

Daichi sat back down on the couch. "Kisa, you and Kyoya had to play together in your playroom every time his father and I had a meeting. You've known each other since you were babies up until you turned six."

"I don't remember that." Kisa muttered. "So why didn't they continue?"

Daichi smirked. "If you recall, it was when you were six that you cried over Yoshio's mentioning of marriage for you and his son. After the betrothal was canceled there was no point in the play dates any more."

"Yes it would seem…" Kisa's eyes widened. "Wait, canceled? I thought it was just an idea that Ootori-sama brought up that I over heard and didn't like."

Daichi laughed. "No, you two had been promised to each other since you were born. I don't think you were ever really aware that you were going to marry him until you eavesdropped on the conversation Yoshio and I were having over the future for you two. It wasn't that your husband was being chosen for you that you didn't like, but _who_ was chosen to be your husband."

"But…Wha…I don't." Kisa sighed. "Right, so why didn't I like him?"

Daichi shrugged. "I don't know. That's something you'll have to remember yourself." He patted Kisa's head and stood up. "Now hurry up and get ready, Yoshio and his son will be here in an hour."

Kisa jumped up. "What? Why didn't you tell me they were coming tonight?!"

"I knew you'd be upset." Daichi sighed. "That's why I didn't tell you sooner. If you want me to cancel-"

"No, I wish you had told me sooner because now I have no time to get ready!" Kisa rushed out of the room and up the stairs, heading for her room to get ready for when the guests arrived.

Daichi sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll never understand her."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Kisa tried to keep her gaze focused on her dinner plate, but she kept unconsciously glancing at the boy sitting across from her.

He looked calm and composed, acting like the perfect polite son while his father and Kisa's father discussed Mellisa's situation.

Kisa tried to tune them out, not wishing to think of it. She pushed her food around her plate, her appetite suddenly leaving her. She felt uncomfortable sitting there silently in her expensive dress, eating her gourmet meal in the glorious dining hall at the table that could fit about twenty people, and discussing Mellisa's fate at the same time.

Kisa closed her eyes and sighed inwardly.

"Kisa? Are you alright?"

Kisa's eyes shot opened and she turned her attention to her father. She had accidentally sighed aloud, bringing attention to herself.

She blushed and nodded. "Fine…I just…Need some air?"

Daichi smiled softly. "That's fine, why don't you show Kyoya around the garden while Yoshio and I continue our discussion?" He looked at Yoshio for confirmation.

Yoshio nodded. "Yes, Kyoya and Kisa should get to know each other again." He looked at his son intently.

Kyoya smiled at Kisa. "Yes, it has been too long since Kisa-san and I last spoke."

Kisa bit her lip and nodded. "Of course." She stood and motioned for Kyoya to follow her. "Right this way Kyoya-senpai."

Kyouya stood gracefully and bowed to his father and Kisa's father before following Kisa through the side doors and into the garden lit softly by tiny lights that were in the trees and the fireflies that were softly grazing the sky. Flowers of all kinds aligned the walkway that lead to the center of the garden, where a large fountain was situated.

Kisa sat on the edge of the stone fountain and glided her hand across the top of the water, which seemed to glow from the submerged lights lining the sides of the fountain from the inside, staring up at the statue in the middle of the fountain. It was a woman holding her hands out and letting water escape and into the pool of the fountain.

She smiled and turned her attention to Kyoya. "This is where I come to relax or when I'm upset."

She expected a comment of some sort, but what she got surprised her a little, but not completely.

"It is lovely out here."

Kisa took her hand out of the water and crossed her arms. "We are no longer in the presence of our fathers, and you know I don't fall for it, so why are you acting?"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Acting? I have no idea what you're implying Kisa-san. I would imagine that you would be happy that I'd complimented your garden."

Kisa blushed and looked away. "Well that was very nice, but you didn't actually mean it."

"You're assuming again."

"Yes, yet I can't help but feel my assumption is correct."

"Now you're just being arrogant."

Kisa gave him a look. "And what are you? Modest?"

"Apparently I can be anything, as my acting skills are rather extraordinary, I myself not knowing when I am using them." Kyoya said sarcastically.

Kisa rolled her eyes. "See, you're not even trying to be serious anymore. Just admit you don't like me and are only being nice as a necessity."

"Is that an assumption, or are you being arrogant again?" He sat beside her on the fountain's edge.

"Well that depends." Kisa said looking up at the starry sky. "It would be an assumption if there was a chance of my statement not being true, but I'd be arrogant is I thought I was right. As it is, I don't know if I'm right, but I also don't think I'm wrong. So unless there is a middle ground between the two, I'd say I'm neither."

"Annoying."

Kisa looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Kyoya smirked. "A middle ground. You think you're right, but are too scared to actually say so. You are annoying."

Kisa's face was blank, but she suddenly smiled. "I may be annoying to you, but I'm also right. Your comment proves it. Instead of gracefully avoiding it, you had to insult me, therefore showing me you were only acting polite before."

She looked up at the stars again. "You can't hide what you are from me."

Kyoya stared at her intently, his face unreadable. "And what am I hiding Kisa?"

Kisa noted the lack of suffix at the end of her name and turned towards him, their eyes locking. "That you are a very, very mean boy, Kyoya, and you care too much for ambitions than you do for your own happiness."

Kyoya stared at her and a grin slowly formed. Kisa swallowed nervously and leaned away from him as he stood and leaned over her, his hands placing themselves on either side of her on the stone and his face only inches from hers.

"What if I told you that you could help me achieve my ambitions and make me happy?"

"Then I-I wouldn't b-believe you."

Kyoya found her stuttering and obvious fear amusing, and his grin widened slightly. "Oh, but it's true and I think that you'll find that you want to help me achieve both after you crushed both dreams in one foul swoop already."

"I-I…What?" She asked shocked. "W-When did I do that?"

Kyoya tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm surprised you can't remember after bringing up the nickname you were so kind to give me as a child."

"What nickn-" Realization dawned on her and her eyes widened. "You're _mad_ that I broke our engagement? But you don't even like me!"

"There's more to marriage than liking someone Kisa."

"But there would be no happiness. You would become heir to your father's business, like you want, but there'd be no happiness in a marriage between us, no love."

"In our society marriages are built on tolerance. We may not love each other, but we have a tolerance with each other. You say you know me and can't be fooled by me, which is something not many females are capable of. There would be no deception in our union, because neither of us will have to fake affection towards each other to have it."

Kisa stared at him with sad eyes. "I don't know if I would be happy with a marriage without love that would only benefit you."

"It would benefit you as well, or rather, it would benefit Melly-senpai. My father owns the hospital she's staying at and the treatment process will go a little more smoothly with your consent to a marriage."

"Arranged marriages never work out very well most of the times." Kisa muttered, although her mind was now thinking of Mellisa instead of herself.

_If I agree it will help Mellisa, but still…Marriage? To Kyoya of all people. But what about Ka-_

Kyoya cut her out of her thoughts. "Is there another whom you give your affection that would stop you from marrying me? Do you love someone Kisa?"

"I…there's…" Kisa looked away and her heart clenched painfully as she remembered her conversation with Kaoru in the hospital gift shop.

Finally Kisa shook her head slowly and looked up at Kyoya, whispering quietly. "No, there's no one."

"Then what's stopping you from agreeing?" Kyoya asked.

Kisa made a sudden decision and looked into Kyoya's eyes determinedly.

"Nothing."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Kisa let her green eyes stare wistfully out the window as she sat on the mantle of the window, her violin in her lap. She was attending the Host Club, wearing a themed outfit for the day.

It was a fairytale theme, and she was dressed in a pale blue corset style princess gown with puffy shoulders, long see-through sleeves that reached her wrists, and a choker style neckline.

Overall she felt ridiculous and she knew the girls sitting with Tamaki were giggling about her.

She didn't look at all as charming and sophisticated as the Host Club did in their prince costumes.

She glanced at them as they continued their flirting and conversations and unconsciously let her eyes drift to Kaoru. He was doing his act with his brother, so he didn't notice as she continued to stare, lucky for her.

Her eyes glazed over slightly and she frowned. She hadn't spoken to Kaoru since the hospital gift shop incident, and she was sure he thought she was the biggest idiot on the Earth.

How could she have freaked out like that? He never actually made it clear that he was making fun of her; she just assumed that he thought she was as pathetic as she knew she was and was making a joke out of it.

He had actually been kind, and she just blew up in his face!

What if he was trying to tell her that he...

Kisa shook her head and returned her attention to the window.

_Best not go down that hopeless road again, besides...it's no longer even a possibility. _

She sighed again and her shoulders slumped.

"Ano...Kisa-san?"

Kisa looked up, her depression disappearing, and smiled at the girl in front of her.

"Yes? Would you like to make a request?" She asked, getting into her regular routine as Host Club violinist.

The girl nodded and told Kisa what she wanted her to play. The Third Music Room was soon filled with the soft lull of music.

Many girls sighed and closed their eyes in relaxation.

"She plays so beautifully." One girl, Hana, sighed. "I wish I could play something so beautifully."

Tamaki grasped her chin softly. "Princess, the sound of your voice is far more beautiful than any instrument in this world."

Hana sighed and melted with hearts in her eyes. "Oh Tamaki-sama."

Another girl across the room, Ami, smiled as she watched Kisa play. "It was such a great addition to the Host Club by hiring your own musician Kyoya-sempai."

Kyoya smiled his host smile and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, causing the lenses to flash. "Yes, I just thought the princesses would enjoy beautiful music as they enjoyed their time with the Host Club."

"Oh Kyoya-sempai, you're so considerate." The girls at his table cooed.

Kyoya continued to smile, but he glanced at Kisa out of the corner of his eye.

Her red hair fell in ringlets down her back, glittering softly in the sunlight, and her long dress showed her curves while flowing out from the waist down. She swayed as she gracefully moved her fingers and bow across the stings of her violin, producing beautiful music.

Her half-lidded green eyes suddenly caught his and he felt his heart skip a beat. He covered it by raising an eyebrow at her.

Kisa blushed and turned away from him, once again engrossing herself with her music.

Kyoya smirked; liking the effect he had on the younger girl.

_And I still have more chances of seeing the extent of my effect on her._

* * *

Hunny hummed to the music and swayed slightly, his tiny cake fork hanging from is mouth. He kicked his feet slightly through the air and he leaned back in his chair.

The girls at his table watched him adoringly.

"Would you like more cake Hunny-kun?" A girl from his class, Nami, asked.

Hunny opened his eyes widely and leaned forward enthusiastically, taking the fork from his mouth and holding it in his hand.

"Hai!"

He cheered excitedly as Nami placed another piece of chocolate cake in front of him. He dug in happily.

Sakura, a second year, giggled behind her hand. "You seem to really enjoy the cake today. Does it have something to do with the music?"

"Kisa-chan plays so well and it sounds so pretty." Hunny said happily before taking another bite and turning to his cousin, who sat at his side. "Ne Takashi?"

There was a long silence and Hunny tilted his head. "Takashi?"

Mori was staring at the wall intently, his eyes clouded.

Hunny tugged Mori's sleeve, snapping Mori out of his daze.

"Are you alright Takashi?" Hunny asked worriedly.

Takashi nodded reassuringly. "Hai." He then turned his attention back to the wall, an unfamiliar look overtaking his face and eyes.

"Is Mori-senpai alright, Hunny-senpai?" Sakura asked, glancing at the tall senior.

"He's not sick is he?" Nami exclaimed, an extremely worried expression crossing her face. "Did he catch something? Does he need anything?"

Hunny shook his head quickly. "No, Takashi...He's just worried about Melly-chan."

"The loud girl from our class?" Nami said surprised. "Why? What stupid thing did she do now?"

"Nami-senpai, didn't you hear?" Sakura said hurriedly, noticing the smile on Hunny's face fading. "She was in a shooting accident. She's been in the hospital for the last few weeks."

"Oh, how tragic." Nami sighed, not sounding sympathetic at all. "But it was probably her own fault. She must have been hanging around with some lowly commoners or something, she used to be one herself you know."

"Umm, Nami-senpai..." Sakura trailed off, watching Hunny as his bangs made a shadow over his eyes.

Nami didn't notice this, or that the music had suddenly stopped. "All I'm saying is that you can take a dirty commoner, give them nice clothes and money, but they will always be a dirty commoner."

There was a hollow thunk, followed by an angry, hushed voice.

"You...you have no idea what you're talking about."

Nami turned and spotted a glaring Kisa standing behind her, her violin and bow discarded on the floor beside her.

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Ah, yes, she's your stepsister. Pretty foolish of your father to marry her mother, because now he has to waste his well earned money on her foolishness."

Kisa shook in anger and her hands clenched into fists, but she stayed where she was, not making a move towards Nami.

Nami laughed. "See, even you can't defend her because you know what I say is true."

Kisa let out an outraged scream and launched herself at Nami, tackling the older girl to the floor.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Kisa screamed as she began to pull Nami's hair.

Nami screamed and tried to push and scratch and kick at Kisa, but the little redhead stayed in her offensive position.

"Get this crazy girl off me!"

By now all occupants of the Third Music Room turned their attention to the two fighting girl. At the sight of the brawl the Host club rushed forward, separating the two.

"K-Kisa! What's gotten into you?!" Tamaki exclaimed as he helped pull her off Nami.

Kisa continued to kick and struggle, ignoring Tamaki as she tried to get at Nami.

"Take back what you said!"

"No!" Nami yelled back, trying to keep as much dignity as she could as she stood, straightening her dress. "I won't because it's true, and you're just as bad as her. You're both barbaric snobs who think you're better than everyone else!"

Kisa elbowed Tamaki and tried to lunge at Nami again, but another arm wrapped around her waist and stopped her.

"Mellisa is not a barbaric snob!" Kisa shrilly screamed. "She's twice the person you are, and not half as cowardly as you. She would never talk about someone behind their back, she would face her problems!"

"Look where that got the filthy commoner!" Nami said loudly. "Good riddance I say, one less nuisance ruining our society."

The room became deathly silent and the girls visiting the Host Club that day looked between Kisa and Nami warily.

Kisa opened and closed her mouth, speechless that the girl in front of her could be so cruel. She glared and prepared to yell, but was cut off by a quiet voice that sent chills up her spine.

"I don't like when people bad mouth my friends. Especially when it's a friend as nice and kind as Melly-chan."

Nami's eyes widened and she looked down at Hunny, who was staring at her with dark intent, his brown eyes darkening.

"H-Hunny-kun?" Nami stuttered.

Tamaki placed a hand on Hunny's shoulder and stepped in front of Nami. "It's a shame one so beautiful has such an ugly heart and is so narrow-minded. We do not allow judgments of others based on their background to take place here, especially when you're judging a friend of the Host Club who is suffering at this moment."

Nami shook her head. "N-No, Tamaki-sama, I d-didn't...I only meant-"

Tamaki cut her off, a cold smile on his face. "Don't try to take back what you said now, because we know exactly what you meant. You are no longer welcome here, so leave."

Tears poured out of Nami's eyes as she pushed past the crowd that had formed. "I hate you all, you'll be sorry!"

The door of the Third Music Room slammed closed behind her.

Kisa was starting to calm down, but froze when the person holding her laughed.

"They always say that, it's pathetic."

Kisa looked up and over her shoulder into Kaoru's golden brown eyes. He smirked at her.

"Well that was a surprise performance Kisa."

Hikaru matched his brother's smirk and patted Kisa's head. "Didn't know someone as shy as you couldhave it in 'em."

Kisa blushed and looked away from both of them. She silently wiggled out of Kaoru's grip and hurried out the music room, her heart pounding and her eyes blurred.

Kaoru made to go after her, but the crowd of girls got in his way as they moved back to their original spots before the fight. Through the crowd he was surprised to she Kyoya following Kisa out.

Kaoru walked towards the door also, but someone grabbed his wrist, causing him to look back at his brother.

"Where are you going Kaoru?"

Kaoru smiled reassuringly. "I'll be right back."

Hikaru stared at him intently before sighing and letting go of his brother's wrist. "Do what you have to."

Kaoru stared at his brother's back as Hikaru walked back to their customers, and a grin broke out over his face. He didn't waste anytime to rush out of the Third Music Room.

Once outside he paused and looked down each hallway, wondering which way they went. Suddenly he heard muffled voices to his left and made his way in that direction. He paused before he turned the corner, the voices of Kyoya and Kisa much clearer.

"I know what you're going to say." He heard her say.

* * *

Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Do you?"

Kisa nodded and leaned against the wall, wiping away the tears that wouldn't stop.

"You're going to scold me for starting a fight."

"Hunny-senpai would have been able to handle the situation without your interruption." Kyoya said casually. "But I don't really have anything to say to you."

Kisa blinked up at him. "Then why did you follow me out?"

Kyoya remained silent.

Kisa tilted her head to the side. "Were you...worried about me?"

"No, I simply came to make sure you didn't do anything rash in your emotional state." He said bluntly.

"Kinda sounds like you were worried." Kisa muttered, but she blushed as she found Kyoya's face closer to her own and his hands on the wall on either side of her head. Her breath hitched and she blushed.

"Would you like it if I was worried for you? Would you like it if the reason I came after you was so I could see if you were okay, and just came to comfort you and wipe away your tears?" He placed a hand on her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that continued to escape.

Kisa paled. "I would prefer if you didn't. I didn't ask you to follow me, but you did. I just wanted to be alone." She narrowed her eyes and poked him. "Why do you always insist on following me at the worst possible times? What more do you want from me Kyoya?"

Kyoya rolled his eyes and took his hand from her cheek, placing it on the wall again. "So, no longer annoying, but accusing now? Is that any way to treat your-"

Kisa covered his mouth with her hand. "Don't say it, because then that will make this all seem real."

She could feel his lips turn up in a smile, but stared intently into his even as he grabbed her hand and moved it from his mouth.

"You should get used to it Kisa, our fathers are already planning a party to celebrate this joyousevent. It's real whether you want it to be or not, or if I say it out loud or not."

Kisa looked down. "I know, and soon...soon everyone will...everyone will know..."

Kyoya smirked. "Come now Kisa, even you should be able to say it by now."

"Me saying it will make it even _more_ real." She muttered sadly.

Kyoya felt a spike of anger at her sad tone. "Well it is real. We are engaged and you are my fiancé as I am yours."

"Yes, I know."

* * *

Kaoru's eyes widened and he felt his heart, as well as his stomach, clench painfully.

_Engaged...Kisa and Kyoya._

He suddenly felt numb and let his back hit the wall.

_No._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Their eyes all followed her. She could feel them burning into the back of her head, staring at her as she passed. Some openly stared while others tried to be discrete. Over the week she had been back some of her schoolmates told her how sorry they were, like they knew what she was going through. Some tried to treat her like a delicate flower, and she quickly told them off before they could continue. Some had even been bold enough to ask her what happened. She never wasted her time with them. They wanted to know? Well it was none of their business.

As far as Mellisa was concerned none of her nosy classmates were even slightly concerned for her. From the day she got back to school that week they only cared about the story and the gossip that could come of it. Their pity, their _concern_ was not needed.

Mellisa rolled into the classroom. She hated how the room became silent. She wished they would stop doing that; it was as if they'd never seen someone in a wheel chair before. She gave them all dirty looks then rolled to her desk. It was too low for the wheels to fit so she couldn't scoot in.

Grinding her teeth in frustration she leaned forward and reached into her desk of her desk compartment for her pencil. Her fingers just touched it.

"Here, I'll help you Melly-chan!" Hunny said brightly, bouncing over and reaching into her desk to get the pencil. He smiled and held it out.

Mellisa glared at him and hit the pencil out of his hand. "I don't need your help."

Hunny's lower lip trembled and his eyes became wider. "What's wrong Melly-chan?"

Mellisa's glare didn't waver. "Nothing. Go away."

Hunny sniffled and nodded. "I'm sorry Melly-chan." He then walked to the front of the room to his desk. He took a seat next to his cousin. Mellisa's eyes locked with Mori's, but she looked away quickly, not even pausing to read his expression.

She looked down at her desk, clasping her hands together on her lap. She could hear the outrage of her female classmates, but didn't care.

"Did you see that?! She made Hunny-kun cry."

"What an awful girl!"

"Don't say that Sakura, after what happened to her-"

"I heard Hunny-kun went to visit her every day. She should be grateful!"

"What a hateful girl."

"I hate her."

"I know, me too."

Mellisa's hands shook and she bit her lip so hard she could taste blood. She hated Ouran. She hated those petty girls. They had no idea what she was going through. It was this rich type of society that ruined her life. After she graduated she was going to go back to America.

Mellisa glared hatefully at the nearest gossiping group. They all froze and shut up. Mellisa smirked and looked away.

The teacher entered and told everyone to take their seats and quiet down. Mellisa barely listened to the lesson. She noticed the teacher giving her looks, but she knew he wouldn't call her out for not taking notes. He was such a sap. He wouldn't point out any problems with Mellisa even if she obviously made one. He was just like everyone else, treating Mellisa like she was some delicate flower. She hated it.

Mellisa was already rolling away from her seat as the bell signaling lunch rang, and she was already out the door when it finished ringing.

He classmates once again began to talk.

"She thinks she's so much better than everyone."

"It's not like she's the only person that ever got in an accident."

"She's such a snob."

Hunny looked up at Mori. "Takashi, does Melly not like us anymore?"

Mori crossed his arms and looked away.

Hunny bowed his head.

* * *

Mellisa cursed and rubbed her hands. Wheeling herself around all day was taking a toll on her hands. "I need to buy some gloves."

Sighing, she continued her way through the halls towards the lunchroom. She could smell the gourmet food already and her mouth began to water. She rolled faster with intent. She passed another hall and thought she saw a flash of orange. Her brain froze and her hands moved faster automatically. She didn't even check to see if she was right.

"Heeey! Melly-senpai! Where are you going so fast?" The twins called, lightly jogging behind her to keep up.

"Stay away!" Mellisa called, rolling faster.

"Heeey, Melly-senpai." One said, using his hand to call out.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled, glaring back at them.

"Watch out, Melly-senpai." The other said.

"Wha-" Mellisa looked forward again and gasped. She tried to stop, but she was going too fast to use her hands to stop the wheels. She screamed as the wheels hit the bump in the doorway of the lunchroom and went flying from her chair. Groaning she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling. She was lucky the lunchroom was still empty. She probably had a few minutes before it started to fill up.

She let out a louder groan when the faces of Hikaru and Kaoru appeared above her, each looking equally smug.

"We were trying to tell you shouldn't have been going so fast." One said.

"Cause of the doorway." The other added.

"And how did you know that would happen?" Mellisa asked.

"They keep wheel chairs in the nurse's office." One started.

"And we had time after school before host club." The second finished.

"Ahhh." Mellisa nodded. "Of course you would." She looked between them with narrowed eyes. "So, are either of you going to try and help me?"

The twins shared a look and crossed their arms. "Psh, no."

Hikaru smirked, or who she dubbed as Hikaru. "We don't see why you can't just up by yourself."

Kaoru nodded. "Your arms still work."

Mellisa smirked. "I knew there was a reason I liked you guys." She sat up and scooted towards her chair. She glared up at the twins when they snickered. She flipped them off before continuing towards her chair. She had only just lifted herself into the chair, using the wall to keep the chair's wheels steady, as more people started to enter the lunchroom. She sighed in relief and head towards an empty table.

"Aren't you going to come sit with us Melly-senpai?" Hikaru asked as he stepped in front of her.

She rolled around him. "No."

Kaoru stepped in front of her next. "Why?"

She rolled around him as well. "Because I want to be alone."

"That's boring." They said together from behind her. They shared a look and evil smirks formed on both of their faces. They both grabbed a handle of Mellisa's chair and pulled her back, pushing her in a different direction. Mellisa gasped and let go of the wheels in surprise as her chair began to go faster than she wanted. She looked behind her and glared.

The twins cheered and jumped on the back of her chair and kicking off the ground to go faster. People jumped out of their way and watched them with shocked expressions.

"What the hell you two?" Mellisa yelled. "Get off!"

"Alright." They said together. They jumped off the chair and high-fived, watching smugly as Mellisa continued to go flying. She yelled and reached out in front of her to catch the table she was headed for before she crashed and hurt herself. She jolted forward as her hit the table and her hands stung. She cursed and shook her hands.

"Are you alright Melly-senpai?"

Mellisa's head snapped up and she glared at Tamaki. He was sitting next to her. She had rolled up between him and Kyoya. "I'm fine." She said shortly and gave the twins a look of loathing as they took their seats across from her on either side of Haruhi. "You little bastards."

Tamaki gasped and stood. "Melly-senpai! Language!"

"Oh shut up Tamaki." She said coldly. "A few bad words won't kill anyone."

Tamaki looked taken aback and slowly sat back down. Mellisa looked away from him with disgust and rolled away from the table.

Tiny arms wrapped around her neck and a cute voice filled her ear. "Melly-chan! I'm so glad you're sitting with us today. You must have been so lonely during all those other lunches."

Mellisa cringed and removed Hunny from her person. "No, I'm not sitting with you all. I was forced over here and was just leaving. And please don't touch me Haninozuka-san." She rolled away from him and ignored the tears in his large eyes. She could feel the host club staring at her, but she ignored them too. She turned her chair and was rolled towards the exit, no longer hungry.

"Mellisa."

She stopped and looked over her shoulder into Mori's eyes. She couldn't read the emotions in the gray depths, but they held no warmth. She looked away and continued on. As she exited the cafeteria she passed by someone and made the redheaded girl in yellow jump out of Mellisa's way before she was hit.

The girl stared after her, shocked. Mellisa reached the other side of the hallway and turned the corner, not looking back.

"Mellisa?" Kisa called quietly. She looked between the direction Mellisa went and where the Host Club sat looking solemn. Kisa rushed to the table. "What happened?"

"Oh Kisa-chan it was awful!" Tamaki cried and clung to her side. "Melly-senpai told me to shut up and was being extremely cold to us all! She even made Hunny-senpai cry."

"W-What?" Kisa said quietly, turning her gaze to Hunny. He was hugging his bunny tightly and staring up at Kisa sadly.

"Is Melly-chan mad at me?"

Kisa began to stutter. "I-I…well. She...um."

Tamaki grasped her hands tightly, leaning closer. "What is it Kisa-chan? Speak."

Kisa's face turned beat red. "U-Um….Senpai…please…"

Kyoya grabbed the back of Tamaki's shirt and pulled him back down onto his seat. "Tamaki, if you make her nervous she won't tell us anything." He looked down at Kisa coolly. "Well?"

Kisa's blush disappeared and she stared up at Kyoya blankly before looking away from him to the rest of the hosts. "I'm sorry. She's been like this since she came home. She hasn't talked to me all week and won't let anyone help her." Tears brimmed her eyes and she bowed low to Hunny. "I'm so sorry Hunny-senpai."

Hunny smiled sadly and patted Kisa's shoulder. "It's alright Kisa-chan."

Kisa shook her head and sat down at the table. "No it's not, I don't know what to do. She won't talk to me. She never leaves her room and at school she ignores me. It's her stupid pride! She doesn't want anyone to help her and she lashes out if they try to. Everything is so_ frustrating_." She hit the table with her fist and all the dishes clanged.

The host club stared at her silently. Kisa clasped her hands together as they started to shake and she held them against her chest. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You've all been nothing but nice and you have to deal with our problems."

Tamaki placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled softly. "We're your friends Kisa. Your problems are our problems."

"I wouldn't go that far Tamaki." Kyoya cut in. "Dealing with problems such as these takes time, and that amount of time will take away host time and profits."

Kisa looked at him and glared. "Is that all you care about?" She stood and faced him. "Making a profit? How can you be so selfish? It's the least you can do for my family. For _me_! After all that's happened and all the arrangements you should be happy to give a little time out of your precious schedule for Mellisa. Because remember," she poked him hard in the chest. "You owe me as much as I owe you."

They stared at each other, the rest of their group watching in surprise. Kyoya's expression didn't change after all she said. He remained indifferent. "Are you done?"

She looked away. "Yes." She whispered.

He smirked. "Good."

Kisa glanced at Tamaki. "Senpai if you want to help then just find out what happened at the hospital that made Mellisa this way." She looked at everyone else for a moment and at last Kyoya. She turned away. "I will see you all later at the Host club. I'm going to go find Mellisa."

They watched her leave and once she was gone Tamaki turned to the rest of them. "Alright, we have a new mission! We have to find out what happened to Melly-senpai!"

"Ya! Then we can help her!" Hunny exclaimed excitedly. He looked at his cousin with a large smile on his face, but frowned when he noticed Mori's slump figure and defeated expression.

Kyoya sat back down and his attention was stolen by whatever was on the screen of his laptop.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi said. "What was Kisa talking about when she said you owed her, and about an arrangement?"

Kyoya looked at her and smiled. "Do you really think it would be important enough for you to know about?"

Haruhi sighed and looked away. "No, of course not."

Kyoya continued to smile as he looked back down at his computer, his fingers typing away.

Kaoru leaned an elbow on the table and glanced in Kyoya's direction with boredom. "Are you sure it has nothing to do with yours and Kisa's engagement?"

Kyoya's fingers froze and he looked sharply in Kaoru's direction while the rest of the hosts stiffened and fell silent.

"Engagement?!"

_**

* * *

**_Mellisa knew she was being followed. She knew for the past week that someone from the Host Club was following her at all times. The only ones who actually tried to hide anymore were Tamaki and Hunny. The twins openly came out and walked beside her. Haruhi was usually out in the open when Tamaki was dragging her around when he followed her. Kisa tried to get her at home so she didn't bother at school. As for Kyoya…

Mellisa snorted. _Like he'd waste his time __with __one of Tamaki's schemes. _

She didn't know what the Host club and her sister were up to, but she knew that their efforts had to stop. She had already found her own solution so whatever they did was a waste of time.

Mellisa stopped in the middle of the hallway and glared back at Tamaki. "I know you're there idiot."

Tamaki jumped out from behind the pillar. "Ah, Melly-senpai! What a coincidence. How are you doing?"

"I know you've been following me Tamaki, so just stop it already! And tell that to everyone else as well." She snapped.

Tamaki was at her side in a second and her hands were in his grasp. "Melly-senpai as a man who only wants to bring out the happiness in all women, it is my duty to find a way to make you feel better. The Host Club is just doing all they can to help you and make you happy again."

Mellisa scowled and pulled her hands from his. "I don't need your help Tamaki! Just leave me alone and go make some other girls who actually want your attention happy. Go use your host powers on someone else!"

She tried to roll past him, but he stopped her and gave her a serious look. "We're not just doing this as hosts Mellisa. We're also doing it because we're your friends and we want to help, not because we have to or feel sorry for you."

She looked surprised for a moment, but covered it with a glare. "Why should I believe anything you say to me Tamaki? You're all about fooling with girls' emotions." She pushed him away. "Now stop following me and go to your club meeting. School is over and I want to go home."

"No! Melly-senpai, wait!" He reached for the handle of her chair, but she stopped and rolled over his foot. As he was distracted and grabbed his foot she headed for the exit.

Once she was outside she sighed and basked in the sunlight. "Finally, time for some solitude." She looked around for her ride, but she couldn't find the limo or driver anywhere. Growling, she pulled out her cell phone and called the driver. He picked up after a few rings and immediately began talking.

"Mellisa-sama, I'm so sorry I'm not there yet, but there was an accident and there's no way around it. It's going to take a while for me to get there. I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine Gama-san. I'll just… find something to do while I wait."

"I apologize again Mellisa-sama. I should just be twenty minutes or so, and again I'm so sor-"

Mellisa rolled her eyes and hung up on him mid apology. She looked around a watched in envy as the parking lot cleared and student cleared out to go home. "Now what?" She muttered. Her gaze landed on the entrance to the school garden. Looking back and forth between the emptying parking lot and the beautiful garden she rolled her eyes and wheeled herself over to the entrance.

The garden really was beautiful, just like everything else at Ouran. There was a pond bordered by flowers, gazebos sitting in the shade of the trees, and in the middle of everything where the path lead was a fountain, waterfalls of water spilling out of each level filling into the round stone pool.

Mellisa found herself beside the fountain, looking down into the water. She saw all the gold coins at the bottom and sweatdropped. "Of course that's spare change to these kids."

She rolled her eyes and transferred herself from her chair to the side of the fountain. She looked down into the water again and saw her reflection. She was frowning; it looked odd on her face she realized. Usually she was smiling and happy. Even she could see the difference in herself, but she also knew that she didn't need everyone to tell her that, or try and help her.

She didn't need their help. Soon she'd be graduating anyway and then where would they all be? She'd go on to university and probably never see any of these people again so why should she care if they got upset? If she hurt their feelings? They didn't care about her feelings. He didn't care… She thought she understood him, but she didn't and he didn't feel the same way. And because of it she was lashing out at everyone for being so pathetic. They were just trying to be her friends. She should have realized and not been so…

She wiped her eyes. "I'm such an idiot."

"Mellisa…"

She looked up and saw Mori heading her way. She quickly finished wiping her eyes and looked around for Hunny, but he wasn't with him, or anyone else for that matter.

"What are you doing here, Takashi?" She asked.

He didn't answer her. She watched him closely as he took a seat beside her on the fountain's edge. He was an arms length away but she still felt uncomfortable. She played with the sleeve of her blue blazer and didn't look at him. "Look, if Tamaki sent you out here to get me and try and force me inside then forget it, I'm not-"

"No one sent me."

Mellisa glanced at him and saw his intense look directed at her and she swallowed. "You're angry." Mellisa stated.

Mori didn't answer.

"Of course you're angry." Mellisa shook her head. "I've been a bitch. And of course I'm just now realizing it. Makes me an idiot too, doesn't it?" She laughed, but Mori looked anything but amused.

She nodded. "Yes, and I'm sorry for being so mean to Hunny. I know he just wanted to help me." She smiled brightly and lifted her arms. "I'm gonna get him a huge cake! Biggest one he's ever eaten. He'll like that won't he? I hope he'll forgive me for being such a bitch."

"Mellisa…"

Mellisa cut him off. "So, where is Hunny?"

He looked up to the Third Music Room windows. Mellisa followed his gaze and looked thoughtful.

"Guess I really scared him earlier. The cake will need to get to be pretty big." She laughed nervously and cleared her throat. "Takashi, I've been meaning to talk to you about what happened at the hospital…"

He looked surprised, but his face became blank again and he looked down. "I'm sorry."

Mellisa waved a hand. "You better not start that again. You haven't done anything wrong. Remember I'm the idiot here. Sometimes I just get the wrong idea about things and get emotional. No harm, no foul, really. I guess I should apologize to everyone else too. Especially Kisa…" She trailed off and looked down at her hands.

"It was my fault."

Mellisa furrowed her eyebrows and looked up. "What?"

He looked her in the eye and placed a hand on her leg. "It was my fault."

Mellisa stared at him. "You…" Everything suddenly clicked. What had happened at the hospital, his emotions towards her, they were all because of _that_. Her lip twitched and she burst out laughing.

"You…You…_idiot_!" She hit his hand away from her leg and glared. He winced. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"So…The reason for all the tension, the silence, the hospital, the reason behind all of that was because you were _blaming_ yourself? How is this your fault?" She asked, gesturing to her legs.

"I let you go."

She snorted. "Yes, and because you did I was able to protect Kisa. She would have died if I hadn't stepped in front of her. I'm glad you let me go. If you grabbed me and prevented me from protecting her I would have hated you." She smiled sadly. "But I can't hate you for this Takashi, and I can't let you blame yourself."

Mori shook his head. Mellisa grabbed his hand in both of hers and made him look at her. "If it was Hunny that was going to be shot, would you want me to hold you back, even if you were going to be shot? Even if by being shot you'd end up like me, or worse?"

Mori shook his head.

"You wouldn't want me to hold you back." She repeated for him and then smiled, squeezing his hand. "Then why would I ever blame you for letting me save Kisa?"

He stayed silent. Mellisa stared back, her smile widening. She patted his hand. "See, there. Everything is all cleared up."

He looked down at their hands. "But-"

She shook her head and gave him a stern look. "No! No more blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault. You can't protect everyone Takashi and I don't blame you for not being able to protect me. She smiled softly and let go of his hand. "Now go away Takashi. Go entertain some women and reassure Hunny that I'm not mad at him. And tell Tamaki that I don't need anyone following me anymore."

He stood but didn't walk away. He stared down at her with a confused look. She smiled up at him and waved a hand. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. My ride is coming."

He nodded and headed out of the garden. She watched him leave, smiling sweetly until she saw him exit. Her smile dropped and she buried her head in her hands. "Great, now that's taken care of, but now there's just one problem." She looked at her chair and sighed, looking up at the sky. "Damn it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Mommy how could you not tell daddy you were engaged, and to our little Kisa!" Tamaki wailed, giving Kyoya his best teary eyed look.

Kyoya sighed and gave the members of the host club who were crowding his table a pointed look. "What is happening in my life is my own business and is not something to be focused on. There's no benefit from it." Their surprise interrogation annoyed him enough, but the dim king had also closed the host club for the day. He looked at the stats on his computer screen. Profits were lost because one of the twins found out something he wished to keep hidden and to make up for it he had to add more of the hosts' personal items to the Internet auctions.

"How can you say that?" Tamaki shook his head and leaned across the table, his hands on the surface. "Of course there's a benefit! We will benefit as fated companions and our bond will grow. I won't be able to continue on if I know that you are keeping something from me!"

Kyoya stared up at Tamaki, deadpanned. The president had the power to cancel as long as there was an emergency, and Tamaki could make anything an emergency. Sighing, he closed his lap top and folded his hands atop of it. Tamaki's dramatics, if he kept them up, would only further hurt the profits of the club if he kept the club closed for much longer. "What do you want to know?"

Tamaki smiled and took a seat across from Kyoya. Haruhi and Hunny took the last two remaining seats across from each other while Mori stood behind his cousin and the twins stood back a bit, leaning against a pillar to the side, their arms crossed. Tamaki opened his mouth, but was cut off.

"How long?" Kaoru asked.

Kyoya only looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "Fourteen years." he smirked at their surprised expressions. He addressed them all. "It was arranged after Kisa-san was born, but then canceled and only recently renewed after Mellisa-senpai was hospitalized."

Tamaki raised an eyebrow. "Why then?"

"Why was it canceled in the first place?" Haruhi added.

"Certain disagreements arose then that didn't come up now. Kisa-san had been a little too young when she found out. This time around she sees the profit of the marriage and agreed." Kyoya said. "We own the hospital Mellisa gets her treatment from and Kisa-san knows the importance of a merger between our hospitals and her father's law firms."

A light lit up in Haruhi's brain. "So your family is using Mellisa-senpai's injury to convince Kisa-san."

Kyoya didn't deny it, nor did he look ashamed as he nodded. "That is how things worked out. You wouldn't know anything about it Haruhi, but arranged marriages are not uncommon."

Haruhi looked away and sighed. She knew she'd never be able to understand the cold lives of the other hosts.

"But what about feelings? Emotion? Passion?!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Don't any of those matter?"

"Of course Tamaki." Kyoya said with a host smile. "However this must some first, for Mellisa-senpai's sake."

Tamaki sat back, frowning.

"I don't think Melly-chan would be happy to know Kisa is doing this for her." Hunny said. Mori nodded in agreement.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "No, but the suggestion was made by our parents, and Kisa-san was more than happy to agree. Our facilities are in countries across the globe and Mellisa-senpai can be treated anywhere with little trouble."

"So it's all business?" Tamaki asked, his eyes downcast.

"Not every relationship is built on love Tamaki, you should know that." Kyoya said seriously.

Tamaki sighed. "Right." His eyes shined. "But that should not stop hidden feelings from breaking through your cold shell so you can confess your feelings for Kisa-chan!"

Kaoru snorted and pushed off the wall. "Don't be foolish, the Shadow King doesn't have time to worry about feelings."

The door closed loudly behind him and the remaining hosts stared at the door. Without a word Hikaru followed after his brother, leaving the last four inquisitors to look at Kyoya.

He stood and picked up his laptop, addressing everyone "Now if you'll excuse me, I have arrangements to make."

"For what?" Tamaki asked curiously, standing swiftly. "There are no host activities planned."

Kyoya smirked. "Yes, this event is a family affair." He turned. "Be prepared to receive your invitations to the engagement party in the near future."

His departure was met by silence. There was nothing for them to say to each other. Everything suddenly seemed so twisted.

* * *

A black Mercedes Benz pulled into the long driveway of the Sasame mansion and stopped before the grand stairs to the front door. The old driver got out to open the passenger door for his employer's daughter, but she had already let herself out faster than he could get there. He watched her, her red hair flying back as she ran up the stairs.

Kisa ran into her house, closing the door roughly with little concern. She was home earlier than normal and she was glad that Host Club was canceled for the day. She assumed her sister must have arrived home long before her, but she couldn't be sure. She hadn't rode home with Mellisa since she'd returned to school and hadn't visited the Host Club either.

She stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around, heading to Mellisa's room instead. Mellisa had moved to a room in the ground level of the mansion to give her an easier time. Kisa remembered Mellisa had not been happy about the maids touching all of her things and moving them while she was in the hospital.

Then on top of worrying about Mellisa there was the engagement to think about. Kisa knew that her family had enough money to take care of Mellisa, but the marriage would make so many things better. A merge between the law firm and hospitals meant more money and better aid for Mellisa. And it was something her father wanted as well, why else would he have wanted it when she was a child? Kisa knew she couldn't be selfish. She spent so much time berating the girls that visited the Host Club for being so selfish, she would only be a hypocrite if she refused the marriage. She could give up her happiness for Mellisa and her father.

Kyoya could tell her all of his 'logical reasonings' and the 'benefits' of their union, but she knew the only benefits coming from it would be for him. He would be named his father's heir and once he took over he'd control his father's companies and Kisa's father's as well. A loveless relationship was more than enough for him, but all he cared about was power and getting ahead. Even at her expense.

Kisa wiped her eyes, cursing him, but she couldn't complain, out loud at least. She agreed, and to whine about her situation wouldn't make anything better. Even if it meant she had to give up all her hopes. She could picture her future and could describe it in one word: cold. As cold as her future husband. She hated him for his logic, and reasonings, and rationality, and his all-knowing attitude.

He could find information on anyone. Order anything. He knew more than anyone. Knew everything about everyone, including her. He knew her feelings, how she felt about Kaoru. She knew that it was deep infatuation she held for Kaoru, something she wished could mature to love, and Kyoya knew it too. Any hope that something could come between her and Kaoru just had to be interrupted by a past arranged marriage to a boy who knew nothing of real feelings.

It was a truth Kisa forced herself to face, but that didn't make the pain any less when she saw him. Her heart didn't quit its longing when she saw him smile, laugh, or even just stare out into space. Everything about Kaoru made her heart soar, but then break right after.

Kisa wanted to scream. Because she knew that nothing good would come out of her problems and there was going to be no miracle that was going to stop her from marrying Kyoya. She was doing it for Mellisa. She repeated that over and over to herself.

Tears flowed freely and she tried to compose herself. She stood in front of Mellisa's door, crying as quietly as she could, but it didn't matter.

"Kisa?"

Kisa looked through her fingers and tried to smile, but failed. Mellisa frowned and rolled to Kisa's side. She had only left her room to use the washroom, not expecting to return to find her sister breaking down in front of her door. She reached out and grabbed Kisa's hand.

"What's wrong?"

Kisa shook her head and sobbed. "I-I'm sorry M-Mellisa."

"It's okay, Kisa." Mellisa said comfortingly. She squeezed Kisa's hand. "I'm sorry too."

Kisa couldn't keep it in any longer and collapsed to her knees. She broke down, weeping for everything that had happened, all of her fears and worries, gasping and sobbing. Mellisa pulled her closer stiffly and rested the younger girl's head in her lap as she cried, stroking her hair. Mellisa stared at her.

"Kisa, what is it?"

Kisa bawled, tears streaming down her face and explained everything to Mellisa between gasps and hiccups. She hated being so selfish, but she needed her sister.

* * *

Soft music spread through the ballroom from the orchestra in the corner as the rich folk gathered in their tiny scattered groups to gossip and discuss society. They were clothed in their expensive garments and jewelry, some holding a glass of the most expensive champagne. Couples twirled over the center dance floor while others gathered near the large ceiling high windows to look at the view, standing on the large stone balcony outside the glass doors, or seated at their assigned tables.

The crystal chandeliers bathed them in a sparkling light only fit for the successful members of the high society gathered for the party that night. Most of the occupants included the youth of the high class, classmates of the recipients of the party from the most prestigious school: Ouran.

At the head of the table sat the hosts of the party, the heads of the Sasame and the Ootori families and their children the only two at the center: the reason for the engagement party.

Kyoya looked down at Kisa. She was staring into her water glass, avoiding his gaze. He leaned down slightly to speak "You shouldn't frown so much Kisa, or you'll give the impression you're unhappy."

She gave him a large smile that didn't reach her eyes. He rolled his eyes and stood, holding out his hand to her. "Shall we then?"

"And where are we going?" She asked quietly, glancing at his hand.

"To greet our guests of course."

Her eyes were drawn to the group standing near the balcony doors. It was a small group and was missing a few people. She looked up at Kyoya. "Did you not invite the twins?"

He straightened and withdrew his offered hand. "Of course." He said briskly. "Their parents have already arrived and it is the twins' decision to show or not."

She sighed and stood, her eyes downcast..

"Disappointed?" He asked coolly.

"Of course." She said without hesitation, looking up at him. "Such a shame they couldn't show to add to the list of prestigious attendants. That's what you wanted, isn't it Kyoya, for the party to be a success with only the best of the best here?"

He smirked. "You really are just full of assumptions." He offered his arm again and she took it this time. He lead her down the side steps and to their friends. Tamaki was the first to see them approaching and ran to meet them halfway. He was wearing a white tux, but also holding a sparkling white dress in his hands.

"Kyoya! Kisa-chan! Haruhi won't agree to change into a dress!" He pointed to the unfortunate girl trying to burn a hole through Tamaki's head with her stare. She was wearing a black tux.

"Tamaki, there are people from school here." Haruhi said logically. "Wearing a dress wouldn't make sense."

"But I brought one especially for my beautiful daughter." He protested futilely, holding up the dress to her.

Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"I think Haruhi-san looks fine." Kisa said softly. "I don't see why you wasted time bringing the dress if you knew Haruhi-san couldn't wear it."

Tamaki pouted and held the dress closer to himself. "I only wanted her to wear it."

"Well I don't want to wear it." Haruhi said bluntly.

Tamaki flew to the corner and let his dread hang over him, hugging the dress to his chest.

Haruhi completely ignored Tamaki and smiled politely at Kisa and Kyoya. "Thank you for inviting me."

Kisa smiled. "It was no problem, I can't find any reason you shouldn't be invited. You look very nice, by the way, Haruhi-san."

"You really do, Haru-chan!" Hunny imputed. Mori nodded. They were wearing black tuxes of their own, flowers in each of their breast pockets. Dark blue for Mori's and yellow for Hunny.

"It's not mine." Haruhi said. "I was able to borrow this from the host club costume room."

"And the cost for the extended use will be added to your debt." Kyoya added with a smirk.

Haruhi sighed and nodded. "Of course."

"Why would you do that?" Kisa asked him. "It's only a suit and it would only be collecting dust in the costume room otherwise."

He looked down at her silently and she stared back defiantly. He smiled. "You would think that, having no sense of profit. You're much too nice and giving."

"It's much better than greedy."

"You'd be surprised." He said.

"You look really cute too, Kisa-chan!" Hunny interrupted, stopping any argument.

Kisa looked down at her light blue gown, which matched the blue flower in the breast pocket of Kyoya's black tux. She smiled softly. "Thank you Hunny-senpai. You and Takashi-senpai look very handsome."

Hunny smiled proudly and Mori nodded to her. Haruhi wandered over to Tamaki to get him out of the corner. And the four kept up a polite conversation on things, but Hunny suddenly frowned and looked around.

"Kisa-chan, where is Melly-chan?"

She scanned the room and replied absentmindedly. "She should be around here somewhere." She pulled away from Kyoya. "I'll go find her."

"I'll accompany you." Kyoya said with his host smile.

She shook him off. "It's okay. I think I can walk by myself without your help."

He narrowed his eyes at her back. Hunny and Mori stared at Kyoya for further reaction, but before he even tried to move after her a soft tune proceeded to ring from his phone and he answered it immediately.

"Hello?" His facial features changed slowly and he stood, expressionless. He only listened and after a moment hung up and excused himself from Hunny and Mori. He headed to the entrance quickly, a frown between his brow.

Kisa frowned and watched Kyoya rush through the crowd, but she shrugged, uninterested in what he was doing, and headed through a side door of the ballroom. She didn't want to talk to anyone in that ballroom or hear one more congratulations for her and Kyoya. It sickened her. It wasn't like they were getting married in the next month. She still had a few years without him tied to her.

She sighed and leaned against the closed door. Only a few years. That wasn't much time if she really thought about it. Running a hand over her forehead she pushed off the door and walked to her right for no real reason, the music from the ballroom fading the farther she walked.

The sighs just kept escaping her lips and she wished to just get away more and more. There was really no one in that ballroom she wanted to see, nothing she wanted to do or hear about, and to be able to avoid Kyoya would be the best thing for her at that moment. She'd be seeing him enough the rest of her life, no need to overdo it.

She strode down the dark hallway quickly, for no reason but just because. She entered a random room and turned on the light. It was a dining room. There was a grand piano in the corner, and crystal tables scattered about, and neutral paintings of flowers and scenery aligning the walls.

The next moment she was sitting in front of the piano, lifting the key case. Her fingers slid across the smooth surface, not pressing hard enough to make any noise. She took a seat and used one hand to play a few notes. They sounds trilled slowly, individually, with no purpose. She couldn't play the piano, she was only ever given the violin. It didn't stop her from pretending for a moment that she was a normal kid, who was screwing around on her mother's fine piano that's been in the family for years, ready to be scolded any minute.

She wasn't in an expensive gown, in one of the finest hotels in japan holding her engagement party. She was in a normal sized house, a commoner's home. A warm home. Her father in the kitchen with her mother and sister. They were laughing. She could smell her mother's cooking through the house.

It felt so real that when she opened her eyes and saw the grand piano, in the luxurious room, she was actually disappointed. She sighed and played the only song she knew, a lullaby. She couldn't remember the name or the whole thing, but her father used to play it for her when she was small. He wasn't home much back when her mother was still alive, but he made some time to play for her.

She remembered being so alone back then. Her mother was a cold woman, forcing etiquette lessons onto her. She was a perfect child, if she recalled. What better a child that listened obediently and never spoke? Get her ready for a married life. Her attitude with Kyoya would be unacceptable once wed. She could only be happy he was a respectable boy. He would respect her. Some women weren't so lucky. Her luck wasn't the best either though.

The 'plink' 'plonk' 'plink' of the notes trailed off as she reached a point she could never remember.

"That was nice."

Kisa jumped and gasped, her heart beating a mile a minute in surprise. She turned sharply on the piano seat. "Kaoru-kun!"

He smiled. "Did you really know it's me or was that just a hopeful guess?"

She looked away. "What does it matter if I was right or not?"

"Well I think I'd be kind of upset if I heard you and Hikaru were meeting secretly."

"A meeting is a mutual agreement to assemble, I didn't know you were there." She glanced at him. He looked nice in his cream colored tux. She blushed and looked away. "Why would you be upset, because Hikaru was doing something without you?"

He shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "No, because then you'd be doing something with my brother instead of...me."

He received a another surprised look and a blush covered her cheeks. "Would it matter?" She asked, watching him carefully.

He nodded. "It would matter."

"Why?" She stood and faced him. "Why would it matter?"

He coughed and a thin line of red formed. "It would matter, because I...well..."

He was stumbling over his words, she'd never seen either of the twins ever stumble over their words. She smiled and suddenly felt warm, a feeling she had never felt before bubbling in her chest as she looked at him trying to tell her something. It was always the other way around. She would stumble and be shy, because she liked him so much, not the other way around.

Seeing her smile he paused, staring at her. She took a step closer, meeting his eyes. Her unusually green eyes sparkled happily and he smiled back. Her blush became even worse, but she didn't look away. This was the first time she was ever this calm alone with Kaoru. Her heart was pounding, her palms were sweating, and she felt like it was only him and her.

"Yes?" She breathed.

Whatever he was trying to say seemed important and he was gaining his confidence back. She loved his confidence, his impulsiveness. He wasn't afraid of anything, while she was afraid of everything. She admired him, wanted to thrive off of his confidence, his liveliness. She'd been so cold for so long, but reality was a cold place. Her smile began to fade.

"Kisa, I like-"

"Stop."

He blinked. "What?"

She shook her head. "Just stop, I don't want to hear it. You can't, I can't, I'm engaged, end of story." She moved past him to the door, leaving him staring after her.

"I like you!" He said suddenly. She stopped in her tracks. "I _like_ you. I do, and I don't care what you say, because you like me too."

Neither moved, frozen, a tense silence surrounding them. Kisa didn't look at him as she began to walk slowly to the door, shaking her head once more. "It doesn't matter." She didn't move quick enough to get out of his reach. He caught her wrist and stopped her, but she kept her gaze away.

"No, Kisa, you're not running away."

She looked up at him sharply. "What do you want me to do Kaoru? Everything has already been decided."

"Nothing is decided, Kisa, you can choose what you want. You have the right to do whatever you want and the only one stopping you is you."

She shook her head. "I c-can't."

He turned her around. "Mellisa doesn't want you to do it, Kisa, and most importantly _you _don't want to do it!"

She looked at the floor. "You don't understand!"

"I do!" he insisted. "You think it's wrong to want to do things for yourself when you think marrying Kyoya will help your family, but it's okay to be selfish!"

"But-"

"No! I know I'm not the best person to talk to about being your own person, but I want you to choose. Not for me, not for Mellisa, not for your father or Kyoya, just choose for you." He took her by the shoulders to look at her directly. "What do you want?"

She closed her eyes tightly and shook her head.

"_Kisa!_ "

"_You_ ." She opened her eyes and looked at him straight in the eyes. "I want...you." She gave him a confused smile and reached up, placing a hand on the back of his neck and pulled him lower till they were an inch away. Her face turned bright red, but she wouldn't let her racing heart stop her this time. "I want you." She breathed before standing on her toes and placing her lips on his.

Kaoru smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and returning her kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

Kyoya raised a hand to shield his eyes as a blinding light was pointed at his face. He was seated on a silver chair at a small silver table in a bare room. With a lamp light being pointed in his eyes he felt he was being interrogated. "What is this about Mellisa-sempai?"

Mellisa turned the white lamp brim back down to relieve Kyouya. She sat back and crossed her arms. "So you have no idea why I asked you here?"

"I have a faint idea it is about Kisa."

She shrugged. "It may be, but there is something else as well. First and foremost…" She pulled something out of her pocket and placed it in the middle of the table. "Is this handkerchief yours?"

Kyoya picked up the piece of cloth and examined it, noticing the embroidered 'K' on one of its corners. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Mellisa, trying to analyze her, but she let no emotion slip through her mask. He tossed the handkerchief back to the middle of the table.

"No, it's not my handkerchief, my handkerchiefs are custom made and embroidered with my entire initials."

Mellisa smiled and took back the handkerchief. "My mistake then."

He leaned forward, resting his arms on the table, his hands joined. "Is that all?"

"Well that really depends on you."

"Me?" He asked coolly.

The look in her eyes could cut steel. "We haven't had much time to chat, as you know I've been a little preoccupied."

"Indeed."

"And given the recent circumstances I've been unable to really communicate with my friends and family and the trauma of it all has resulted in neglecting my duties, my sisterly duties in particular."

"It was quite the traumatic event, losing your ability to walk and all."

"Hmm, yes, until now."

They stared at one another. The silence was overwhelming. Kyoya was the first to move; he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest. "So she's told you."

Mellisa nodded. "You're very sly Kyoya, taking advantage of the situation as you did. I can only assume there is a contract involved."

He nodded. "One must always take precautions."

"Yes, it's better to be safe than sorry."

His lip curled. "I'm surprised, I never expected you to be this calm, a bit out of character, don't you think?"

"Life has a way of calming tempers, and there is no room for joking in such a bleak situation."

"Bleak?" He repeated. "Do you think I will mistreat Kisa-chan, Mellisa-sempai?"

"Of course not Kyoya-kun, I'd never expect you to ever raise your voice, or hand, to a woman... too disgraceful for you. However, being the perfect picture of a husband will not make Kisa happy."

"I think only time will tell. We will have a comfortable life, and she'll see in time."

"That's where you're wrong. You're quite the charmer Kyoya-kun, but you'll never understand women, or Kisa." She glared. "And no matter how great your intentions, you are beginning to resemble the beast that put me in this chair."

Kyoya sucked in a sharp breath and gave Mellisa a piercing look. "Surely you don't suggest that Leonardo and I are similar."

"I do. Blackmailing her with someone she cares about, ignoring her feelings, caring only about your own. You have a black heart Kyoya. She has never wanted to be with you and never will."

Kyoya stood abruptly. He breathed through his nose heavily, staring down at Mellisa. The shadows of the room hid his features, but she could hear his anger. "I can make her happy, it will only take time. In a few years she will get over these feelings for Kaoru and see that I am the better choice."

"You've never even given her a choice. You were too afraid she wouldn't choose you and instead relied too much on these schemes. You only ever cared about becoming heir." She said softly.

"They are tactics, not schemes, and she will see the benefits eventually."

"You're a wonderful businessman, Kyoya-kun, but Kisa will never choose you if you continue to think this way, and not about her feelings."

He sat back down slowly, staring at a spot on the table.

She watched his face closely. "And even your own…How do you feel about Kisa, Kyoya?"

He remained silent. His eyes met Mellisa's and she raised an eyebrow. "Do you love her?" She asked.

"Love." He said flatly. "What good would that do me? It only complicates things."

"You didn't answer my question." Mellisa pointed out.

Kyoya shook his head and stood again. "I do hope you don't keep yourself locked in here the whole party. Kisa-chan will worry about you."

"Kisa won't need to worry about me; she's worrying about herself more."

He narrowed his eyes. "And what is wrong with her?"

Mellisa smiled. "My my, if I didn't know better I'd say you were concerned." He shot her a withering look and made his way to the exit. Mellisa stayed at the table. "You don't have to worry about Kisa anymore, Kyoya, I'm cancelling this engagement."

He froze. "What?" He turned to face her. She was smiling widely. His face became a mask and his host smile appeared. "I think you'll find that very impossible, Mellisa-sempai. Like you said, there is a contract and it has already been signed by both Kisa-chan and myself, there is no way around this marriage. Enjoy the rest of the party."

As he opened the door to leave she rolled away from the table and stared at his back. "Section 2, paragraph 3, 6th sentence: This agreement of marriage will assure that the third party, Farisio Mellisa, receives treatment from the best physicians and will have treatment in any one of the Ootori hospitals with no hassle and have immediate care. Future treatments will not be billed. The union of Ootori Kyoya and Sasame Kisa will ensure the care of Farisio Mellisa. With the signing of this document the marriage between Ootori Kyoya and Sasame Kisa is binding."

Kyoya pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Yes, there is no way to break the contract. The engagement will continue."

"Apparently you didn't hear me. '…treatment in any one of the Ootori hospitals.' It does no say I have to take treatment there, and as the third party of this agreement I should have been required to sign this agreement as well. Kisa cannot sign for me, and her agreement only stretches as far as marriage if I continue to have treatment at an Ootori hospital. She didn't sign on her behalf, but mine. With the third party out of the mix the contract is in void."

"You're wrong. Even without your signature she still signed to marry me."

Mellisa wagged a finger. "Uh, uh, the contract never states that Kisa chose on her own free will to sign to marry you. Only on my behalf to get me treatment, but with me out of the mix…Well there's no reason for the agreement."

Kyoya's eyes widened and his hands clenched into fists.

Mellisa sighed. "Face it Kyoya-kun, you've lost. You can either cancel the engagement yourself, here and now, or I will bring the lawyers into it. You're a businessman, which is less of a blow to your reputation?" Her eyes softened. "Do it for Kisa."

He stood with his back to her, a hand on the door knob. The light of the hallway cast his shadow all the way to the front of her chair. His shoulders were stiff, but she could almost see his hand shake over the doorknob. He looked over his shoulder at her and his face was as cool as always, his fake smile in place. "Well played Mellisa-sempai, I seem to have no choice but to do as you say."

"Well it's unlike you to give up." Her eyes narrowed. "You better not be scheming anything."

"You're confidence in me is just heartwarming." He said sarcastically. He stepped back from the doorway and motioned for her to leave. Still giving him a suspicious look she wheeled by him and down the hall. She looked over her shoulder even while she moved, never ceasing her glare.

Kyoya rolled his eyes and followed after her. They entered the main lobby of the hotel, heading towards the ballroom.

"So how are you going to do it, make an announcement?"

He shook his head. "Of course not, that would cause too much excitement at once. It will be quiet, only a small article in the paper, or else both Kisa's and my reputations will take blows and rumors will spread."

Mellisa nodded. "Smart." She stopped her chair to let him open the door for her. "And what…" She trailed off, looking up at him. The large extravagant white wooden door blocked her view, but he saw something she didn't. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine. Cautiously she rolled back and tried to see what he saw.

"Kisa!" Mellisa said happily, heading towards her. She paused. "Aaaand Kaoru-kun." She looked down. "Holding hands…" She stared up at them. Kisa blushed beat red and took a tiny step behind Kaoru. She tried to let go of his hand, but he tightened his grip. Mellisa saw this and she grinned. "Weeeell, this is a surprise."

"M-Melly, please…" Kisa said, embarrassed.

Mellisa held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I won't say anything. Should have expected this…Right Kyoya-kun?"

Kisa just suddenly seemed to notice Kyoya's presence and she paled. This time she succeeded in letting go of Kaoru's hand. She took a step towards the dark haired boy. "Kyoya… I…" She glanced at Kaoru then back to Kyoya.

"All has been discussed already, Kisa." Kyoya said smoothly. "Your sister has gone over a loophole in the contract. The engagement is cancelled."

Kisa's eyes widened. "What?" She looked sharply down at Mellisa, who smiled sheepishly. Kisa smiled widely and flew into her sister's arms. "Oh Mellisa, I'm sorry for bringing you into this."

Mellisa patted her head. "You didn't, it was something I had to do."

Kisa leaned back and wiped her eyes. Her smile slowly faded and she looked towards Kyoya. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Kyoya." And she meant it.

"But Kisa, he's been manipulating you the whole time." Kaoru argued, stepping to her side. "He only cares about becoming heir."

"I know." She said softly. "But he's still our friend. You know Kyoya, Kaoru-kun, you should accept that he'd do anything and everything to reach the top." She looked at Kyoya. "He never meant any harm."

"You're assuming." He said frigidly.

She smiled warmly. "No, I'm not."

He stared at her for the longest time. Mellisa and Kaoru suddenly felt they were in the way. Kaoru disliked the feeling and took a step closer to Kisa, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kyoya broke her gaze and glanced towards Kaoru, then back down to her.

"Our ambitions are very different."

"They are."

"Then I suppose I will have to go back to the old plan of rising to the top."

"I think it fits you much more than using a marriage to gain your father's company."

Kyoya looked away, into the ballroom and towards the head table, where his father sat with his brothers. "Indeed." He opened the door wider and let it go. He gave the three in the hallway one last look. "I hope you realize all fees and bills of this party are yours to pay back."

Mellisa opened her mouth in protest, but Kisa cut her off, smiling at Kyoya. "Of course."

He nodded. "Enjoy the rest of the party; I must speak to my father."

Kisa stared at his back as he walked into the ballroom and called out to him before he got out of earshot. "Thank you, Kyoya."

His brief pause in his stride was the only sign that he heard her. Kisa she let out a huge sigh, her shoulders slumping in relief.

"Oh Kisa!" Mellisa gushed, wrapping her arms around her waist. "You're so cute, my darling little sister!"

Kisa blushed when Kaoru gave her a smirk. She patted Mellisa's hands, urging her to let go. "Uh, Mellisa, c-could you leave Kaoru-kun and I alone for a minute?"

Mellisa backed away, a suggestive grin lighting up her features. "Ooooh, of course. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She winked.

"What haven't you done?" Kaoru asked sarcastically.

"Something that if you try to do with Kisa too early I'll kill you." She said seriously.

Kisa gulped, but Kaoru smirked and kicked a wheel of her chair. "Oh yeah? And how ya gonna manage that?"

Kisa gasped, but Mellisa laughed. The next second Kaoru had his arm twisted around his back with Mellisa's other arm around his neck. "My arms still seem to work, don't they, Kaoru-kun?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." He gasped, his eyes bulging out of his head.

She giggled and let go, patting his head like he was a child. "Oh you're so precious Kaoru-kun." Her eyes opened and her look froze time. "Never stop." She threatened.

He stood up straight and saluted. "Yes, ma'am."

Mellisa nodded in satisfaction. As she passed Kisa to go back into the ballroom she passed something into her hand and winked. "Think it's about time you gave it back, ne?"

Kisa watched Mellisa leave then looked down at her hand. She blushed. "Mellisa stop going through my stuff!" She yelled.

Kaoru looked over her shoulder curiously, down at her hand. "A handkerchief?"

Kisa squeaked and turned to face him, clutching the material to her chest. He could see a corner of it sticking out of her hand and a spark of familiarity went through him when he saw the 'K'.

"Is that…?"

"It's mine!" She said immediately.

He smirked, reaching for it. "Hmm, well it looks an awful lot like the handkerchief my mom designed for me."

She laughed nervously. "O-Oh, is that right? What a coincidence."

He raised an eyebrow. "Kisa?"

She bit her lip and looked away nervously. She slowly opened her hand and held it out to him. "You gave it to me after a boy cut my hair when we were kids and I was crying. You said I looked c-cute with whatever hairstyle. That was when I started liking you, and learned to tell the difference between you and Hikaru-kun."

Kaoru felt his face heat up. "O-Oh, really, I did that?"

She laughed softly and looked up at him. "Don't worry; I don't expect you to remember."

He cleared his throat. "So you've kept this all these years…"

She looked away again, shuffling her feet. "Yes, well, it became a sort of memento of you, and then I left it behind after I we moved out of Japan, but when Mellisa heard about it, it became her quest to find…" She cleared her throat. "…Hankey man."

Kaoru snorted. "Mellisa-sempai sure does have a skill at making up names."

Kisa laughed quietly. She looked at the handkerchief in her hand and then back up at Kaoru. She held out the cloth. "I think it's about time I gave it back to you."

"What, you don't want to keep it to remember me by?"

She shook her head. "No, not when I have you right here." She blushed. "I don't need it if I have you."

Kaoru smiled and took the handkerchief from her hand. "Good, I'd rather you have the real thing as well."

Looking up at him shyly she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the ballroom. "Come on, let's go make a bright new beginning and cast out the shadows."

"Always such the poet." He rolled his eyes, but he let her drag him into the room, a small smile on his lips. He silently agreed with her as he spun her around the dance floor, watching her smile, listening to her laughter, it was the start of something, and he was looking forward to finding out what.

* * *

Mellisa smiled contently as she watched Kisa and Kaoru dance. She was in a dark corner of the ballroom, silently watching everyone. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Hunny edging over to her nervously.

"Melly-chan…" He began shyly.

It was too unnatural to see Hunny that way and she gave him an encouraging grin. "Hello Hunny-kun."

He gave her a large watery smile and flew into her arms, hugging her tightly. "You're back to normal!"

Hugging him back she let relief wash over her. She hadn't lost his friendship. "I'm so sorry for everything Hunny-kun, I've been awful to you."

He pulled back and smiled. "It's okay Melly-chan."

Her heart lifted and she smiled widely, patting Hunny's head. "Thank you."

A large hand placed itself on her shoulder and she looked up at Mori. He was smiling the tiniest bit. She placed a hand over his and smiled back. "You too Takashi-kun, I wouldn't have been able to get out of that funk without you."

He nodded to her, giving her a gentle look. She watched him with soft eyes. Hunny glanced between them and a knowing look came over his face.

"I'm going to go find Haru-chan, Takashi keep Melly-chan company."

Mori nodded. "Ah."

Mellisa watched Hunny bounce away. Mori looked at her again, but she didn't look up.

"Mellisa." He said softly.

"I've stopped getting treatment at the Ootori hospital." She said bluntly.

His hand tightened on her shoulder. She let go of his hand and gave him a determined look. "I'm going to go to Germany. They've been researching new methods with stem cells that could help me gain back my ability to walk."

"When?"

"Right after graduation."

His stomach dropped; graduation wasn't very far away

"I don't know when I'll be back."

An unbinding sense of dread fell over him and a dark shadow fell over his eyes. The hand on her shoulder shook slightly.

"I would just go for the treatment and return for the physical therapy, but the clinics in Japan are all owned by Ootori."

He shook his head, trying to think of any clinics that could take her in. But she was right; the Ootori's owned them all. Removing his hand from her shoulder he let his arms hang at his sides.

"I won't go if you tell me not to."

He looked down at her sharply; she still wasn't looking at him. Her shoulders began to shake and he moved in front of her to get a better look at her face, but she bowed her head. She cradled her hands in her lap. He kneeled in front of her and took her hands. She looked up at his touch and he sucked in a breath when he saw her tears. There were only a few, but as each slowly slid down her cheeks his heart clenched.

"I can't ask you to wait, but I care for you Takashi. So if you don't wish to wait then I'll stay."

He shook his head. He wondered how her mind worked. "Why…?"

"I'd give up anything for you." She said earnestly.

His hands tightened over hers and he bowed his head. There was a tense silence and Mellisa stared at the top of his head. She could see his forehead crinkle in distress. She felt guilty suddenly and averted her eyes. "I don't even deserve to ask this of you. I must have lost my chance long ago."

He looked up at her face, tracing every angle and part with his eyes. Reaching up he let his hand rest on her jaw. She looked down at him sadly, questioningly.

"Go." He said finally.

She couldn't hide her hurt even if she tried, but she didn't blame him. She tried to smile, but failed.

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her heart jumped to her throat and the spot on her forehead where his lips had touched was on fire. He leaned back and stared into her eyes. "I will wait."

"Really?" She asked, breathless. "It could be years before I can come back. There will only be visits here and there, but I won't be able to travel much, and you have your family's dojo to think about, we won't be able to see each other."

"I'll wait." He insisted.

She smiled, holding onto his hands even tighter. "Thank you." She whispered.

He made to stand, but Mellisa grabbed the front of his tux and pulled him down for a kiss, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. It was simple, and didn't last very long. She gave him a mischievous grin to his surprised look when they pulled apart.

"Come on, I'm not leaving yet, let's go live it up. Hunny's probably wondering what's going on." She went on ahead of him, but as she turned he caught the large amount of red that covered her cheeks. He smiled a small smile and followed after her. He wondered how the strange American girl had found her way into his heart, but he was glad she did.

* * *

**A/N Thank you everyone for reading and to all those who were there since chapter one....sorry this took so long! It's the end, but as Kisa said just the beginning for them too. I hope you enjoyed the story! Thanks for reading!**

**~PurpleHaze91  
**


End file.
